


Confetti

by codename_bewareofthefangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AkaOi Broship, Blushing, BoKuroo broship, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto and Oikawa friendship is the best, Bokuto is the best wingman, Bromance, Brotp, Crazy Adventures, Cuddles, Epic Bromance, Fluff, Friendship, From Angst to Fluff, Humor, Iwaizumi is a saint, Lighthearted, M/M, Night Adventures, Oikawa and Akaashi are friends, Romance, Slow Burn, University, University Life, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love, after graduation, bokuaka established, collection, daisuga implied, former captains alliance, kagehina implied, kurooi - Freeform, maybe just a burn, oikawa is a nerd, other ships implied - Freeform, poor kuroo, possible ooc, slightly kuro-centric, yes they'll play volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codename_bewareofthefangirl/pseuds/codename_bewareofthefangirl
Summary: “…are those aliens?” stuttered pointing at the flashing green creatures on his shirt, utterly shocked. Not really Kuroo’s smoothest introduction.“I don’t want fashion related comments from a guy who’s wearing a pajamas with black kittens,” Oikawa shot back , leaning against the door’s frame with a grin.Kuroo looked down at himself and cursed. Damn Bokuto.From the first day they met, Kuroo knew Oikawa was going to make his life a hell.***A collection of daily, colorful adventures of Bokuto and Kuroo, sharing their University's dorm's apartment, together  with their upstairs' neighbor. Where Kuroo is a stressed single mother who would have just wanted to study but has to deal with falling in love with the most childish and crazy guy he could find, Bokuto is a ball of sunshine and hyperactivity playing the best wingman ever and Oikawa is a mysterious insomniac and a closet nerd that will drag them in the most absurd adventures during their friendship.Or, how Kuroo manages to survive to the duo who has decided to make his life a living hell.





	1. Kitten-shaped homemade chocolate cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Here I come with my first Long story. Well, not exactly a long story since I'm not going to follow scrupulously the chronological order...As the title said, this is a packet of confetti. Colorful slices of life, little stories about my favorite characters living together during university and experiencing all the craziest ideas they're going to come up with. And they're going to be a lot. Both friendship and love story for my loveable dorks, going through all the possible genre (from angst to fluff) but always towards an happy end. Mind it, it's going to be funny and lighthearted!  
> Ps. This is going to be a sort of introduction chapter, so for now everything will seem.."normal" (well, maybe)

**_ Confetti _ **

**_ I. _ ** **_ Kitten-shaped homemade chocolate cookies _ **

**__**

****

 

It was a quiet night. Kuroo was sleeping peacefully in his comfy bed, lulled by Bokuto’s light snoring in the one opposite to his. He was even having a good dream about kittens playing volleyball.

Then suddenly it began.

The neighbor of the upper floor started walking, stomping around his apartment. A loud, annoying buzz reached Kuroo’s ears; he heard him talking alone and rushing in the living room. The volume of the TV rose.

Waking up, Kuroo sighed deeply immersing his head in the pillow. 

Not again. It was the third time in two weeks.

Bokuto stopped his owlish snoring and mumbled something incoherent.

“Here we go…” grunted sleepily in the end, passing a hand on his eyes, “…It’s your turn Kuro.” Pointed out tiredly.

“Please no.” Prayed his friend, but he knew it was really his turn this time.

“I want to return to sleep. Move your ass.” Bokuto groaned turning in his blankets to find a more comfortable position.

Kuroo moaned defeated and moved a hand out of the sheets to take the phone on the bedside table. 

The light of the screen blinded him.

It was fucking three in the morning.

He cursed under his breath and searched for the number one contact under the “emergency list”. He typed rapidly, while he heard the boy upstairs doing only heavens knew what.

****

** From:  ** Kuro

** To:  ** Iwa-chan

Oikawa is doing it again. Please call him and make him stop.

After exactly one minute, his phone meowed signaling he had a reply. As promised, Iwaizumi always left his phone switched on during the  night , just for them. He was a saint.

** From:  ** Iwa-chan

** To:  ** Kuroo

I’m gonna kill Shittykawa. Sorry and thank you.

 

Kuroo sank in the pillow again relieved. He heard the Star Wars’ theme of Oikawa’s phone playing above them, then his slightly high-pitched voice mumbling something. In the end, he turned off the Tv and quieted down; before returning to bed, Oikawa went where he knew Kuroo was sleeping and jumped up and down loudly on the wooden floor.

Kuroo grinned and Bokuto chuckled.

“I’m gonna buy ice cream to Iwaizumi.” Murmured practically already snoring, before passing out.

“Love you too Oikawa.” Whispered Kuroo looking at the ceiling, reluctantly amused, and finally returned to his sweet sleep.

Oh, the next day he was sure he would have to bear a lots of complaints and whining, but it was already used to it: from the first day they’ve _really_ met, Kuroo had known Oikawa was going to make his life a hell.

 

***

 

The first time Kuroo saw him, he and Bokuto were going to lesson on their first day of university. They were walking excitedly down the unpaved paths that cut the enormous campus and led the students to their own faculty; as always, they were joking and making stupid puns, while remembering their former teammates and wondering what they were doing. Talking helped them shoving down the nervousness they felt; Kuroo was worried about his friend going through that day alone. Bokuto was a sunshine but…he got cloudy easily and Kuroo wanted him to be happy that day. He wanted them to start their new life in the best way possible.

At some point, a colorful mass attracted Kuroo’s eyes. To be honest, it was a ravenous and waving mass gathered around a single person, like a pack of wild monkeys.

Oikawa, in the distance, was surrounded by screaming girls and even some boys. He was chirping cheerfully with a cute smile on his lips, perfect hair and attire. Simple jeans and white T-shirt looked good on him, even though on other boys they would have just been plain.

Kuroo whistled and elbowed his best friend, who was excitingly talking about Akaashi as the new captain.

“Someone’s already popular.” Observed amused and incredulous, those people seemed enthusiastic fans. Maybe a bit too enthusiastic. That’s magazines’ magic for you.

Bokuto followed his stare and individuated the guy he was talking about.

“So Sawamura was right uh? Oikawa really came here.” asked curious, tilting his head to the right and to the left as he always did when was intensely observing something.

“It must be nice to be so good-looking.” Snorted Kuroo, before realizing Bokuto was still watching the setter perplexed.

“I don’t know,” answered seriously, twitching his lips in a doubtful expression, “He doesn’t look particularly happy. Kinda fake, you know.” Added shrugging his shoulders, before changing topic again. His attention’s span was really brief.

But Kuroo stared at Oikawa a little longer, struck by the words of his surprisingly observant friend.

Ah, that was it. Oikawa’s smile didn’t reach his eyes.

 

 

The second time was during the auditions to enter in the university’s volleyball team. He and Bokuto were in different groups from him, but during some breaks Kuroo had the time to spare him some glances.

Now he understood why Chibi-chan called him Grand King and Sawamura’s guys had to fight so hard to beat him. He was like an orchestra’s conductor and at the same time the soloist who pulled the whole group. His movements were refined and precise, his decisions sharp and confident.

Oikawa lived up to his name.

“I want to play with him.” Bokuto’s voice shook him from staring. Kuroo saw fire burning in his friend’s eyes. “I want to spike the ball he sets.” Added fiercely, drying up the sweat from his face with the hem of his t-shirt.

“After how you played today, you’re surely gonna do it.” Congratulated him the bedhead haired guy with a friendly punch on the shoulder, and Bokuto beamed jumping up and down.

“Bro! We both are going to do it! We were majestic!” exclaimed enthusiastically raising a fist up in the air. Kuroo grinned in response, glancing briefly towards Oikawa. That year was going to be interesting.

 

 

The third time was the decisive one. The one Kuroo would have learnt to curse and bless during the next years.

It all started because Bokuto, his best friend, his family, the best brother in the entire universe, had decided at ten and a half in the night that he wanted to make cookies. Homemade chocolate cookies.

Now, two things have to be taken in consideration. First: yes, Bokuto was the one who cooked in their shared apartment and yes, he was extremely good at it, especially baking. Surprised uh? Second, they lived in the university’s VD dorm, renowned for being cheap and able to comply with all their needs, but really strict. So strict that they had curfew at ten and couldn’t make the slightest noise during the weekdays, unless they wanted to be skinned alive. But hey, it was really cheap.

Therefore, when, in the middle of his preparations, Bokuto realized they hadn’t enough sugar, Kuroo wanted to cry hard.

“Bro,” plead Bokuto with a yellow apron full of little owls and a mixer in his hands, “Bro I _need_ to bake those cookies. Now.” It was true that when it entered in his hyperactive, like now, or depressed phase baking helped him, but…

“Bo, I can’t go outside to…” Kuroo, deadpan, tried to reason with him but his friend was already looking at him with watery eyes. Every single time Bokuto did something stupid, Kuroo went down with him. Deep inside he already knew it was useless to persuade him, but, for the sake of his conscience, he had at least to try.

“They are going to be delicious. I promise.”

“I know but…”

“I’m going to put a lot of chocolate inside.” Bokuto added literally imploring him and dangerously waving around the mixer. Even his owls seemed to look at Kuroo with puppy eyes.

“Bo please…” groaned, feeling his resolve shattering. After all that time, he just treasured him too much.

“I’m going to shape them as kittens.”

Kuroo froze with a hand in the unruly black hair. 

“Okay, what I have to do?” asked seriously, having completely forgotten that he was already wearing his pajamas.

Bokuto smiled brightly, victorious.

“Well you don’t have to actually go to the market.” Explained to him, “You can just ask our neighbors.”

“We still don’t know them. There’s the curfew and what if  they ’re already sleeping?” argued, but he was already searching for his slippers. He usually walked barefoot at home and they had the habit to disappear under the couch.

Bokuto showed a sly grin that Kuroo didn’t like at all.

“Surely the guy upstairs is not sleeping.” Observed innocently and Kuroo groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Seriously?”

“Kittens.” Answered Bokuto nodding and Kuroo was outside the door.

 

They had been living there for two weeks already, but they hadn’t still met the upstairs’ neighbor; they only knew that, on random nights, he would wake up at impossible hours (or maybe he never went to sleep) and would make a noisy mess. They couldn’t understand what he was actually doing, it seemed to them he was alone, but, being over them, his stomping around woke them up and prevented them for falling back to sleep. Moreover, it was a mystery how nobody else of the staff hadn’t already reprimanded him.

A part of Kuroo held a grudge against the mysterious insomniac, sleep was sacred, but the other was curious about his identity and night’s occupation.

 

He finally arrived in front of the fated door and could hear some  muffled voices talking inside. He took a deep breath and knocked.

The voice hushed and he knocked again. Some steps towards  him ,  a pause and the door opened slightly.

“Hi, sorry to disturb you at this hour but…YOU?” exclaimed Kuroo, recognizing the bright brown eyes that were fixed on him, and his jaw dropped.

“Oikawa Tooru, pleased to meet you Kuroo Tetsurou.” Replied amused the guy in front of him, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

Fair traits, mischievous glint in the eyes and confident faint smile.

Yes, he was Oikawa, but not the Oikawa Kuroo expected. His hair were unruly and disheveled, he was wearing dark blue nerdy glasses and a electric blue large pajama with…

“…are those aliens?” stuttered pointing at the flashing green creatures on his shirt, utterly shocked. Not really Kuroo’s smoothest introduction.

“I don’t want fashion related comments from a guy who’s wearing pajamas with black kittens.” Shot back Oikawa, leaning against the door’s frame with a grin.

Kuroo looked down at himself and cursed. Damn Bokuto.

“I would like to point out that red is my color.” Tried to defend himself fidgeting in the desert corridor; the other chuckled giving him a long look, from head to toes.

“I don’t doubt it.” Replied with a low tone that probably in a normal situation would have been considered suave, but Kuroo just found it funny and dorky since the aliens were still glancing at him “But if you don’t mind, why are you here Kuroo?” asked then impatiently Oikawa. His eyes shined with curiosity, even if he tried to conceal it.

“You already know me, are you a stalker or an admirer?” asked Kuroo straightening his pose and smirking down at him. At least was taller than him.

Oikawa snorted raising his eyes.

“Your team tried to take my place as Karasuno’s fated rival, obviously I checked on you.” explained waving a hand to dismiss the news, “And you and Bokuto are going to be my teammates: I’ve studied you. Well, since you know  me , I guess we’re even.”

“First, we are Karasuno’s fated rival. Second, the results of the audition haven’t been announced yet.” Pointed out Kuroo amused by his cocky attitude, but Oikawa’s grin widened.

“I have seen you play and I know my potential. Trust me, we’re going to be.” He said with smug confidence, but was clearly beaming inside.

Kuroo was going to answer proudly, when a second person came and interrupted them.

“Oi Oikawa, who’s there?” a rough voice asked.

“It’s my future teammate Iwa-chan!” chirped Oikawa and the door opened more to reveal the figure of the other boy. Kuroo recognized him: Oikawa’s former ace, with a plain Godzilla’s T-shirt just to pair with his childhood friend.

“I don’t envy him.” Commented with compassion Iwaizumi and Kuroo had to hold his laughter.

“Mean Iwa-chan. I’m an adorable person.” Oikawa whined pouting and then addressing the neighbor, “However, he’s my best friend Iwaizumi and is gonna stay the night.” Iwaizumi nodded to Kuroo and stretched his hand.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Kuroo.” He answered shaking it.

“And you need?” added Iwaizumi puzzled, looking at the black-haired guy. 

“Sugar.” He answered briefly with a sigh.

“Sugar?” repeated uncertain Oikawa lifting an eyebrow.

“Bokuto is baking cookies.”

“At this  hour ?”

“Please don’t ask.” Kuroo replied him tiredly, raising  a hand, “He says it relaxes him.”

Oikawa nodded amused with a shrug and make a gesture to enter; Iwaizumi chuckled.

“He seems troubling as you.” Commented with a glance to Oikawa, winning another “Mean Iwa-chan!”

They entered the apartment and, while the owner went in the kitchen and Iwaizumi leaned against the wall waiting, Kuroo remained dumbfounded on the doorstep. Well, in general the flat and its furniture were the same as theirs but…there were poster of aliens, spaceships, old black and white movies and volleyball’s player literally everywhere; the couch was covered in blankets and cd’s cases, the dining room’s table was already full with piled up books and notebooks, and…

“…are those luminescent stars on the ceiling?” asked trying hard to not laugh.

“Yes they are, Kuro-chan.” Answered Oikawa proudly, emerging from the kitchen to his right, “They shine in the dark and are disposed as the real ones.”

“You’re really a nerd.” Kuroo burst out, losing his fight and laughing loudly.

Oikawa pouted threatening him with the pack of sugar.

“Something wrong with me loving aliens and stars?” asked with a wary look, even if he was still childishly sulking; Kuroo caught that slight change in his demeanor and shook his head to reassure him, deeply amused.

“Not really. It’s just unexpected…” he tried to explain drying his eyes, “You looked so perfect and composed in public, like a popular star or a perfect magazine’s idol, when in reality you’re really as crazy and strange as us.”

Oikawa blinked at him surprised and a small blush creeped on his cheeks.

“Well, I like to be myself when I am at home…” revealed embarrassed, “take this now.” Hurried and shoved the sugar against Kuroo’s chest.

“Thanks Tooru-chan!” the catlike boy purred and Oikawa gave him a horrified look. He clearly wasn’t used to this type of reaction to his annoying remarks. 

Iwaizumi chuckled watching their exchange as if they were a sort of comic movie.

“Instead of thanking me, bring me some cookies tomorrow.” Oikawa demanded childishly.

“Only if you promise to stop your mysterious nocturnal activities.” He blackmailed him slyly. Now that they knew each other, Kuroo felt he could be honest and direct. He damn needed his uninterrupted sleep back.

At his words, Oikawa paled terrified and Iwaizumi froze.

“What?” growled, his face darkening.

“You’re under me?” asked the brown-haired guy with high-pitched voice and wide eyes.

“Yes and, when you start doing I don’t know what, me and Bokuto can’t sleep.” Kuroo explained annoyed, crossing his arms.

“SHITTYKAWA!” Iwaizumi roared suddenly making him jump, “Are you doing it again?” asked punching his friend on the head.

“But Iwa-chan…” cried him holding his head with both hands.

“You have to fucking sleep Trashykawa, how many times I have said it?” raged before hitting him again; then he turned to a shocked Kuroo and took out his phone with a resigned expression.

“I’m sorry for this idiot.” apologized exasperated, “If we exchange numbers, every time he starts making noise just send me a text and I’m gonna put him to sleep.”

Oikawa tried to protest, but a deadly glance from Iwaizumi made him shut up.

“Oh,  ehm ... thank you.” Answered a confused Kuroo, but then he recited his number.

“I’m the one who’s sorry. It seems that from now on this idiot is gonna be in your care. Good luck.”

 

Five minutes later, Kuroo was in his own apartment, leaving his slippers at the entrance.

A wild owl appeared immediately.

“How did it go? Do you have the sugar?” asked Bokuto bouncing towards him in the corridor. He had…well some strange substances on his hands and face that Kuroo really didn’t want to find on his own clothes.

He raised the prey and gave him a half-amused, half-incredulous look.

“Bo, you can’t believe what I just witnessed.”

But it was too late, the owl had jumped on him for a hug the instant he’d seen the sugar.

 

 

The next morning Oikawa was walking towards his classroom, humming softly. He had slept deeply and peacefully that night and was feeling refreshed; he was sure that he looked hot like hell in the new sweater and felt positive towards the day. He was looking down to his tidy notes about the previous lessons, just to arrive prepared on the lecture, when he heard an excited screaming piercing his eardrums.

“OIKAWA!” 

He jolted and turned his head with eyes wide open just to see a wild Bokuto running towards him while waving his hands to attract his attention. Not that he could have ever passed unnoticed: he was wearing a shocking yellow T-shirt and black jeans. Half of the camp now was probably looking at him too and Oikawa considered if it was the case to feign ignorance or not; it was the first quiet morning without squirming fans and he was feeling relaxed… but then saw Kuroo behind his friend with a knowing and at the same time a nervous apologizing grin, so he just waited for them.

“Good morning Bokuto-chan!” Oikawa greeted politely the boy who practically launched himself against him, stopping a few centimeters from his face.

“Oikawa, nice to meet you in person! Thanks for the sugar!” said happily with glimmering eyes, then he shoved in his hands a metal box. “For you!” added smiling satisfied.

Oikawa looked at the gift, perplexed.

“The cookies.” Explained calmly Kuroo, finally catching up with his slow-paced walk.

Oikawa’s eyes widened, alternating glances between Bokuto and the box.

“You’ve really brought me some?” asked incredulous. Kuroo raised an eyebrow noticing that the other guy was honestly surprised about it.

“You don’t like them?” feared Bokuto gasping melodramatically and bringing a hand to his heart, but Oikawa shook his head beginning to laugh softly, covering his mouth with a hand.

“No, no I like them Bokuto-chan!” reassured him with a strange smile, “I just didn’t expect it.” assured, making Bokuto smile again.

“Well that’s good, hope you enjoy them!”

“Oh oh oh, Tooru-chan the lady-killer is not used to gifts?” mocked him Kuroo passing a hand through his hair.

Oikawa pouted at his remark, lifting his chin with superiority.

“I’m totally used to adoring ladies’ gifts, I just didn’t expect it from friends.” The words slipped out before he could stop himself.

Bokuto’s eyes, if possible, became even bigger.

“Have you heard bro?” whispered loudly in awe, a giddy smile on his lips.

“I heard, I heard bro.” reassured him Kuroo, grinning openly.

Oikawa blushed immediately.

“Wait I didn’t mean…!” tried to defend himself Oikawa, but it was already too late. Bokuto jumped over him and bear-hugged him tightly.

“Bro, he already considers us his friends!” hooted excitedly swinging the poor astonished boy around. 

“I know Bo, our Tooru-chan is really sweet deep down inside.”

The brunette looked both amused, stupefied and terrified; his mind refused to kill the owl’s happiness by saying he made a mistake  while talking. It would have been as horrible as kicking a puppy.

“Is he always like this?” inquired silently to Kuroo, who shrugged nodding.

“Sorry, he loves people.” Justified him, before grabbing Bokuto from the scruff of the neck and removing him from Oikawa. He protested but quieted down a little.

Oikawa tried to compose himself, straightening clothes with an awkward smile and heated cheeks.

“Well, now if you excuse me I have my lessons to…” tried to find a way out without being unpolite, but Bokuto cursed horrified.

“Shit I’m late!” he exclaimed suddenly starting  running at full speed, “See you at lunch Oikawa, Kuroo!” shouted waving a hand already far from them.

Kuroo laughed at Oikawa’s baffled expression.

“Sorry, it’s his personality. He love making friends even if it can result a bit…overwhelming.” Tried to explain, scratching his nape, “If you don’t want you don’t have to hang out with us, I know how he is and if you have already plans…”  Part of  Kuroo was worried  about Bokuto ;  he was always so open and  enthusiastic about everything  that most people after  a bit became annoyed and stopped hanging with him , much to the  owl’s sadness . If they were to play volleyball with Oikawa it would have been better to maintain a good relationship.

“You don’t want me, Kuro-chan?” joked Oikawa interrupting his stream of worried thoughts and beginning to walk beside him.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow and then leaned slightly toward him, just to see him flinching a little but trying to hide it.

“I would really appreciate your presence. However, I’m afraid you could be traumatized by us.” Said smirking, but Oikawa snorted meeting his black coal eyes.

“Too late for that.” Laughed, “So I gladly accept your invitation, hoping to traumatize you as well.” Replied cheekily.

“So soft Tooru-chan, but you already had too, with that aliens’ pajamas.” Hummed Kuroo, before gesturing a sulking Oikawa that he was going right, “See you later then.”

“Where?” asked Oikawa, heading left.

“Just for today you can come to our apartment!” answered him jokingly, before fastening his pace and leaving the brunette behind him.

 

 

"…and Akaashi became captain, so I’m not worried at all. He was the best vice ever and now he’ll lead the team just fine.” Finished talking Bokuto waving the chopsticks in the air, grains of rice stuck on his cheeks.

“I’ve seen him playing.” Nodded Oikawa thoughtful, “He’s a reliable setter and capable of instant decisions, I bet your team is going far this year too.” Recognized, taking another bite of fish.

Bokuto shined at the praise and Oikawa playfully grinned.

“And he was also able to tame you, Bokuto-chan; probably he’s able to bear anything now, earthquake and tsunami’s emergencies included.” Added mischievously and the owl emitted a fake lament, bringing a hand to his chest and pointing him with his index finger.

“I thought you were a good guy Oikawa! Why did you betray me?” asked incredulously, trying to show a hurt expression, “Too Bokue feel me?”

“It’s “Tu quoque filii  mi .””  tried to  correct him Kuroo ,  but was ignored .

“You resemble a child that played with food, so I’ve problems taking you seriously.” Replied Oikawa throwing Bokuto a napkin with a smile on his lips.

Kuroo snorted while Bokuto pouted attempting to clean himself. To be honest, Kuroo was amazed that the lunch was going that smoothly, apart for rare awkward silences. They were in their dining room, eating Bokuto’s cooking and talking about high school’s experiences. At first Oikawa seemed unease, observing them like he was filling a complete analysis about them in his head or like he was going to be suddenly eaten alive, but with time started to relax. He had a trashy personality, but Kenma would have said that it was the same as Kuro’s; in particular, the black-haired guy was pleased about how he related with Bokuto. Not only he didn’t seem annoyed, but he had soon warmed up and joked happily with the owl, honestly interested in what he was saying. If Oikawa was faking it, then he was a damn monster because even Kuroo, who had learnt to perceive even the smallest emotions from the slightest expressions thanks to Kenma, couldn’t find him out. He also suspected that for unknown motives Oikawa smoothed his sarcasm when talking to the owl, who was shining with excitement about his new friend; he didn’t when exchanging remarks with Kuroo, but that was fine because they were standing on the same ground. It was a friendly war they both enjoyed.

“Your team is gonna be okay?” asked Bokuto finally free from the rice.

“The new captain, Yahaba, is scary as hell when he wants. Until he manages to keep in line Mad Dog-chan he’s going to be fine, and I swear that he’s really good at it.” Chuckled thinking about his juniors, “Well, you’re going to see them when playing against yours at national. They’ve inherited our will: they’re gonna win.” Threatened sharply.

“Oh, oh, oh! What a proud former captain we have!” laughed Kuroo placing his elbow on the table and leaning his chin on the hand, “I’m sorry but my kittens are going to kick your ass.” Answered seemingly friendly.

“Akaashi is going to win! I’m going to cheer them until they’re so fired up they could take down the whole world!”

“I will bring a megaphone!” promised Oikawa crossing his arms.

“I’m going to choreograph a lucky dance!” planned Kuroo passionate.

They stared at each other for some seconds in silence while images of what they’ve said popped up in their mind, until they burst out cackling uncontrollably.

“Damn, we seem some competitive parents!” exclaimed Oikawa with tears in his eyes.

“Bo, if you do something like that Akaashi is gonna beat you into a pulp or kill you in your sleep.” Reminded him Kuroo, but he really wanted to see him doing it either way. It would have been awesome.

“Dude, you talk? Kenma is going to burn you alive if you embarrass him like that.”

“My guys are going to love me.” Bragged Oikawa raising his chin.

“Maybe yes, but Iwaizumi, I bet, is going to hit you hard enough to make you unconscious.” Snorted Kuroo.

“Iwa-chan is a brute!” agreed Oikawa, showing a fake horrified expression, “But we forgot someone important in this cheering match.” Added with a grave expression.

The other two quieted down, wondering about the new idiocy Oikawa was going to say.

“Whot?” asked Bokuto.

Oikawa took a breath.

“Dadchi.” 

“Oooooh!” Kuroo started laughing again, “How could we? He and Suga are going to be the proudest parents in the gym!”

“I can  tell you for sure that they still go to practice to control their children.  Shouyou has told me that while chatting.” Assured Bokuto.

“ That’s nothing. Have you ever seen Mr. Refreshing’s cheering dance? Kuroo I’m sorry for you, but there’s not competition: he made all the team dance it.” Oikawa revealed.

“A cheering dance?” the two blurted incredulously.

“Why they didn’t show it at the campus?”

“I can’t believe I haven’t seen it.” Kuroo cried with hands in his hair.

“Then you’re lucky to have me.” Oikawa quietly said, shutting them up. They stopped moving and lamenting to look at him with their mouths opened.

“You can’t have done it.” refused Kuroo a slow grin showing on his lips.

Oikawa was literally beaming.

“You’re going to discover that there’re few things I can’t do it, Kuro-chan.” Mused flirtatiously Oikawa, raising his phone and swinging it before their eyes.

“I love you Oikawa!” blurted out Bokuto jumping from his chair to hurry at his side, while the boy searched for his treasure between the data.

“You’re trash. But gold trash.” Agreed Kuroo amazed, standing up and reaching them. He placed himself behind Oikawa, leaning against the chair with his face near to the boy’s ear. He didn’t notice the light blush on Oikawa’s cheeks nor his flinching, too focused on the phone’s screen.

“Here, the precious video.” Oikawa solemnly said, finally opening the file.

 

Five minutes later, they were still laughing uncontrollably on the couch, after having played the video more than six times.

“I can’t believe it. I can’t believe it.” Repeated Kuroo with hoarse throat, seated between cushions on the opposite side to Oikawa’s.

“I wanted to do it with Akaashi too!” regretted playfully Bokuto, lying down on the wooden floor, with hands holding his hurting stomach for laughing too much.

“I’m afraid we have to admit that they’re going to be the best cheering parents ever.” Admitted Oikawa with a sigh, crouched on his side.

“Damn, when I see them again I’m going to ask for a performance.”

“I want to see it too.” Hooted Bokuto.

“And if you want,” Oikawa claimed their attention with a dangerous glint in his eyes, “Through some illegal ways involving my and their juniors, on my computer I have the “Mom compilation”!” revealed mysteriously in a low voice.

“Mom compilation?” asked curious Bokuto, rolling left and right.

“All Suga’s mom-moments. They’ve filmed him and made a video.”

They gasped in awe.

“Tomorrow night.” Begged Bokuto with pleading eyes.

“It’s your turn for dinner.” Added Kuroo, stretching his long limbs like a cat, with a wink that made Oikawa grin. 

“This was smooth Kuro-chan. If it wasn’t for our dorky first meeting, I could even believe you are not the nerd I know you are.” Joked happily, bringing his knees to his chest.

“I would have loved to see it.” Bokuto cried laughing at his embarrassed friend.

“I’m always smooth, and I was yesterday too.” Protested in vain. Well, at least usually was, or so he believed. And even if he wasn’t, for now he was just happy that Oikawa seemed truly at ease and enjoying their lunch: no shadows in his eyes, no lies behind his smiles.

“Yeah, kittens make everything sexier.” commented Oikawa with a huff, standing up.

“Shut up, aliens’ guy.”

“Where are you going?” asked Bokuto grabbing his leg, but the boy shook him off.

“I’ve a lecture at three, so I’m going to wash the plates and go.” Answered with a polite smile.

Bokuto pouted.

“You can’t! You’re our guest!” protested trying to get up, but Oikawa pushed him down with a little kick.

“I can. You cooked, I wash.” Decided firmly, before giving a doubtful look to Kuroo and then smiling slyly, “Well, I and Kuro-chan wash, since you didn’t do anything.” Addressed the bedhead haired guy.

“I prepared the table.”

“You didn’t.” replied Oikawa deadpan.

Kuroo sighed defeated and raised his hands.

“Coming, coming Tooru-chan!” complied standing up and following him.

“Bo, you relax down a bit and rest okay? We’re going to do it.” Reassured his friend, who mumbled something under his breath before curling up on the floor. 

 

Both Kuroo and Oikawa ended up one next to the other, one washing and the taller one drying and putting everything in its place.

“So, you had fun?” asked Kuroo, opening the cupboard. He talked quietly and nonchalantly, but side-glanced at Oikawa’s reactions.

He stopped for a second from cleaning a bowl, but then began again as  nothing ,  humming quietly.

“I had.” Answered honestly, focusing on his chore. His usually chirping voice was now a calm whisper. Kuroo found fascinating the variety of emotions and expressions he could alternated in so short spans of time.

“You like Bokuto.” This wasn’t a question.

“There’s someone who doesn’t?”

“More than you  think , actually.”

Oikawa huffed, passing him the glasses.

“Well yeah, I can understand why they could but no. He’s an honest, easygoing, heartwarming guy and an excellent spiker. I like him. I want to befriend him.” Admitted thoughtfully, drying his hands. They had finished quickly.

“That’s good.” Nodded Kuroo, a small ball of happiness floating inside of him.

“It is?”

Kuroo looked up from what was doing, black eyes wide open. Wait, was he serious?

Oikawa was serious. He wore his usual carefree smile, but glancing at Kuroo he seemed waiting for a sudden blow to strike him down. He was unsure, unease about…what Kuroo thought.

“Wait-Yes I mean- Why you-…” Goodbye smoothness, “Yes. Yes Oikawa. I want to befriend you too, so it’s okay. It’s a _good_ thing.”

His blurted and goofy words were unexpectedly what Oikawa wanted to hear. A wave of relief washed over him, his posture relaxing again and his smile brightening.

“So cute, Kuroo-chan!” joked happily passing him by and gently patting his shoulder, “I would like to spend all my time befriending you too, but I have lesson!” reminded exiting the kitchen.

Kuroo followed him shaking his head. That guy changed rapidly as the sea.

“Thank you for the hospitality! I’ll wait for you tomorrow night.” thanked Oikawa wearing his shoes, before turning towards the living room to greet Bokuto.

“Bok-“ started shouting but Kuroo shut him placing abruptly a hand on his mouth. The guy looked at him confused and Kuroo bit his lips to not laugh, grabbing him from the wrist and bringing him nearer the couch.

“Oh.” Oikawa exclaimed, now he was trying to not burst too.

“If he doesn’t have nothing to do, he always falls asleep.” Kuroo explained, pointing to a curled Bokuto, hooting softly in his sleep on the floor.

“Is he a child?” asked Oikawa so amused he just wanted to laugh to his heart content. But waking Bokuto would have been a capital crime.

“Yes, and I’m the single mother.” Answered Kuroo with an exasperated sigh that made Oikawa have to muffle his giggles with a hand.

“I really don’t understand why people wouldn’t want to befriend you two.” 

 

 


	2. Nothing could go wrong, except Oikawa Tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groaning, Kuroo dropped the pen and picked up the phone. Cursed him and his stupid big brown eyes. And his aliens too.  
> “What’s up Oikawa?” asked, praying all the gods to help him out before having an ictus for the stress.  
> “Hi Kuro-chan! Just a quick question!” Oikawa said too cheerfully, almost hysterically, waiting for his confirm.  
> “Go on.” He replied. Please let me study. Please let me study. Please let me study.  
> “Could you lend me a pair of your underwear?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M HERE! And nothing, I just love them. Kuroo probably hates me because I'm ruining his university's career and life in general, but well, not my fault. Mostly Oikawa's. I let you read this chapter full of blushing guys, fluff, alternations between seriousness and absurdity. With a bit of BokuAka
> 
>  
> 
> I have a TUMBLR account with the same nickname and with an OPEN ASK BOX (for headcanons, drabble, scenarios..) for Haikyuu and others fandoms, feel free to drop if interested!

**_ Nothing could go wrong, except Oikawa Tooru. _ **

 

 

After two or three weeks of university, Kuroo’s daily routine had eventually adjusted. His lectures occupied the majority of his time, together with volleyball: As Oikawa had predicted, the three of them were been accepted and now had to struggle with evening’s practice, where they were the juniors and had to start from the basics again. The remaining time was divided between studying, being lazy in the apartment to relax and his time with Oikawa and Bokuto to burn the eventual stress. Living with Bokuto gave the two of them a lot of extra time to bond even more and they were already used to align their schedules in order to spend most of the time left together. However, Oikawa, even though he was only their upstairs’ neighbor and had a completely different schedule, managed to slide in their daily life with an unusual ease. Their dinners together became a tradition: Thursday and Saturday’s night they ate at Oikawa’s apartment, Wednesday and Friday’s at Kuroo and Bokuto’s. Gradually the brunette started to have lunch with them too, even if it was always a sudden self-invitation, and consequently their afternoons together increased: Wednesday’s was dedicated to studying, Saturday’s to movies, laziness and sometimes a hang out to breathe fresh air. From time to time, they even spent their weekends reviewing and finishing assignments they couldn’t do during the week due to practice. 

Now, this could seem a very healthy, relaxed and common university’s life. Well, probably at first Kuroo believed it too; except for Bokuto’s mood swings, sudden crazy plans and their childishness emerging at the most unexpected times. Anyhow, Kuroo still hadn’t understood what being friend with Oikawa meant. Let alone falling in love with him.

 

“Oikawa, I’m dead serious: tell me it’s a joke.” Kuroo begged on the phone, rubbing tiredly his eyes with a hand.

“I wouldn’t be calling you if it was!” freaked out Oikawa, piercing his eardrums that high-pitched voice of his. Well, that was a true, hysteric attack.

“Okay, okay calm down. We’re coming…” groaned defeated Kuroo, hanging up and slamming his forehead on the books he should had been studying. He had a chemistry’s test the next day. He was late with his paper for biology. Why that guy hated him?

Bokuto, roosted on a chair in front of him, raised his golden eyes from the math’s notes and gave him an amused look.

“What has Tooru done this time?” asked curious, playing with a pencil in his hands. It was a normal, late Thursday’s afternoon and the two of them were studying in the living room; thanks to Kuroo’s military attitude towards studying, Bokuto was managing to keep up with all his courses and he was pretty proud about it. Akaashi was too and that was another fundamental incentive.

“He has blown up the kitchen.” Moaned his friend, trying to find the strength to get up, but his astonishment was too strong this time; even his hair were unusually slumped on the desk. He just wanted to review his notes peacefully. How Oikawa could have even done it?

Bokuto opened his eyes wide dramatically.

“Blown up?” repeated incredulously.

“Blown up.” Confirmed Kuroo beaten, still leaning on their table, “Or at least that’s what he had screamed into my ears. He asked us to bring him a lot of detergents, rags, mops and sponges. Ah, he also told to come wearing old clothes. That’s all I could decipher from his whining, hysterical crying.” Reported in monotone voice. Goodbye degree, goodbye.

Bokuto burst into laughter, tilting his head back and with his shoulders shaking for the amusement.

“Man, I love him!” exclaimed, as always seeing the bright side of everything. And, actually, he was bored of studying now and wanted to move around: his friend just gave him the best excuse.

“We should let him alone in his mess.” Grumbled Kuroo, exasperated, wishing to be angry at Oikawa but without managing to.

“We can’t Bro!” stopped him Bokuto, standing up and stretching his limbs, “It’s our fault too. We’re the one who’d said to him he had to try cooking for once.” Reminded, reaching the storage closet to search for all they needed.

“I asked him to cook, not to demolish his apartment!” growled Kuroo going slowly to his room and searching for a change of clothes to bring upstairs, still incapable of accepting what kind of tsunami Oikawa was.

“Come on Bro, don’t be too hard on him! He seemed pretty hysterical, we need at least to check on him. Ah, bring me a change too! I’m afraid we’re going to need it.”  Bokuto boosted the black-haired guy, putting in his hands a basket full of detergents and pushing him towards the door, “Let’s go, my other bro needs me!” exclaimed waving two mop as they were spears.

After two stairs’ flights and a bunch of perplexed glances, they reached Oikawa’s apartment.

“Tooruuuu!” hooted Bokuto knocking loudly on the door, “We’re here to help you!” 

Kuroo heard hurried footsteps and someone crashing against the door. Then Oikawa opened it slamming.

“Thank God!” welcomed them, panting hard.

“Damn.” Cursed Kuroo horrified. Even Bokuto was  speechless , and this said it all.

“And you haven’t seen the kitchen.” Commented with a begrudging pout Oikawa.

“I don’t want to anymore.” whispered the black-haired one, in catatonic shock. Bokuto nodded, his eyes so widened they seemed on the verge of falling.

Their friend was entirely covered in yellowish batter and white  cream , with some red  splashes here and there. And for “ entirely ”,  it meant from his toes to his curls. He had only cleaned a bit his face, but his hair, clothes and arms were a sticky mess.

Oikawa let them enter and the two followed him, paying attention to not be touched by the creamy monster. Well, the brunette was unfortunately right: the room had it worst. Certainly worst.

There was liquid cream spread on the entire floor and on the hob; batter was hanging from the ceiling and the cupboards. From the microwave came out strange smokes and they could see that something carbonized was still inside. The small table was covered in tomato sauce, dripping on the floor, and in the sink there was a broken mixer.

“How the hell did you do it?” asked Kuroo crazed, clenching his grip around the mop. What kind of food was cruelly murdered in that room?

“This is your fault!” cried Oikawa looking at him desperately, “You two complained that every time we had dinner at my apartment I always prepared you ready meals or ordered take away. I tried to cook something on my own, alright? This is the result! This is why I don’t cook!” white cream streamed on his cheeks and his eyes were hallucinated, as if he was the first one who couldn’t believe the mess he’d done.

Kuroo had to bite his bottom lip to not laugh, because the absurdity of the events was starting to kick in, but he understood his outburst could have definitively made Oikawa explode and, damn it, it wasn’t the right moment. Even because the guy seemed truly humiliated by his failure.

“It’s okay, it’s okay Tooru!” Bokuto decided that his friend’s well-being was more important than his shirt and just put an arm around his shoulder to console him, “Your best friends have come to help you! We’re going to make this kitchen tidy as before! Don’t worry!” reassured him with a big, warm smile.

As always, Oikawa couldn’t even try to protest because Bokuto’s confidence was overwhelming and his brightness too convincing. With a sigh, he nodded and lifted a hand to ask for a detergent; Kuroo promptly gave him one of his and, rolling his eyes, flashed him an amused smirk that made Oikawa blush.

In the end Kuroo had decided he could forgive him, some parts of him being a klutz were cute.

“Better to start then, or we’re not going to finish until tomorrow’s morning.” Oikawa mumbled kneeling down and starting to scrub the slimy floor. The other two followed his example.

Bokuto chose to wipe the hob and the cupboards, while Kuroo kneeled to help Oikawa.

“Anyway, what were you trying to cook?” asked at some point, rolling up his black sleeves.

At his words, Oikawa’s face flushed immediately and he fixed his brown eyes on the floor.

“I…I could have tried to cook pizza and bake a strawberry and cream cake.” Answered sheepishly, squeezing his rag in a bucket.

Bokuto stopped humming to look at him amazed.

“It’s not a simple cake.” Observed cautiously, tilting his head; a glint of curiousness shined in his eyes.

“Well it was the first result on the internet when I searched “Strawberry sweets”! How could have I known?” Oikawa uttered suddenly raising both his hands; by doing that he splashed Kuroo’s face with cream and the other murderously glared at him.

“Sorry Kuro-chan!” the brunette tried to apologize, but began chuckling in the middle of it and ruined everything.

“Damn Oikawa! I should have let you here alone, drowning in lactose and tomato. Sleep with one eye open, I’m going to get my revenge someday!” growled attempting at cleaning his cheeks but he only did worst.

“I’m really sorry, but your disgusted face was really funny Kuro-chan!” explained Oikawa, spontaneously leaning in to wipe it off with his thumbs. Only when he found himself few centimeters apart from Kuroo, a hand near the lips and black coal eyes burning in his, he realized it was more embarrassing of what would have been with Iwa-chan or someone else. He felt his own cheeks reddening and rapidly retreated his hand, straightening his pose. Kuroo didn’t do anything, he just stared at him red as a tomato and his brain frozen in the moment. Damn, Oikawa’s shining, hazelnut eyes were pretty. Really pretty.

“A-anyway,” Oikawa continued his story trying to divert the attention from his blush, “I was managing to prepare it just fine. Everything was going well until I had to use that stupid mixer! I had put the bowl with the pizza’s dough near the one with the cream pat and, well I got distract and started mixing the dough. That stupid thing exploded everywhere and some flew in my eyes, blinding me. I stumbled and accidentally grabbed the other bowl, spilling the cream on the hob and on the floor. Still with my eyes closed, I slipped and fell backward. I tried to grab on to the table but instead I knocked over the tomato sauce’s bowl and just ended up laying down in this mess, covered with food.” On the last words, his voice was trembling and more acute than usual; it was clear that the accident had traumatized him deeply. “And during this five minutes long hell, I was also trying to make some popcorns that obviously got burnt and became coal in the microwave.” Added with a dramatic and defeated sigh, slouching his shoulders.

Now Bokuto and Kuroo were laughing so much that they had tears in their eyes.

“Are you the protagonist of some comedy film?”

“Tooru you made my day!”

Oikawa tried to sulk, but their laugh was contagious and he was starting to simile too; so, to have his revenge, suddenly he roughly jostled Kuroo, who fell in the puddle of cream and tomato, face splattered on the floor.

“This is your punishment for mocking me, Kuro-chan!” smirked at him sticking out his tongue like a child.

The bedhead guy rose slowly, wiping off his face.

After that he had stopped studying to help him, after that he had accepted to scrub that shit together with him, that cheeky bastard dared do that?!

“Oikawa.” Called in a low, purring tone.

“Uh-oh.” Stuttered Bokuto, freezing in his position, standing up on the hob to scrub the cupboards. Chills went down Oikawa’s spine and he immediately regretted his decision. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea messing with Kuroo.

“You’re dead.” Kuroo stated with an angelic smile, combing backwards his sticky hair.

Oikawa screeched crawling away, but it was too late. With a feline jump Kuroo was over him and pushed him down, towering with a dangerous grin.

“Kuro-chan you brute!” Oikawa started yelling and struggling, but the boy ignored it, pinning down his wrists with a hand and using the other to rub on his hair and face the cream, “I’m going to play Star Wars’ soundtracks all night long!” threatened vainly.

“Yes, yes do it. Actually, you already do, so nothing is gonna change.” The other dismissed his threat, but the brunette finally managed to overturn him and gain the upper position; however, Kuroo didn’t surrender easily and the two of them just ended up rolling and drenching each other with that mess.

“FOOD WAR!” Bokuto shouted wildly “Don’t leave me out!” and he enthusiastically jumped on top of them, crushing the two on the ground.

“Damn Bo! I’m gonna drown you!” Kuro cursed squeezing Oikawa against his chest, who had stopped breathing from the impact; instinctively Kuroo had put a hand behind the brunette’s head so he didn’t hit the floor and the boy, squished, hoped his cheeks weren’t as red as he felt. Damn dork Kuroo, being suddenly manly.

Bokuto hugged them both and then started rolling too in the sauces dragging the two with him, laughing hard at their screeches.

“I won’t show any pity for you Kou-chan!” Oikawa pouted using his free hand to pick up a blob of tomato sauce and throwing it on the spiky hair of his ace. Kuroo in the meanwhile managed to free himself and started gathering cream in his hands.

“Oh oh oh! That’s what I wanted Tooru!” he grinned mischievously before engaging with them in the most deadly and devastating food war ever seen.

 

Three hours after, around ten o’clock, Bokuto and Oikawa, washed and with clean clothes, were waiting in the living room for Kuroo to finish his shower. The catlike boy had lost three times at rock-paper-scissors so he had to wait for the other two, and, damn, Oikawa had taken an eternal shower.

“Oi Tooru,” Bokuto called, sprawled upside down on the couch, hair brushing the floor and legs on the seatback, “You still haven’t answered my question.” remembered curious.

“Uhm?” Oikawa, sitting with his legs to his chest while hugging a cushion, looked at him perplexed, “Which question?” asked arching an eyebrow.

“Why strawberries?” Bokuto repeated, golden eyes fixed on him.

Oikawa blushed deeply and looked with interest at his feet.

“Ah, ehm…” blurted scratching his nape uneasily and averting his eyes, “I-I just wanted to be a good friend you know? Last time, Kuroo had bought me milk bread for dinner so…so I wanted to prepare his favorite sweet to thank him, but I didn’t know which was! I only remembered he liked strawberries…” his voice softened until it disappear in an embarrassed whisper.

Bokuto immediately straightened up and pounced on him, ruffling his hair. A glowing bubble of happiness floated in his chest, feeling so lucky to have met with him; even with all of his flaws and eccentricities, he was a formidable guy.

“Oh oh oh! You’re such a good friend Tooru!” exclaimed happily, showing him a bright smile, “We should tell Kuroo, he would be very ha-“

“Please no!” Oikawa interrupted him hastily, giving him a pleading look, “Please don’t tell him.” A creeping nervousness and uneasiness were flashing on his face and Bokuto quieted for a second, startled. He knew by himself he was a hyperactive and noisy guy, the majority thought of him as a simpleton and naïve big child, but, actually, he had learnt to observe and understand the friends he cared about; he had become able to recognize when a person felt nervous or aware of something. He had learnt to help them, because there was nothing more frustrating to Bokuto than upsetting his friends.

“That’s okay then!” reassured him with a calmer tone, patting his shoulder, “This is going to be our bros’ secret!” promised drawing a cross on his chest with a serious look.

Oikawa blinked amazed and burst chuckling, relief calming him down and thankfulness, for having met such an amazing and caring guy, filled him up.

The bonding moment was interrupted by Bokuto’s stomach, which loudly roared his hunger and claimed his dinner.

“Well, it seems than in the end we have to order this night too.” Observed Oikawa amused.

“Pizza?”

“What? Can we have Ch-?”

“Is the guy who blew up the kitchen having demands?” asked slyly Bokuto, standing up already with his mobile in the hand.

“Pizza is good.” Oikawa agreed sulking with his arms crossed. Next time they were going to have Chinese, they liked it or not.

While Bokuto was dialing the number of their favorite pizza place, Oikawa took his phone and started filming the closed door that connected the living room to the corridors with the bedroom and the bathroom.

“Oi Tooru what are you-“

“I’m filming history. The revelation of the mystery of the year.” He murmured excitedly, red cheeks and shining eyes.

“Good evening! Pizza Balls at your service, how can I help you?” the thrilling voice of a waitress ringed in the owl’s head, distracting him from the impatient expression of his friend.

“Ehm good evening, we wanted to order three take away pizzas to the VD Dorm.” He answered thinking about the order, but the girl preceded him.

“Ah, for Oikawa Tooru and his friends? Room 114? A big pizza with pepperoni, a salmon and a margherita right?” recited by heart.

“Ah, yes.” Bokuto replayed confused. How many times they had already ordered there if she already remembered everything?

“They’re in going to arrive in forty-five minutes maximum. Good night and enjoy our service!” she chirped before hanging up.

Bokuto blinked, looking down at his phone without words. That was fast.

“Tooru I’m actually beginning to worry about our diet…” mumbled turning towards the couch, but Oikawa’s yell made him jerk.

“HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE? I’M OFFENDED! IT’S ABSURD!”

The brunette had fallen down from the couch, still holding the phone, and was looking at Kuroo with profound disbelief and incredulousness. Kuroo, who had just walked in the room with still a wet towel on his shoulders, was staring and the yelling guy confused: what the hell had he done this time?

“What?” asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“DON’T “WHAT” ME! YOUR FREACKING HAIR!” Oikawa shouted pointing with a finger at his head as if he had just murdered something. “Why your hair are still like that? Even Kou-chan’s after the shower becomes normal and stay down! Why do you still have that bedhead? Is it legal? Have you done something?” explained dramatically, bringing a hand to his hurt heart.

Bokuto was literally crying from laughter.

Kuroo was far less amused.

“It’s not my fault! I’ve tried everything!” defended himself annoyed, using the towel to dry his dripping, unruly hair.

“Are you an alien? Please bring me with you!” begged Oikawa trying to conceal his smirk, getting on his knees.

“Even If I were, I would never bring you on my spaceship. You would blew it up!” accused him with a grin before kicking him on the couch and collapsing into the cushions beside him.

“The was a cheap shot.” Oikawa grumbled bumping against his shoulder, but Kuroo tackled him with an arm around his neck, mimicking to strangle him, and ruffled his hair.

“Just stay quiet for a minute, you alien-freak! I’m hungry and dead tired!” huffed without any anger or accuse in his voice.

“Let me go, Kuro-chan!” whined Oikawa and, in the exact moment Kuroo let him straighten, Bokuto jumped on the two of them. He comfortable laid down on their laps, ignoring their grunting about his weight.

“Don’t worry Kuro! Pizza is coming!” assured excitedly and the other brightened up a bit.

“When?”

“In forty-five minute!” Bokuto answered giving him a thumb up.

Kuroo groaned.

“I’m going to eat you two before the pizzas arrive!” complained closing his eyes, his mind reminding him that he has to finish his assignments afterwards.

“I know that I’m perfect in every way, but I’m afraid I wouldn’t taste good.” Oikawa reasoned faking a sad expression.

Kuroo couldn’t help himself smirking at him.

“Let me have a bite so that I can judge.” Replied smoothly, staring intensely at him. Or at least he wanted to be smooth.

Bokuto burst into laughter.

“Brooooo! That was cheesy!”

“Kuro-chan, I appreciate your attempt at seducing me, but you still have a long way to go!” Oikawa followed him, covering his mouth with a hand to hide his snickering. 

Kuroo reddened brightly and groaning hid his face in Bokuto’s belly. Unfortunately, by doing that he missed the faint blush on Oikawa’s laughing lips.

“That was really embarrassing.” Recognized defeated.

“Come on, come on. Not everybody can be perfect like me!” Oikawa consoled him playfully, patting his shoulder.

“Oh really? I would like to see you try it without embarrassing yourself.” Retorted Kuroo, but the brunette smiled innocently.

“Sorry but I can’t show you my tricks yet.” Said with a shudder, then he moved Bokuto’s head from his laps to stand up, “But I can heal your wounded and hungry heart if you like.” Alluded mysteriously, immediately catching the two’s attention.

“I still have strawberry and whipped cream in the fridge.” He revealed puffing his chest.

“Damn I love you Tooru.” Bokuto exclaimed bouncing up with sparkling eyes.

“You devil, bring them now.” Begged Kuroo with wide, hungry eyes.

Oikawa disappeared in the kitchen, humming satisfied about their reaction. He still wanted to make amend about the whole mess.

“Do you want me to chop them?” shouted to them, still sprawled on the couch.

Kuroo turned paled and Bokuto showed a horrified expression.

“Don’t dare you touch anything in the kitchen!” answered hurriedly and Oikawa returned to the room with the prey and a pout.

“Aren’t you exaggerating a bit?” asked shoving in Kuroo’s arm the big bowl full of the delicious red fruit.

“I don’t want to go on a trip to the hospital tonight.” he explained biting his lip to not laugh at Oikawa’s offended expression, while Bokuto attacked the food.

“Am I not allowed in the kitchen anymore?”

“Not alone.” Bokuto answered to his surprise, pointing a strawberry against him, “If you want to cook, please call me!” added with a proud and confident smile.

“You can use the microwave just to heathen simple things, for the rest from now own you’re going to come to our apartment.” Kuroo replied choosing with caution his small treasures.

“Breakfast too?” asked Oikawa unwillingly.

“Breakfast too. It’s for our and the all dorm’ safety.” Confirmed the boy with a grin.

Oikawa huffed defeated and snatched away from his hands a strawberry for revenge.

“You’re such a worrywart, Kuro-chan!” mused with a glint of thankfulness in his eyes that Kuroo didn’t miss.

“I’m afraid I’m going to regret it, but I’m too kind.” He bragged picking another one.

“Bro, it’s like we have adopted him!” Bokuto explained beaming in sudden realization and Oikawa chuckled.

“That’s a disgusting, I don’t want you two as my parents.”

“Come on, call me dad Oikawa” Kuroo joked lightheartedly, without thinking too much about his words.

“That’s kinky Kuro-chan.” Whistled Oikawa with wide eyes.

“Bro, don’t corrupt our son!” Bokuto blamed him faking a glare that made Oikawa laugh.

Kuroo chocked, blushing furiously.

“I didn’t mean- I just-” tried to explain, but they were laughing too much to pay attention, “You two are the worst.”

“But you looooove us!” Bokuto insinuated cheekily, stuffing his mouth with strawberries.

“Ah yes, you love us “daddy”.” Oikawa mused still uncontrollably giggling.

“Oikawa don’t ever do that again. It gives me shivers.”

“From excitement?”

“I hate you.”

 

 

***

 

The next day, Kuroo  wanted to go  back to the day before and slap  the three of them. Hard. In the face.

Kuroo should  have known that it was going to  end like that ,  but part of him hoped it was only his paranoia .  But no ,  he was right and now he wanted to cry because of the  stress .

Standing in the living room, he looked defeated at his  best friend. Bokuto was curled up in the corner of the  room, facing the walls ;  his hair were down, the  shoulders slouched and he had his knees to t he chest ,  resting the forehead against  them . He  had quitted sobbing, wailing and blaming himself,  but was still trembling and refusing  to talk .

Kuroo had  tried everything he could: the serious eye-to-eye talk, the temptation of baking, the stupid jokes, the hugs, the bro’s cheesy lines…nothing. It was a breaking down worst than ever, and since Bokuto had been already deprived of his personal sun for more than a month, he felt even more inconsolable than usual. This was breaking Kuroo inside.

That morning Kuroo had a chemistry’s test and Bokuto had a math’s one, for which the two of them hadn’t had time to study enough. The results were published on the website that evening, thanks God after practice, and Bokuto hadn’t passed. It wasn’t an important test and he didn’t pass by a hair; however, getting a failing grade was one of the numerous ways to knock him down. The fact that Kuroo had managed to get the passing mark hadn’t helped; without talking about Oikawa: he frigging aced it and Kuroo still didn’t understand how it was possible.

Fortunately, it was Friday, so Kuroo had had the possibility to call the only one who could ever save Bokuto and who was already on his way. It was the only solution for a fifth level emergency like that one. 

With another sigh, Kuroo moved to the kitchen and dialed Oikawa’s number.

“Hey Kuro-chan!” the brunette answered chirping, “I was going to come in fifteen minutes.” Said happily and Kuroo could hear him turning pages, probably studying. The giddiness in his voice was so evident that a pang of guilt stabbed the catlike guy, but he hasn’t other choice.

“I’m sorry Oikawa, but we have to call it off tonight. Bokuto has one of his crisis and he’s not going to come out of it soon. It’s better for you to not come.” Explained dried out, hoping he wouldn’t be too offended. Until now, Oikawa had never seen Bokuto’s dejected mode: fortunately, his chirping attitude and honest approach as a setter had helped Bokuto being more confident during practices and they avoided any big downfall. Obviously, Kuroo had privately talked to the setter about the problem with Bokuto’s personality, so Oikawa was perfectly ready to this situation but…the middle-blocker had learnt that seeing the owl like that for the first time could be a little disorienting for who wasn’t used to it.

“WHAT?” Oikawa screeched into his eardrums making him jump for the surprise, “Why you hadn’t told me before? I’m coming, you idiot!” shouted panicking before hanging up.

Kuroo blinked, staring at his phone unable to process it; then he looked up at the ceiling, hearing him rushing around loudly. What had just happened? Didn’t he tell him to not come? What was he thinking?

He returned in the living room and glanced at Bokuto, still lost in his own world; his heart cringed and he scratched his neck trying to block out all the negative feelings that creeped under his skin in those kind of situation. Outside was raining, a chilling and sad atmosphere was in the air. Maybe was that, but Kuroo felt that their apartment was colder and emptier than usual. He felt uneasy.

“I’M HERE!” the door slammed open and Kuroo jumped up for the surprise; rapidly he looked at the door and his jaw dropped at the sight of Oikawa, with a blue soft blanket on his shoulders, alien t-shirt with sweatpants and a can with some spoons in his hands.

“How did you open it?” blurted out, staring astonished, but Oikawa didn’t mind him and entered without a care closing the door behind him.

“I made a copy of the keys, obviously.” Answered with a shrug, surpassing him with a wink.

“When? Is it legal?” asked Kuroo horrified, but Oikawa was already scanning the room. When he finally individuated Bokuto in his nest, he grimaced and took a huge breath, clenching his fists; then he marched towards him.

Kuroo held his breath, failing to grab him by the wrist in time: Bokuto in that moment was fragile like glass, if not handled with care…

“Kou-chan! I’m here.” Oikawa greeted in a sweet tone; without waiting an answer, maybe he understood it wasn’t going to come, he took the spiker by the waist and started dragging him towards the couch by force.

Kuroo couldn’t stop looking, incredulous: Bokuto wasn’t light nor thin, he was muscular. Beefy even. When they playfully wrestled, Kuroo always risked to be inadvertently smashed by him. And Oikawa, slender and elegant Oikawa, was spending all his energies to drag him in front of the TV, puffing his cheeks out for the fatigue.

That caused  a small reaction in the owl, feeling his ass gliding on the floor.

“ T-Tooru ?  What - wait -I don’t!”  he tried to protest,  struggling weakly to return in his depression designated space ,  but Oikawa shushed him with a smirk .

“Stay  put !  I’m going to  comfort you !”  assured him ,  finally pushing the boy against the couch and forcing him  to rest against it. Then, he draped his favorite blanket around him, rolling him up like a burrito so that he could barely move. In the end, he placed in his hands the spoons and the can, opening it to reveal a creamy chocolate and strawberry ice cream.

Therefore, like a tornado, Oikawa switched on the TV and put in the DVD player one he took from the nearer shelf; a well-known soundtrack filled the air, Bokuto’s favorite movie flashed on the screen and attracted his attention. After that, Oikawa took the remote and plopped down on the floor next to him; he grabbed one of the spoon, took a spoonful of ice cream and stuffed it in his friend’s mouth. Bokuto, with full cheeks like a hamster, was looking at him like he’d seen an alien and Kuroo, still standing, hadn’t a different look on his face.

“Now, we relax.” Oikawa ordered looking straight in his golden eyes, without wavering. The owl, like hypnotized, nodded silently and shifted comfortably against him. It was strange to see such a quiet and obedient Bokuto, but Oikawa didn’t say anything and just smiled warmly.

Satisfied, he gestured to Kuroo to move his ass.

“You too.” Called, before resting his head on Bokuto shoulder and letting the movie start.

Kuroo felt a smile growing on his lips and looked at Oikawa softly; a comfortable warm dwelt in his stomach, seeing how the brunette was doing his best to make Bokuto feel even slightly better. He has his shoulder tensed, revealing that he was afraid to be told to stop this or rejected, that he was meddlesome, but the grip of his hands around Bokuto’s arm were a clear sign of his care. Oikawa didn’t lie when he said he wanted to befriend the owl and was making an effort towards them.

Humming softly, a faint smile gracing his face, Kuroo reached them and sat down on the other side; he wrapped his arm around his bro’ shoulders.

“Come on, Bo; let’s watch this masterpiece.” Let out in a comforting murmur, seeing that he has finally stopped trembling and, with puppy eyes, had started eating the ice cream.

With his fingertips, he tapped Oikawa’s hair to have his attention.

“Thanks!” he mouthed with his catlike smile and he could clearly see Oikawa beaming inside, giving him a smile with starry-eyes.

“A pleasure.” He answered silently.

 

The doorbell ringed when the end credits were already rolling on the screen. 

Oikawa frowned, looking at the door confused, they still hadn’t ordered anything, and Bokuto shivered, he didn’t want to see anyone in that moment. Kuro instead face-palmed and jumped up, running towards the door. He had completely forgotten! But it was okay, his timing was a perfect.

“Who it is?” Bokuto murmured fidgeting and curling in the blanket.

Kuroo gave him a wide smile, opening the door.

“Someone who is very worried about you.” alluded mysteriously, letting the host coming in with a quiet greeting.

Bokuto froze, his golden eyes big as stars and mouth open.

At the entrance, a sheepish Akaashi stood waiting. He wore a lots of layers of cloth and was covered until the nose with a yellow muffler; his black hair were wet due to the rain and his cheeksred for the cold. Or maybe he had just run. His jade eyes wandered in the room and finally locked with Bokuto. Immediately relief washed his face and a glint shined in him.

“Koutarou.” He called softly, loosening the muffler to show him a faint smile.

The sound of his voice pronouncing his name, released the guy from the paralysis. Stumbling in the blanket he stood up and rushed to him; he threw himself on the boy, wrapping him in a tight hug.

“KEJIIIIIIII!” He screamed loudly spinning him round and round.

“Koutarou, you’re loud.” He replied, but still he hugged him back, burying his face in the crook of the boy’s neck.

Kuroo chuckled at the immediate effect that Akaashi had on Bokuto and pushed them inside to close the door. In the meanwhile, Oikawa was looking at the newcomer curiously but with a perplexed frown.

When finally Bokuto released his hold, he just cupped Akaashi’s face and kissed him passionately before the other could even stop him. Not that he really wanted.

And Oikawa’s jaw dropped.

Kuroo, remembering suddenly that, well, they’ve never talked about those types of things with the brunette, gulped; he felt fear creeping inside him and reached him fidgeting, ready to talk it out. While Akaashi dragged Bokuto in the kitchen to “Talk about the test that didn’t go well and the cause for Kuroo’ precocious aging.” The bedhead guy sat in silence near Oikawa, who was still staring in the void.

“Well,” he tried to break the ice, “We actually forgot to tell about Akaashi. Not that we didn’t wanted, we just forgot. So, ehm, I hope…I hope you’re not…against it?” he put together some words that he hoped made sense, but was too agitated to talk clearly. He didn’t dare meet Oikawa’s eyes and felt as if every breath could be the last one.

Oikawa slowly turned to look at him and closed his mouth, still frozen.

Then he exploded.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?” he yelled grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him excitedly, “WHY SHOULD I EVER BE AGAINST IT? THIS IS THE BEST! I’M TOO! YOU’RE GOING TO ACCEPT ME NOW AND I’M NOT SCARED ANYMORE OF YOUR JUDGMENT, THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! I WAS AFRAID THAT YOU WERE GOING TO HATE ME IF I TOLD YOU! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA OF HOW I AM FEELING? I COULD FREACKING SET FOR THE WHOLE NIGHT!” He screeched with shining eyes and flushing for excitement.

When he finished, he was panting and tears of happiness and relief threatened to show up. Kuroo, after having looked at him amazed, started to laugh loudly and ruffling his hair.

“Well, it seems everything is going better than expected.” Admitted, relief filling him as the sweetest feeling. That was perfect.

“Definitely better.” Agreed the boy sitting back again, calming down his heartbeat; but the smile on his lips wasn’t going to vanish anytime soon, “Now I can understand a lots of thing about Bokuto’s way of talking about Akaashi…”

Kuroo nodded in agreement.

“They’ve a strong bond. Did you know that Bo used to fail all his math class in his second year?” asked amused and Oikawa frowned.

“Kou-chan?” repeated incredulously. Bokuto had helped Oikawa out more than once in those weeks, he was very good at math. He’d chosen it as his major!

“Yes, Bo.” He confirmed, “One day, he was in dejected mode for a failing grade and Akaashi decided he had enough. He took Bo aside and said him that he was underestimating himself. “Bokuto-senpai, math works exactly as volleyball. If you’ve managed to make your straight the best weapon you have, because your cross spike was always blocked, why don’t you do the same for math? I’m sure you can be the best at it.” He said to him and to Bokuto that was the changing point, both for his growth and his relationship was Akaashi. That guy’s always understood what Bo needed and valued him higher than anybody else.” Explained shaking his head, as if he still couldn’t believe it was a true story.

“T-this is beautiful..” muttered Oikawa awe-struck.

“Are you crying?”

“I’m just a bit moved alright?” the brunette pouted, before looking at the kitchen where the two have hid, “I’m a bit envious of them…It was a wonderful thing.” Commented with a bitter-sweet smile. Kuroo immediately sensed the change and dropped his smile.

“So, you were afraid of our judgment?” he inquired, moving his black eyes to Oikawa’s face who stiffened a bit.

“Yes, a lot actually. But now everything is okay.” He admitted shaking his head to dismiss the past, but Kuroo didn’t take the bait.

“Did something happened?” he asked again, moving a hand to his arm. Oikawa startled and look at him surprised by his honestly worried stare.

“Are you worried?” he wasn’t sure it was possible, but the other nodded.

“I’m the kind one, remember?” joked to make him relax and Oikawa rolled his eyes, smirking.

“Oh yes, the kindest.” Playfully agreed.

“So?” Kuroo, for some motives he himself didn’t understand, didn’t want to surrender.

“Maybe we can talk about in another moment?” compromised Oikawa with a pleading look and Kuroo sighed.

“That’s okay. I won’t forget.” Threatened, but Oikawa felt more reassured than scared about it.

“Tooruuuuu!” Bokuto interrupted them entering the living room dragging Akaashi by the hand, any remains of the previous crisis disappeared, “Look at what Keiji brought me!” in his left hand, he was waving a owl plushy that had already stolen his heart.

“Maybe you should let me greet him first.” Akaashi sighed rolling his eyes, still slightly embarrassed for the heated reaction of his boyfriend to his gift. However, he was emitting happiness directed to the bubbling boy even through his straight face.

Only then, Bokuto realized he still hadn’t made the presentations and bowed apologetically his head.

“Sorry, I had forgotten you hadn’t met each other until now!” whined puffing out his cheeks and squeezing Akaashi’s hand. 

Kuroo and Oikawa stood up, exchanging a conspiratorial glance, and looked amused at the two lovebirds.

“He’s Akaashi Keiji, my boyfriend! Ah, and the captain of Furokodani and my former setter, but you already know this.” the owl presented the other boy without any worry, pointing at him with pride. Oikawa chuckled, obviously Bokuto wasn’t the type who could even think of being rejected for his lover.

“Nice to meet you in person, Akaashi-san.” Greeted politely the boy, studying him with interest. He seemed more uneasy than Bokuto, but didn’t avoid his gaze and shook his hand with a firm grip.

“So you know how to be polite Oikawa?” Kuro grinned, winning a deadly glare.

“I’m always polite.” Hissed back and Akaashi chuckled, to Bokuto’s delight. 

“Nice to meet you too, Oikawa-san. Koutarou had told me a lot about you, thank you for taking care of him.”He replied calmly, but for a second his smile wavered. Oikawa, unfortunately for him, didn’t miss it. Without losing his smile, he recollected everything he knew about him and analyzed his green worried eyes until the answer lighted up in his head. He blinked in understanding, an amused but caring smile surfacing for few seconds.

“Well, it seems it’s dinner time!” chirped loudly and the other three nodded in agreement.

“I cook!” Bokuto exclaimed, feeling energized and wanting to do something after an afternoon of moping around. Moreover, Akaashi loved his cooking so he wished to prepare him something delicious.

“Then I should-” Kuroo tried to say, but Oikawa interrupted him elbowing his stomach.

“Akaashi-san and I are going to the supermarket to buy something.” Said carefree. The silence dropped for an instant. Akaashi literally froze in his place, but his composed mask didn’t reveal anything.

“Uh?” Kuroo blinked, caught by surprise. What was going on? But meeting Oikawa’s gaze for a second, he understood that whatever had brought him to propose that was important.

“That’s fine by me!” he commented with a shrugs, hoping to not regret it later. Oikawa thanked him with a wink.

Bokuto, recovering from the surprise, clapped his hands bouncing up and down.

“That’s fantastic! Please take your time to know each other!” pleaded starry-eyed, trusting them to become immediately friends. They were two amazing people and setters, they couldn’t not get along.

Without  waiting further notice, Oikawa just grabbed a stiff Akaashi by the arm and dragged him out, followed by Bokuto “Have a good time!”. He didn’t let him  go until they exited the dorm in the chilly air. Oikawa took a random, azul umbrella and opened it tugging the other boy under it with him. They still hadn’t said a word.

Akaashi stole some side-glances to the brunette, who hummed quietly by his side, and tried to understand why he wanted to go with him. To make Bokuto happy? To know him better? No. Guys like Oikawa had always something planned.

At that thought, he fidgeted uncomfortably, looking down at his feet.

“So Akaashi-san,” suddenly Oikawa started to speak, “I imagine we have to thank you if Kou-chan is smiling again.” Observed with a little smile.

Akaashi tilted his head to the right, cautiously trying to read the other’s polite expression.

“I didn’t do anything special. He just need to be comforted.” Replied quietly, averting his gaze.

“By you.” Oikawa added with a grin and Akaashi blushed a little.

“I know him very well.” Commented, as if saying that would belittle his merits. Oikawa snorted, covering his mouth with a hand.

“Until today, I hadn’t seen him during a crisis. It was a bit of a shock, but I tried to be helpful.” Akaashi still didn’t understand where that conversation was going, “During practice he’s okay, sometimes just a bit moody, but nothing serious.”

At those words, Akaashi’s lips twitched and his eyes narrowed, but he stayed silent.

“Playing with Bokuto it’s like being constantly showered with energy, right? He makes you feel adrenalized, you want to play until you’re dead tired and can’t move anymore.” Oikawa continued faking to have not notice the change in the younger one, “Tossing for him is one of the best feeling I’ve ever experienced. He makes you proud of yourself. It’s satisfactory. Every time I meet his eyes after he’s spiked…”

Akaashi bit his bottom lip, gripping with his fingers the hem of his sleeves. He felt his heart becoming heavy and cold. He didn’t want to be told how it was. He knew that emotion. Thinking that now Bokuto was living all that with someone else was… too much for him.

“Oikawa-san…” tried to stop him, throat closed by his worst fear. His eyes searched for a getaway.

“…I realize that he loves how I toss. But I’m never going to be you.” Oikawa finally stopped walking and looked at Akaashi with a gentle glint in his eyes.

The boy widened his eyes and stared at Oikawa, mouth slightly opened. He wasn’t expecting those words. The brunette, seeing how confused he was, started chuckling.

“You’re so transparent Akaashi-san!” laughed with a wink that made him flush, annoyed.

“I don’t-“ he wanted to defend himself, but he realized midway that Oikawa had already seen through him and groaned. The boy patted him on the head.

“You don’t have to worry about this. When I was researching my future teammates, I watched a lot of videos of your matches in high school. I know the love-struck stare that Bokuto gives you for every toss, the knowing glance you two exchange before a special play, the bond you’d built. Bokuto and I work perfectly together, I love his spiking and he loves my tossing, but that’s it. His true perfection are your tosses. He never gave me that look and he never will. Every time he high-fives me, I can read exactly what he’s thinking “That was perfect! Amazing! But it’s not like with Akaashi.”” Oikawa explained swinging the umbrella like a child.

Akaashi was listening to him incapable of saying anything. He was just…caught by surprise? Relived? Incredulous? Astonished?

“Ah, obviously that’s okay!” Oikawa added with a smile, “For me, there’s no ace better than my childhood friend, Iwa-chan. It’s not a problem of abilities, but of connections, bounds. So please, don’t worry Akaashi-san: you’re his only, true setter and lover.” Finished his speech, giving him an honest, warm smile. He didn’t know if it had been the right choice being that blunt and assuming to have seen right in that nearly emotionless guy, but he cared about Bokuto and whoever made him happy. He didn’t want any awkwardness between them nor he wanted to be the cause of misunderstandings. They were probably the happiest couple he had ever seen and they gave him hope, he wanted to support them.

That said, now he was panicking while waiting for a reaction. What if he had messed up? He was so meddlesome he wanted to slap himself.

To his surprise, Akaashi covered his face with both his arms. From some spaces left uncovered, it could be seen his cheeks burning red.

“I’m so pathetic right?” asked deeply embarrassed, his lips trembling.

“Because you love that owl so much that the fear of losing him makes you unsure? Or because being in a long-distance relationship isn’t easy and comfortable? Actually, you’re already behaving better than anyone would.” He chuckled relaxing his shoulder and poking his hands so that he lower his defenses.

Akaashi emitted a skeptical sound, slowly lowering his arms.

“I…I felt scared when I saw that he was always okay. I know that is egoistical of me, but seeing he could go on without me made me anxious. I, I thought that maybe he didn’t need me and soon or later he was going to realize it to…”

“Please, that’s not egoistical. It’s normal to have those kind of worries, especially if he’s so dear to you. And, I repeat, you’re being to mature in this, you should let him spoil you a bit more.” Tried to convince him again, seeing his unsure expression “I’m telling the truth. I literally threw a tantrum when my best friend spoke well of his new setter.” Revealed scratching his neck with embarrassment, “You know, Iwa-chan is like my brother; I’ve never played without him before…I felt betrayed, abandoned. But he said to me the exact words I told you and now I can’t wait playing against him!” concluded with a smug grin.

Akaashi looked at him surprised and a small smirk blossomed on his lips.

“With Koutarou on your team, I’m sure you’re going to win.” Said proudly and Oikawa laughed, tilting his head back.

“I’ll make sure of it, Aka-chan!” assured sticking out his tongue, before grabbing his arm and tugging him towards the supermarket.

“Another thing, Oikawa-san,” Akashi added looking at the ground but following him.

“Yes?”

“Were I that obvious?” asked with a slight pout, Oikawa grinned.

“For me, yes. For Bokuto? Unfortunately no. It’d be better you tell him how you feel or he’s gonna worry. Trust me, communication is the basis of a relationship.” Oikawa advised puffing out his chest, like a love’ sage.

Akaashi rolled his eyes at his pride, but a smile graced his lips.

“I will. Thank you.” He was being honest and his words were heartfelt, making Oikawa beaming.

“Aye, aye! No need to thank me, I’m just a wonderful senpai!” he chirped happily “Now let’s go! Those two dorks are gonna worry that I kidnapped you and sold you to the aliens if we don’t return soon.”

 

 

The rest of the night went well, Bokuto was the happiest person in the world and didn’t leave Akaashi’ side for a second. He was even more shining and hyperactive than usual, jumping around the younger boy like he couldn’t stop looking at him.

For this reason, Oikawa kidnapped Kuroo. Akaashi needed his time to talk with Bokuto and Kuroo couldn’t be the third-wheel, so he started complaining that he didn’t feel like sleeping alone that night and dragged by force the human cat away with him. Waving happily to a confused Bokuto and an exasperated, but deep down grateful, Akaashi.

“Could I be enlightened about your ulterior motives?” Kuroo asked, trying to calm down that turmoil that was taking place in his stomach at the thought of sleeping near Oikawa. It wasn’t nothing. They were just friends.

The brunette, who was already in front of the open door waiting for the slower one, beamed at his words.

“I’m being a good friend!” he exclaimed proudly, but Kuroo sighed.

“Please, Oikawa. I want to know why I’m forced to sleep near the guy who usually can’t go to bed before three in the morning.” He remarked, following his steps inside the apartment. The living room was chaotic as always, but the rest was tidy and cleaned.

Oikawa pouted.

“I’m not doing anymore that much noise…maybe.” He grumbled under his breath, showing the way to the bedroom, “However, Aka-chan needed to talk with Bokuto in private and you were in the way.” Explained with a shrug.

Kuroo sighed.

“I could have just closed myself in the bedroom.” Suggested, reluctantly looking at the room similar to the one he shared with Bokuto. Two bed on the opposite sides, a big desk, a tiny library and two wardrobes; however, Oikawa’s bed had a blue blanket with a galaxy stamped over and the desk was full of organized notes, block-notes, books, manuals,…On the walls there were other posters, but Kuroo was used to them now. In the end, nothing unexpected once you knew Oikawa.

“What if they wanted to have passionate, comforting sex?” The brunette asked as if it was obvious and Kuroo coughed on his saliva.

”Oh my god! Why you had to brought it up? I hope not on my bed!” begged covering his red face with both hands. 

“Bokuto doesn’t tell you everything?”

“Not about Akaashi; he had understood that he’s really shy about this point of view and tries to be considerate, usually keeping for himself the details of their intimate life. Well, at least most of the times.” Oikawa chuckled, even if a slight blush colored his cheeks. Maybe “sex” wasn’t the best topic in that moment.

“H-however,” he changed subject, clearing his throat, “You can sleep on Iwa-chan’s bed.” Said gesturing to the other bed and Kuroo thanked Iwaizumi’ sobriety for the normal green sheets. The former ace came every two weeks and stayed all the weekend; Kuroo knew that Oikawa considered those moments the most important, so he wasn’t surprised to see the sheets ready, the toiletries of the guy and even some clothes and books in his wardrobe.

“Thank you.” He whispered tiredly, throwing himself on the mattress. His head sank in the pillow and he felt sleepiness taking over him. He should have been studying, he really should, but again he spent the afternoon looking after Bokuto and the evening playing around with all of his friends, now feeling to tired. Damn.

“Do you need the bathroom?” Oikawa piercing voice awoke him from the depths of his depression.

“Yes, sorry.” He said wobbling up, stretching his limbs yawning. 

Oikawa lingered with his eyes a bit to longer on the revealed abs, but he faked disinterest while preparing his own clothes for the day after.

“Don’t worry Kuro-chan!” he sing-songed gesturing to go ahead. In his mind, still ringed the question the catlike guy asked him before dinner. He promised that they should talk after, but maybe that wasn’t the best moment: Kuroo looked like he was going to sleep on his feet. On the other side, if Oikawa didn’t free himself of those thoughts, he was probably going to end up unable to sleep.

He exhale a deep breath. He hated his habit to overthink everything.

“Thanks.” Kuroo emerged few minutes after from the bathroom, wearing his pajamas with cats. Oikawa was showing him his back, putting something in his backpack for the day after. Humming, Kuroo sat on his bed folding his clothes when Oikawa dropped the bomb.

“The team of the University where I wanted to go in the first place discovered I was gay. Well, to be honest, they saw me and Iwa-chan together and a disgusted guy asked me if we were. I said yes, proudly, even if it’s false because Iwa-chan and I are like brothers, and he was horrified. So, I grabbed Iwa-chan by the arm, dragging him out the gym without even bothering about being accepted or not. The next day I withdrew my application and applied for this one.” Revealed without stopping to breath, while Kuroo stare in religious silence, caught completely off guard.

Finally, Oikawa took the courage and turned to meet his eyes. There was no uncertainty on his face, no doubts, no regrets. Kuroo had never seen him serious like that.

“I wanted to play again with people I considered friends, even if part of me thought I could never found someone as amazing as my high school’s team. I wanted to play as myself, not regretting who I am. I don’t care about the status of the school, I want a true team that I can guide to victory.” He stated quietly, a soft smile shining.

Kuroo felt amazed, respect flowing for him.

“You’re,” he said feeling himself smiling with awe, “The stronger, amazing guy I’d ever met. I don’t know who could ever have your courage. You’re worth the title of Grand King.” Admitted sincerely, combing back his back hair.

Oikawa blushed furiously at his words, averting his gaze.

“Well, at first I hated the idea and complained a lot, even because it meant I was going to be further way from my best friend. But Iwa-chan supported me through…and now that I know you and Bokuto I’m starting to feel really happy about my choice.” Stuttered, deciding that if he had to be honest then he would be till the end.

Now Kuroo was blushing too and fire was burning in his body, as if he felt lightened up from the inside.

“Can you be more embarrassing?” joked to distract himself from how cute Oikawa was being in that moment. Couldn’t he be annoying and nerdy like usual?

“You’re just jealous that I’m cuter than you!” he replied sticking out his tongue and Kuroo raised his eyes with a smirk.

“Never thought of being cuter than you.” Admitted slyly and Oikawa stop breathing for a second, but soon showed the same expression.

“Then, you truly find me cute.” Insinuated taking a step towards him.

Kuroo stood up, looming over him thanks to his height. 

“As much as you find me hot.” Mused jokingly and Oikawa gasped horrified.

“It means I was wrong, delinquent-chan!” exclaimed dramatically, before bursting into laughter.

Kuroo groaned raising his hand, defeated. He couldn’t flirt, okay?

“I don’t look like a delinquent.” Grunted offended, falling again on the bed.

“You look, especially your hair!” Oikawa mocked him, picking up his pajamas, “But don’t worry, you can play it as the “bad guy charm”. Until you don’t open your mouth, at least.” 

“It’s the same for you, alien.” He mumbled, staring from behind his right bang at Oikawa’ slender figure.

“I know, but I fake better.” Answered winking at him and walking towards the bathroom; before he entered, Kuroo called him.

“Oikawa,” now he used a serious, but soft tone, like a purr, “We are happy to have you here too.” Assured him, thinking back to what he had shared with him. He wanted Oikawa to know that he could relax, they were going to stick with him from now on. He needn’t to fake, they weren’t going to leave him alone. Kuroo wasn’t going to leave him alone.

The brunette stopped breathless, as if he hadn’t expected an answer at all, and then smiled brightly.

“I know, Kuro-chan! I know…” chuckled sweetly, disappearing from his sight.

 

 

Kuroo was sleeping peacefully, or at least he was sleeping. There was something wrong with his bed, but he wasn’t lucid enough to understand what. And then there was that light, an annoying blade of light seeping into the room. He couldn’t sleep like that, he always needed to be immersed in the blackest darkness.

With a groan, still half-asleep, he raised his eye-lids. His watery eyes wandered into the room and somewhere in his brain a voice whispered that it was Oikawa’s. He didn’t recall why he was there, too tired for that, but he wobbled down the bed. Like a zombie, he dragged himself towards the door which was left slightly ajar. He exited the room and stumbled in the living room.

Illuminated only by a table lamp, using bright teal blue clips to fix his curly bangs, Oikawa was crouched on a chair, bending over a pile of books and writing down notes in perfect silent.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Kuroo growled suddenly, too drowsy to filter himself or reason about anything. He. Needed. To. Sleep.

Oikawa jolted and gave him a terrified glance. Kuroo looked ready to murder him on the stop.

“Kuro-chan I can exp-” he tried to defend himself, but the mad, sleepy guy was already beside him.

“Shut the hell up!” hissed, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck. Without listening to his protests, dragged him by sheer force to the bedroom.

“Kuro-chan, wait-” Oikawa whined and wailed, but nothing worked. Kuroo was too tired to put up with his shit.

The half-dead threw him on Iwaizumi’s bed and laid down beside him; he wrapped an arm around his waist to pin him down against the mattress and covered them both with the blankets.

“Sleep.” Ordered in a murmur, before falling asleep again in few seconds.

Oikawa stayed still, shocked by the fast events. Part of him wanted to laugh really hard, Kuroo really couldn’t function properly when sleep-deprived, the other part wanted to bury himself for the embarrassment. However, while he was lost in his blushing thoughts, Kuroo’s warm spread to him and lulled him in a new, comfortable torpor; before he could realize it, he curled up against the chest of the other boy and fell asleep.

 

 

The next morning Kuroo was woken up by something soft brushing and tickling his nose. He opened his eyes slowly, daylight filtering faintly in the room and illuminating the posters on the walls. Oikawa’s room.

Something weighted comfortably on his chest and he moved a hand, finding himself to ruffle something fluffy. Curious he looked down and found a brown-hair guy sleeping with his head on Kuroo’s chest; he stared awestruck to the long eyelashes, to the red lips, to the…

“OH MY GOODNESS OIKAWA!” Kuroo damn screamed, panicking hard and falling down from the bed.

Oikawa jolted, awaking up suddenly for the scare and looking around with eyes wide with fear; finally, his mind caught up with reality and he individuated the guy sprawled on his floor, looking up at him with burning red cheeks and mouth wide open.

The two of them looked at each other in silent for few seconds.

“Fuck you, Kuro-chan. That’s not how you wake up the man you brought to bed.” Oikawa pouted, letting himself fall again onto the mattress. He covered his face with a hand, trying to conceal his own blush.

“Why the hell where you-“ Kuroo blabbered, failing to get up, when memories flooded in his mind.

Oh. 

Oh. 

Oh.

“Ask yourself.” Oikawa mumbled annoyed, rubbing his eyes.

“Ah, ehm…myself answered. I’m sorry.” Kuroo apologized, hiding behind his hands, “Kenma’s always said that I don’t reason when I’m tired, I guess he was right.” Justified his behavior awkwardly, standing finally up and averting his gaze from Oikawa.

The brunette sighed.

“I’m sorry too for waking you up.” He admitted sheepishly. Actually, he wasn’t mad at Kuroo. He was mad at himself, because he had never slept so well from when he was arrived at the Dorm. Even when Iwa-chan came he didn’t sleep that peacefully. He was feeling refreshed, full of energy and relaxed. He wanted to go back sleeping with Kuroo. And that was a fucking no.

That apology made Kuroo remember what he found Oikawa doing that night.

“Talking about your nocturnal activities,” purred narrowing his eyes in a menacing way, “Do you really study during the night?” At those words, Oikawa gulped opening his eyes wide and paling visibly.

“BREAKFAST!” He chirped too loudly for a just woken up Kuroo and, before he could do anything, surpassed him running towards the door. 

“Oi Oikawa!” Kuroo called, hearing him reaching the entrance of the apartment.

“See you down!” the brunette yelled back, flying out his own apartment and down the stairs.

“Damn it!” Kuroo swore passing nervously his fingers in the dark hair. That’s why that bastard Oikawa never failed any test. However, that wasn’t healthy in any way. Oikawa worked as hard as them during the week, if he stopped sleeping he was going to collapse soon…

He huffed, looking at his mobile hesitantly; maybe, it would have been better to ask advice from Iwaizumi. He surely knew Oikawa the best.

 

In the meanwhile, Oikawa had reached Bokuto and Kuroo’s apartment and was ringing the doorbell with all his might, having forgot his keys. He needed to escape Kuroo’s interrogatory, he was sure the boy would have never accepted to let him exhaust himself; he learnt that he was really caring towards his friends, but Oikawa wasn’t ready to deal with all his problems now.

Fortunately, the door finally opened.

Unfortunately, Oikawa had forgotten why he had slept with Kuroo.

A yawning Akaashi was standing at the entrance, still more in the world of dreams than the real one. Oikawa looked at his two size bigger sweatpants and bright yellow t-shirt, so large that it left visible his collar bones, and flushed. 

“Well, it seems that everything went perfectly.” He whistled, staring at the purple hickey on the fair neck of the younger boy.

Akaashi grimaced horrified and covered it, blushing.

“He never listens to me…” complained letting Oikawa enter, but on his lips appeared a fleeting smile. “He said that when this will faint, we’re going to meet again.” And also, that the hickey was his mark on Akaashi to warn other guys off, but the boy kept it for himself.

“That’s sweet and very Kou-chan like. I assumed you told him what worried you?” Oikawa asked following him in what he already considered his own kitchen,

Akaashi nodded, tilting his head while searching for the coffee.

“He said something similar to what you said to me, Oikawa.” Answered quietly, “And a lot of cheesy and bold stuff.” Added with a loving, exasperated sigh.

“I’m happy for both of you.” Oikawa rejoiced clapping his hands and taking the cups.

“Thanks for giving us time.” Akaashi added in a murmur, fixing his gaze on the microwave.

“I just saved Kuro-chan from a subscription to the psychologist. I doubted that Kou-chan after listening to you could ever…restrain himself.” Explained slyly poking Akaashi cheeks.

He showed a quick, cunning smile.

“He can be…persuading, at least. And I can’t resist him, honestly.” Admitted with a shrug, “He’s a sun, drawing everybody to himself.” Observed softly, finally giving Oikawa his own coffee cup.

“If you don’t mind, could we exchange number afterwards? So that I can call you in case of emergencies.” Oikawa asked cautiously and with his usual carefree smile.

Akaashi noticed the uneasiness of the boy at that request and nodded reassuringly.

“Sure, I’ll be happy to deepen our friendship.” Added naturally, winning a starry-eyed Oikawa, who remembered that he wasn’t the only one good at seeing through people.

The two of them exchanged an amused look and drank in silent until a drowsy Bokuto stumbled in the kitchen.

“’kaaaashiii…” lamented throwing himself over his boyfriend from behind and snuggling against him, who didn’t bother paying him attention.

“Koutarou. You’re heavy.” Akaashi replied deadpanned, but automatically lifting his cup so that he could have a sip. Bokuto hooted in appreciation and Akaashi smiled faintly, before patting his head and guiding him towards a chair so that he could prepare a cup for him too.

Oikawa observed the scene with fascination. Probably everyone thought that Bokuto was the one with his head over heels for Akaashi, but to Oikawa it seemed more the opposite. Akaashi literally shined in Bokuto’s presence, like the moon reflecting the sunrays; under that composed expression of his, burned the deepest appreciation for Bokuto. He could see what nobody else could: his tenacity, his strength, his intelligence, his capability to observe, to care about others, to guide and inspire people. Nobody loved Bokuto more than Akaashi.

“Oi Oikawa, why are you still wearing your pajamas?” Bokuto asked swinging his head from side to side.

The brunette looked at himself and moaned realizing that he had run in the middle of the dorm wearing his alien pajamas.

“Yes Oikawa, explain why.” Kuroo low voice made Bokuto jump. He had reached them in complete silent.

“Bro, you scared me! Are you a cat or what?” joked, pulling him in a brotherly hug.

Oikawa hoped the earth could eat him alive. Right in that moment.

“Because I look cute in this.” Find the strength to answer cheekily, sticking out his tongue.

Kuroo lifted an eyebrow skeptically and gave him a “we are going to talk, you like it or not” look, that made Oikawa decide that he wasn’t hungry that morning.

“Well, I have lesson now so I have to go bye!” he blurted in a higher tone than usual and literally bolted out of the room, fleeing far from him.

“Isn’t today Saturday?” Akaashi asked perplexed.

Bokuto looked at the door where his friend disappeared and then at Kuroo, whose veins were throbbing for the annoyance.

“Did something happened?” asked cautiously, following with his eyes Kuroo, who was searching for his milk.

“Oikawa is driving me crazy.” He simply murmured banging his head against the fridge, where had put some post-it to remind himself of what he had to do. Like the two papers for Monday. Or the project for Thursday. Blame on him.

Bokuto looked at Akaashi confused in search of an answer, but he shrugged and passed his hands through the owl’s silky hair.

“Let them be.” He suggested sipping calmly his favorite drug. He suspected he wasn’t the only one needing relationship’s advice.

 

 

That Saturday’s afternoon, Kuroo was finally feeling relaxed. He could do it. Everything was going to end well, he already finished one of the paper and now was starting the second. Akaashi was on a date with Bokuto, so the apartment was quiet and perfect to find the right focus. There was even the sun outside.

Nothing could go wrong.

Suddenly, his meowing mobile’s theme started ringing. He paused writing and looked suspiciously at the phone by his side. On the screen, shined “Oikawa” in green with the emoticon of an alien. He took a deep breath: he could ignore if, he could say it was switched off.

The theme continued ringing.

Groaning, Kuroo dropped the pen and picked up the phone. Cursed him and his stupid big brown eyes. And his aliens too.

“What’s up Oikawa?” asked, praying all the gods to help him out before having an ictus for the stress.

“Hi Kuro-chan! Just a quick question!” Oikawa said too cheerfully, almost hysterically, waiting for his confirm.

“Go on.” He replied. Please let me study. Please let me study. Please let me study.

“Could you lend me a pair of your underwear?”

Kuroo dropped silent.

“Why do you need a pair of my underwear?”

“Because I finished mine. So, I tried to use the washing machine alone, without Iwa-chan’s help, but it exploded and now my entire apartment is flooded by water, clothes and a lot of bubbles. Definitely too many bubbles.”

Fuck.

“OIKAWA!”

Nothing could go wrong, except Oikawa Tooru.


	3. Party Animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! Sorry if I made you wait BUT I HAVE GOOD NEWS! This chapter will be definetly better than the others because I found an amazing beta: MagicaLauren! It’s my first time having an official beta and I’m very lucky because she’s really fantastic! (And also a writer, check her out, I assure it’s worth it!!) I feel I’m going to improve a lot thanks to her and she’s been a fundamental help! So, if this is readable and properly written, it’s her merit!
> 
> Now I let you all enjoy this dorky chapter! Their relationship is developing steadily and their bond grow stronger! If you have questions, suggestions or anything else drop a comment or send me a ask at my tumblr blog codename-bewareofthefangirl

****

**_Party Animals_ **

 

After practice, it wasn’t unusual that Bokuto, Kuroo and Oikawa stayed behind to train some more. Partly because they were volleyball dorks, partly because when they finished the locker room would be empty and they could goof around.

That night in particular, the air around them flicked with electricity.

 

In the shower cabin, Bokuto was still washing. Kuroo and Oikawa were already outside and drying themselves, when the owl started howling loudly one of his favorite songs.

_“Uuuh on the weekend I came alive. Uuh you won’t believe it, I dance like fire. Uuuh I’m a party animal inside! I party like an animal, animal! I party like an aaaaaaanimal!”*_

Bokuto danced into view dripping water everywhere, only a towel covering his waist as he sang into the shampoo bottle. He ended the song with a slide, while the other two burst into laughter.

Kuroo catcalled while Oikawa whistled, clapping along. As the song ended the brunette promptly grabbed the brush, half dressed, and got down on his knees to start a new song.

_“Oh Oh Oh, trouble, troublemaker yeah! That’s your middle name! Oh Oh Oh I know you’re no good but you’re stuck in my brain! And I wanna know, why does it feel so good but hurt so bad. Whoa, my mind keeps saying runs as fast as you can! I say I’m good but then you pull me back…”**_

_“ **..Whoa, I swear you’re giving me a heart attack! Troublemaker!”***_

Bokuto sang with Oikawa again, and finished pointing their improvised microphones at Kuroo, expectantly.

“Aren’t you stealing my lines?” he asked with a smirk, Oikawa grinned back.

“Are you saying that I’m a troublemaker or that you’re head over heels for me?”Oikawa replied, laughing at Kuroo’s try-to-be deadpanned expression.

“Come on, Broooo! Sing with us!” Bokuto prayed, bringing his hands together and showing his puppy eyes.

“I don’t sing.” He stated crossing his arms and leaning against the locker, a firm look in his black eyes.

Oikawa and Bokuto whined exchanging amused looks, but renounced.

“Oooh, such a bad boy, Kuro-chan!” Oikawa giggled, straightening on his feet and searching for his uniform shirt.

“I’m horrible at singing.” He admitted honestly with a snort.

“Yeah it’s true.” Bokuto promptly agreed. Much too promptly and much too honestly.

“Thanks Bo.” Kuroo rolled his eyes and Oikawa chuckled.

“I love you anyway!” the owl reassured him, putting an arm around his shoulder to bro-hug him.

“I know, I know.” Kuroo answered before looking at him amused, “But you should dress up, or we’re going to be late tonight.” and Bokuto jumped towards his locker.

“Speaking about tonight,” Kuroo spoke again to a humming Oikawa, “Are you sure you want to go?”he asked, a hint of doubt in his voice.

Two days before, both Bokuto and Oikawa had been invited to the big party to welcome the first years, organized by other students. A secret, out of the rules party. Obviously, the two had been delighted, saying that it was the right moment to know new people and try to meet friends, and had begged Kuroo to go with them. As if Kuroo could ever leave Bokuto and Oikawa to a party alone. Now, the big night had come and he was actually worried about the outcome. He had heard pretty disturbing stories about past parties and didn’t think his friends were going to find whatever it seemed they were searching for. However, he didn’t want to be a party pooper and decided to go, in case they needed to be dragged away. Oikawa was the one who worried him the most: he was the social monster and Kuroo knew that he was, or at least seemed, perfectly able to coope with every kind of social event. Yet, lately Kuroo had learnt to distinguish when he was truly enjoying himself and when he was just pretending to appease his audience, and he hax started to find his fake smile more and more irritating, hating how people pushed him to fake his personality for acceptance. He also knew that playing the role of the perfect guy or whatever Oikawa thought he was trying to be put a lot of pressure on him and Kuroo didn’t want to see him stressed. Tonight he was determined to keep an eye on him.

Oikawa raised his eyes and nodded with a quiet smile.

“It’s just a party, worried mama cat!” Oikawa joked with a wink, “I can survive!”

“Yeah Kuro! I bet we’re going to find a lot of amazing people! Parties are made to have fun!” Bokuto reassured from behind the brunette and Kuroo sighed, a smile on his lips. His friend was too pure for this world.

“Okay, okay as you want! Let’s go back so that we can change into proper clothes.”

 

 

They planned to meet at Kuroo and Bokuto’s apartment as soon as possible, but it was already quarter past seven and Oikawa wasn’t in sight. 

Kuroo sat sprawled on the couch, looking at the ceiling and fidgeting with the hem of his red and black checkered shirt.

“I’m afraid to go upstairs.” He admitted, fearing the motive due to which Oikawa was late.

“Bro, he doesn’t answer my texts. We don’t have choice!” Bokuto urged, bouncing on his feet exitedly. He was even wearing his most precious tshirt: a grey one with two owl’s eyes on the chest, a gift from Akaashi. “Come one, let’s go!”

Kuroo exhaled heavily again, but in the end stood up and followed him out of their apartment.

Once they reached their friend’s door, they went inside to search for him without even knocking, using their copied key (Yes, Kuroo had insisted about that so they could be even).

“Oi Tooru! Are you okay?” Bokuto asked bouncing into the darkened apartment, light only coming from the bedroom. The two reached and opened it, before hell welcomed them.

“I'M NOT!” Oikawa greeted them, hysterically throwing t-shirts, jeans and other cloths in the air. A shirt hit Kuroo in the face and he growled shoving it away. The floor was seemingly covered with clothes and yet the brunette was wearing only a pair of jeans.

“Bro, are you okay?” Bokuto asked, looking around amazed.

“I don’t know what to wear!” Oikawa answered, letting himself fall seated on a pile of t-shirts, with legs crossed and a pout on his lips.

Kuroo covered his eyes sighing. He obviously _had_ to be that type of guy.

“Please help me.” Oikawa begged, staring at them desperately.

“Sure!” Bokuto agreed excited and dug into the clothes, humming and commentating, while Kuroo just let his eyes wander. He probably had half of Oikawa’s clothes.

He found shirts that made Oikawa seem like a prince, a leather jacket in perfect bad boy style, some sweater for a nerdy but refined look and…

“That one.” Kuroo finally said, walking towards a t-shirt on the floor and picking it up; the other two stopped to look at him. It was a simple deep blue t-shirt, slightly fitting, and in the corner at the bottom, there was a small, green smiley alien.

Oikawa opened his eyes wide and blushed.

“That one?” stuttered, looking at him with disbelief. He didn’t even know why it was on the floor.

Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows.

“You don’t like it?” he asked perplexed. He thought it was totally his type.

At his words, Oikawa showed an offended expression, puffing out his chest.

“Obviously I like it! The truth is, it’s Iwa-chan gift for my birthday! A special lucky charm! It has special calming powers and I always wear it when I’m stressed!” Oikawa explained proudly, with a glare in case he wanted to make fun of it, but Kuroo just chuckled and threw it to him.

“Then, it’s settled,” he said with a shrug. However, Oikawa wasn’t convinced.

“Really?” Oikawa muttered lowly, more talking with himself than with them, but Kuroo heard him either way. He analysed Oikawa’s doubtful look, while the brunette rubbed with his thumb the drawing of the alien both fondly and guilty, as if…as if he was doing something embarrassing. Or better, as if he liked something embarrassing.

Ah, that was it.

Kuroo sighed, worriedly and urging to reassure him, “I think you look the cutest in your usual simple and nerdy style. That’s probably the only t-shirt with aliens that I’ll ever approve of,” he reassured. He spoke in a carefree tone, but met Oikawa’s eyes to convey his sincerity. Damn, Oikawa truly worried too much about other’s opinions sometimes, especially when it came down to his true self.

The other wore a stupefied expression for some seconds, then his cheeks reddened and he hugged his precious t-shirt.

“Yeah Tooru! I like it too!” Bokuto added ruffling his hair, flashing Kuroo a quick, knowing smile. And that finally convinced him.

“Well, then it’s decided!” Oikawa finally proclaimed happily, an invisible weight falling from his shoulders, “But I have to inform you that all my aliens’ clothes are cute,” he stuck his tongue out and wearing the chosen one. He purposely avoided joking about the “cute part” of Kuroo’s comment, the honesty of his words still rung in his head, making him a little too giddy.

“That’s questionable.” Kuroo deadpanned.

“Bro, you wear things with kittens.” Bokuto said slyly, making Oikawa giggle.

“And you’re such a traitor.” Kuroo grunted, glaring at him, before obviously, Bokuto jumped on him with a “Nooo Kuro! I would never betray you.”

When they were finally ready, that was after Oikawa spent another fifteen minutes in the bathroom, they silently walked out the VD dorm towards their first university party.

 

 

That, as predicted, was slightly different from what they had imagined.

They stood frozen on the doorstep of the hidden, remote and abandoned building, part of the campus. The enormous room, probably a gym in the past, was engulfed in darkness and red lights; commercial music pumped making the walls tremble as a mass of corpses wobbled in the middle. They could see some tables with food, and many more with bottles of alcohol.

“Exactly, what do you do at this kind of party?” Bokuto decided to ask raising his voice to be heard and looking up at Kuroo slightly perplexed.

“You get drunk,” he answered, looking around plainly while screaming internally. He would have preferred to study, it wasn’t his kind party or ideal of fun at all.

“We are athletes!” Oikawa reprimanded scandalized, fidgeting on his other side.

“Then you get high.” Kuroo joked with a smirk and Oikawa snorted disgusted.

“I don’t want to ruin my perfect shape,” he stated with a pout and Kuroo chuckled, instinctively ruffling his hair.

“I’m relieved about that…”

“And so now what do w-” Bokuto cut himself off with an exclamation, “Ehi! I know those boys, they’re from my course!” he explained excitedly, tugging Kuroo by a sleeve. The boy followed his eyes but didn’t recognize anyone.

“Then go, Kou-chan! It’s your chance!” Oikawa encouraged him with a confident smile, while Kuroo nodded.

“If you need me, just call, bro,” Kuroo encouraged him gently pushing him from behind.

Bokuto then raised his fist in the air, hooting.

“I’m going! Let’s see you later!” he waved at them, before disappearing in the crowd.

The two looked at where he had disappeared for some seconds, before starting to look again in front them and sighing at unison.

“Well, uhm…I think I’ve seen someone I know…” Oikawa told him, scratching his nape nervously.

“Ah, yes, me too. Go alien-freak,”Kuroo Reassured him, bumping a fist against his shoulder, “If you get bored just find me, okay?” he reminded him with a half-smile, but his coal eyes were serious.

Oikawa smiled, relieved, and nodded.

“It’s the same for you, Kuro-chan!” he laughed before leaving him too.

Kuroo didn’t like leaving them alone (or being left alone) in that mess one bit but he was confident that his friends to would search for him if they needed to. In any case, he was going to stay nearby.

And with his slow-paced, catlike walk, Kuroo melted between the bodies to find someone to talk with.

 

The probability to find again a determined person during an overcrowded party with psyichedelic lights and deafening music in the moment of need is low. Nearly inexistent. Yet, Kuroo must have developed some sort of special skill or animal instinct because he managed to find Oikawa again without even trying.

He was speaking with a cute petite girl from his chemistry’s course and drinking a glass of coke; she had approached him to ask information about the next assignments and they had ended up talking about the professor and other university related things. Not much of an exciting conversation, but better than standing alone in a corner. Well, maybe the fact that he was purposely faking not understanding her advances or attempts to bring him on the dancefloor wasn’t helping the flow of the chat.

While talking, he casually glanced up in the crowd and noticed a brunette he well knew; Kuroo’s brain immediately disconnected from the conversation to focus on Oikawa. At first, he felt like smiling because, obviously, he was surrounded by people, but then something set his alarm off. He furrowed his brows, looking at his tense shoulders and the way Oikawa’s hand tightened around an empty cup; then the uneasiness on his face, a nervous smile stretched on lips and eyes trying to conceal his irritation. In front of him, a big and muscular guy loomed over: cunning smirk, broad shoulders and confident look while looking at his prey. Great, a third year in the middle of his hunt.

“Damn,” Kuroo growled, before mumbling some random words of courtesy to the girl without even looking at her, and starting fighting against the crowd to reach his friend. He shoved away dancing bodies, avoided collisions with full glasses and divided intimate couples just to get through.

Finally, he was few steps from Oikawa. He chose to approach him from behind, molding his expression in a relaxed smile and bringing out his catlike glare.

“Hey Tooru!” he suddenly greeted Oikawa, putting an arm around his neck and pulling him closer to his side. Oikawa jolted instinctively and he turned to look at him with wide eyes.

“Kuro-chan?” he yelped, seeing the boy leaning towards him and pressing their bodies together.

Luckily for Kuroo, he understood immediately.

“Surprise!” Kuroo shrugged trying to ignore completely the guy who was watching them confused.

“Kuro-chan!” Oikawa repeated pouting childishly, “You left me alone,” he whined, while winding an arm around his waist.

“Sorry babe, they didn’t let me go!” Kuroo sweetly apologized, kissing him on the forehead.

“Fine, fine! You’re forgiven, but you’re going to make up for it!” Oikawa grinned, even if his cheeks were starting to redden.

“Gladly.” Kuroo purred, his eyes burning.

The third year finally decided to cough to attract their attention. Kuroo arched an eyebrow, giving him a side-glance.

“And he is?” inquired, in a slightly too sugar-coated tone.

“Ah yes!” Oikawa faked a polite expression, but shifted more comfortably against Kuroo, “He’s a senpai of my major. He was offering to tutor me, but I’ve declined,” he explained lightly.

“I could help him, especially since I’d understood he was fre-” The guy only said, puffing out his chest and staring menacingly, ready to fight for his prey. Kuroo wanted to laugh at his gorilla-like methods of intimidation, but was trying to be a serious, menacing boyfriend and couldn’t do it. Instead, he straightened, noticing proudly that he was taller than him.

“That’s so kind of you.” He interrupted him, lowering his tone and showing an angelic smile that promised hell, “It’s a _real_ pity that Tooru is the most brilliant student of his year. I’m sure _other_ guys will gladly accept your help,” his voice vibrated between a purr and a growl, and for a second glared at him with what Kenma once had defined “the eyes of a black panther ready to eat you alive.” Actually, Kuroo wasn’t really sure of what it meant, but it had always worked before so…

And, as expected, the guy got startled and took half step back.

Both Kuroo and Oikawa noticed it and took the chance.

“Now, we are going!”

“It seems we have to go!”

They said together with a polite smile before turning and pointing toward the exit. Behind them he angrily shouted something, trying to give chase, but they ignored it and kept going faster.

“Fucking run.” Oikawa hissed under his breath with a horrified look and Kuroo nodded, anxious to get away from that guy, dragging him with the arm still around his shoulders since he didn’t want to blow their cover.

“You can swear on it.” Kuroo answered, the last thing he wanted was to pick a fight to save Oikawa’s ass. In every sense.

“Where is Kou-chan when we need him?” Oikawa complained, thinking of the beefy arms of his friend and Kuroo cursed. Even if he wasn’t the type to fight at all, Bokuto could be intimidating when he wanted.

“Bo!” he exclaimed stopping abruptly and looking desperately around. Where was the owl?

“He’s coming!” Oikawa screeched tugging his arm, eyes full of horror.

“We can’t leave Bo!” Kuroo protested, frantically searching for him.

“THERE!” Oikawa yelled suddenly, pointing to a table near the exit doors. Kuroo saw his best friend, in total dejected mode, playing sadly with a glass in the dark corner. Without waiting a second more, he grabbed Oikawa’s hand, pulling him roughly, and rushed towards Bokuto.

“Faster!“ Oikawa hurriedly mumbled looking behind his shoulders.

“Bro!” Kuroo called and luckily, Bokuto looked up and searched for him; maybe he wasn’t that deep into his desperation.

“Kuroo what…?” he tried to ask confused, but they didn’t give him the time. Kuroo grabbed his hand without stopping and headed outside.

“We explain later! Move Bo!” Kuroo felt his heartbeat echoing inside his head.

“Kou-chan, run!” Oikawa urged, terrified.

The three of them dashed into the open air but didn’t stop, continuing to run together until they were near the entrance gate of the campus.

There, Kuroo let them go and rested his hands on the knees, panting from the rush. Oikawa fell to the ground, lungs burning from the sudden effort and his head still throbbing from the loud music. Bokuto blinked at them, so confused that for a second he forgot everything that had happened.

“Okay,” he started, huffing, “Can I know what we were escaping from? Not that I minded.”

“Oikawa’s new probable stalker.”

“The gorilla who wants to beat my sweet boyfriend Kuro-chan to a pulp.”

The two answered together, still recharging, and that managed to make Bokuto snap out of his cloudy thoughts.

“What?” he blinked astonished, before he burst into a loud laughter.

“A third year wanted to take away my virtue,” Oikawa continued, shaking his head, “I know that I’m what everyone could ever desire, but that was too crude and direct even for me.”

“Take away your virtue?” Bokuto repeated chuckling and Oikawa nodded mortified.

“He practically told me he was going to screw me in his bedroom,” he snorted and Kuroo blinked, looking at him.

“I thought he wanted to tutor you.”

“He approached me with that excuse, then changed the offer.”

“Well, he sure didn’t seem the brilliant type,” Kuroo smirked, but hit Oikawa on the head, “Why didn’t you tell me? I even tried to be polite!” he growled at the thought of the indecent offer.

“Bro, you were the real man!” Bokuto meanwhile congratulated him with strong pats on the back.

“First, I didn’t want to start a fight. If I had wanted, I would have punched or bitch-slapped him on my own.” Oikawa explained shrugging and standing up.

“Well, we nearly did anyway. He felt really possessive about you, what did you do to seduce him?” Kuroo interrupted him, smirking.

“Second,” Oikawa continued, glaring at him while brushing his jeans, “I can’t recall when you tried to be polite. Your glare was terrifying. I didn’t even know you could pull that out.” admitted looking at him amazed, shaking his head.

Bokuto hooted, opening his arms surprised.

“Bro, did you use your special glare?” he asked excitedly bouncing and Kuroo rolled his eyes.

“It’s not a special glare, Bo. And it’s not that scary”

“Kuro, the time you glared at me like that because I ate your mackerel, I was so scared I felt like buying you pudding for days to be forgiven,” Bokuto reminded him amused while Oikawa chuckled.

“Can we see it again?”

“Sorry but it’s something natural, not a magic trick.” Kuroo calmed them down, grinning a little.

They faked a whine , but ended up laughing.

“And you Bo?” Kuro asked softly, he didn’t want to depress him again but maybe he needed to talk.

Luckily, thanks to their antics, the boy seemed to have come out of his void.

“Some girls laughed at me when I say I couldn’t dance with them because I had already a boyfriend at home,” he explained snorting, “They said long-distance relationships don’t last.” his eyes to the ground.

Oikawa and Kuroo exchanged a worried and protective glance.

“Bo-“ Oikawa began to say fondly, but he didn’t need to, because Bokuto suddenly perked up.

“But that’s so stupid right?” he asked with disbelief, shaking his head, “I don’t even know why I got sad. Man, I’m going to be the best boyfriend ever and show them!” he exclaimed, pointing thumbs to his chest with a wide, proud smile.

Kuro burst into chuckles and reached out to pat his shoulders.

“You already are, Bo,” he congratulated, so proud of how strong his friend could be.

“Aka-chan is very lucky!” Oikawa agreed nodding with a grin and Bokuto beamed happily.

“Tomorrow I’m gonna tell Akaashi this!” Bokuto decided, “I bet he’s going to be a lot calmer if I do. I’m afraid he was worried about me being at the party.” he frowned, crossing his arms. He didn’t like the idea of Akaashi worrying , but the boy was prone to.

“He’s gonna love it.” Kuroo assured him.

“Now guys, not to spoil the fun,” Oikawa interrupted them, “but I have an idea about what to do now.”

“What do you mean? We can just return to the-” Kuroo stopped midsentence grimacing, “Fuck.”

“Exactly.” Oikawa agreed chuckling.

“What?” Bokuto, oblivious, asked.

“We had planned to return by morning, when the VD was open. We can’t enter in the dorm by the door.” Oikawa reminded him.

“But doesn’t the old lady love you?” Bokuto asked, perplexed, referring to the scary VD Mother, the keeper, “That’s why you’re always able to make a mess during the night without punishments.” Bokuto recalled, hoping it was true.

Actually, as Oikawa had told them, the VD Mother had indeed a sort of crush on Oikawa. She believed he was an angel sent by heaven and forgave everything; when he made noises, he just had to flutter his eyelashes and purr it hadn’t been him and she would go away smiling happily. She even brought him homemade marmalade sometimes.

Oikawa grimaced.

“Yesterday she brought me a piece of cake and told me that tonight she was going to leave her husband here, because she needed a good night of sleep,” he sighed, “Let me only say that her husband is nicknamed Cerberus. We won’t be able to pass the doors unscathed tonight.”

“So?” Kuroo asked, “What’s your brilliant plan?” He was a hundred percent sure that the plan was going to be something absurd.

Oikawa brightened and smirked in a mysterious way.

“Well, it starts with an expedition to the konbini,” he revealed grinning widely.

“Konbini?” repeated Bokuto, tilting his head to the right.

“Well, just because the party sucked it doesn’t mean the night is ruined!” he replied beaming and his smile was so contagious that Kuroo and Bokuto felt giddy and excited too.

“Okay, okay alien freak.” Kuroo agreed ruffling his hair, making him whine, “Let’s go!”

“Let’s go! Let’s go!” Bokuto yelled jumping in the air, his fists raised up.

 

Fifteen minutes after, they entered the twenty-four-hour open konbini near the university campus. Illuminated by cold, artificial lights, the store was completely deserted except for a bored, middle-aged man playing with his phone at the register. He huffed at the sight of them, used to groups of student’s nocturnal excursions, and returned to his game, hoping they weren’t going to make a mess- he wasn’t paid enough to deal with them at that hour.

The silent was so thick, that Oikawa whispered instead of talking normally.

“Okay, let’s grab everything we like. Chips, sweets, chocolate bars, whipped cream…” he murmured excitedly to them, but Kuroo arched an eyebrow.

“I don’t have any money,” he pointed out, but the brunette winked smirking.

“Don’t worry. Eating with you every meal is a lot cheaper that my previous lifestyle, so I have extra money to spend,” he waved them off nonchalantly.

“Are you sure?” Bokuto asked with stars in his eyes, like a child who was offered a bath in candy. When Oikawa nodded, he emitted an enthusiastic hoot and sprinted between the aisles with both arms raised up.

“You shouldn’t have said that.” Kuroo warned him, slowly following his friend.

“Why not?” Oikawa inquired perplexed. Come on, seeing Bokuto excited was always heart-healing.

“Have you seen how much he eats?” Kuroo scoffed and Oikawa paled a bit.

“Well, maybe we’ll have to restrain him a bit,” he conceded unwillingly and started to look around for something to take.

“Where do you think they keep milk bread?” Oikawa asked frowning while his eyes scanned the different products unsatisfied. He had never bought it there.

“Not between the instant noodles for sure,” Kuroo rolled his eyes. He grabbed Oikawa by the collar and tugged him to the next aisle.

“Sorry if I’m not a proper housewife,” Oikawa stuck his tongue out.

“Relax, I’ve noticed it yesterday when you came crying about your white socks becoming pink.” Kuroo smirked at the thought and Oikawa pulled a face.

“That’s low, Kuro-chan. And I’m getting better with the washing machine,” he defended, crossing his arms.

“Well, after making it explode you couldn’t get worst.” He deadpanned.

“I hate you. I really hate you.” Oikawa pouted turning away his gaze.

Kuroo chuckled studying at the familiar way he twitched his lips and childishly puffed out his cheeks; trying to glare but only managing to make Kuro think he was cute.

“Even if I’ve found your milk bread?” he mused, bending playfully towards him. Oikawa blinked and eyed him from the side.

“Where?” he asked doubtfully. The lights played strange tricks on his pale skin and his eyes seemed bigger than usual.

“Up there.” He answered pointing at the highest shelf on his right, an angelic smile on his face.

Oikawa looked up and slumped his shoulders; damn, that was out of his reach.

But… it was milk bread.

The right brand of milk bread.

...Kuroo knew him well.

“I could forgive you if you get some for me.” He proposed mightily, lifting his chin.

Kuroo looked at him amused and, before stopping to think, playfully gripped Oikawa’s wrist and pulled him closer.

“Do it yourself,” Kuroo grinned before grabbing his waist with both hands and lifting him up.

Oikawa screeched.

“Are you crazy?” he screeched in shock, looking down wearily.

“Move your ass. You weigh more than you look,” Kuroo hissed with trembling arms. He’d really wanted to play it cool and catch him by surprise, but definitely overestimated himself.

“Rude, Kuro-chan. What you’re feeling are my solid muscles, not fat; and since you did it by yourself, don’t rush me,” he chirped amused, by the pained expression his friend was wearing and started to fill his arms with milk bread.

Kuroo didn’t even expect for him to give the okay, he just lowered the boy down a second before his arms gave in.

“Tsk,” Oikawa clicked his tongue while Kuroo flexed and stretched his sore muscles. “Kou-chan wouldn’t have any problems with my weight. You have to train more,” he mocked in a singsong tone, happily hugging the prey to his chest.

“Because Bo is Bo. He could lift everything.” Kuroo joked, combing back his hair, “That’s not a fair comparison.”

“Iwa-chan too.” Oikawa smirked, knowing that was going to fuel Kuroo’s pride.

“We’re going to see it. Next time he comes, we’re gonna have an arm wrestling showdown,” he challenged straightening his back and Oikawa burst laughing.

“Better not, He’s gonna crush you, trust me,” Oikawa assured him and Kuroo glared offended, “Anyway, what do you want to eat?” he cheerfully changed topic, continuing down the aisle.

Kuroo put his hands in the jeans’ pockets and looked around undecided.

“I don’t know,” he replied tilting his head and scanning the different, colourful offers.

“If you choose something catlike, I’m not gonna buy it.” Oikawa blankly commented, remembering his insane passion for milk and fish.

“You’re only jealous because aliens don’t have a favourite food.”

“Don’t you dar-” The brunette was ready to start The Great Defence Of Aliens, when a sudden, musterious screech froze them on the spot.

The two looked around, but it was only them, and then exchanged a glance.

“Oi Kuro-chan, now that I think about it, doesn’t this place seems the perfect location for a zombies’ surprise attack?” Oikawa observed nervously, looking around the quiet, deserted store. Only the buzzing sound of overhead lights in the background could be heard.

“Why?” Kuroo blinked at him, a shiver running down his spine.

“Well, the typical silent isolated place; in the middle of the night, with intermittent, cold lights and nobody around. The first is gonna be the cashier right?” he shifted uncomfortably and looked around

“You watch too many shitty films.” Kuroo growled, mentally slapping himself for agreeing with him. He instinctively glanced around too, realizing only then that actually it was a bit creepy indeed.

“You are the one who loves horror movies, zombies included, and make me watch them. I hate them!” The brunette exclaimed shocked and Kuro smiled angelically.

“But I don’t believe what they show, and I’ll always make you watch high quality films. You don’t hate them, you’re just scared.” Kuroo replied offended. Even though a clingy and terrified Oikawa was cute, he couldn’t understand how he could be scared of horror films when the alien ones he watched were far worse.

“Oh really? Then why are you getting closer to me?” Oikawa asked noticing that their hand were brushing.

“You are the one who’s getting closer!” Kuroko frowned, noticing that the boy had decided to grab the hem of his shirt.

“You took the first step!” Oikawa defended himself and looked around warily.

“If a zombie comes up I’m gonna leave you here.”

“Don’t you dare!”

“Hey gu-“

“KYAAAA!” Kuroo and Oikawa screeched at the sudden surprise and clung to each other terrified.

Bokuto blinked, walking over the aisle with his arms full of food, and looked at them confused.

“Something wrong?” he asked curiously.

Oikawa and Kuro divided, embarrassed for getting scared like that.

“Zombies.” They answered in unison and Bokuto burst into loud laughter, suddenly making the place a lot less scary. That was their sun boy.

“Guys, why?” he giggled amused tilting his head to one side.

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” Kuroo shook his head, and then eyed the boy’s prey, “It seems you are having fun.”

“Maybe we need a cart.” Oikawa observed playfully and Bokuto beamed.

“Yes!”he cheerfully agreed raising both his arms.

Arms full of food.

Food that got thrown everywhere.

A pack of chips hit Oikawa in the face and Kuro managed to protect himself from a bottle of coke.

“Kou-chan! My beautiful face!” the brunette whined, pouting, and Bokuto grimaced horrified.

“I’m sorry Tooru! I got excited!” Bokuto apologized frantically, starting to gather all the things on the floor, and Kuroo snorted.

Oikawa huffed massaging his nose and knelt to help him.

“Such a tornado, Kou-chan!” Oikawa pouted and then nodded at Kuroo, “Can you get a cart?” and threw him a candy.

Kuroo sighed shaking his head at them, especially Bokuto, but couldn’t stop himself from grinning. Such a tornado.

“At your service.”

 

Ten minutes later, Kuro was pushing the cart beside Oikawa, while Bokuto playfully enjoyed sitting into it, sometimes pointing at things he wanted to buy.

“I’ve never felt so domestic in my life.” Kuroo hummed amused.

“You are the bride and Kou-chan is the child.” Oikawa agreed nodding, patting the owl on the head.

“Why am I the bride?” Kuroo snorted, “And Bo can be the domestic owl.”

“Because you’re pushing the cart.” Oikawa answered as if it was obvious.

“Kuro! Why you don’t want me as a child?” Bokuto pouted, hugging his sweets.

“Because I want my child to be smart.” He smirked in reply and Bokuto looked at him betrayed.

“I am smart!” he protested under his breath.

“Kuro-chan, then you’ll have to marry someone smart, or your baby will grow like you.” Oikawa angelically supported Bo, who beamed high-fived him.

“Now I’m the traitor.” Kuroo grumbled faking hurt.

“Sorry Bro, you asked for it.” Bokuto grinned sticking out his tongue.

“Yeah now that I think about it, I want Kou-chan as my wife. I love his cooking.” Oikawa reasoned thoughtfully.

“Are you already divorcing me?” Kuroo hid a smirk behind a fake offended expression, bringing a hand to his heart.

“Tooru, if I didn’t already have Akaashi, I would totally marry you!” Bokuto assured him with a thumb up.

“Thank you for the thought Kou-chan, it seems I have to keep Kuro-chan for now.” Oikawa pouted shaking his head as if was something pitiful, before leaning against Kuro.

“Right?”

“Die, Tooru.” He deadpanned, but the other nuzzled against his shoulder and managed to make him grin.

“Ah! We’re at the register!” Oikawa suddenly bounced up, tugging Bokuto to get off the cart, “Let’s go! The night is still young!”

 

More than “young”, Kuroo would have defined it “wild” or “crazy”.

“Come on! We can do it!” Oikawa begged in a whisper, “It’s the only way!” he insisted.

Bokuto shrugged, already excited about the challenge.

“I’m up for it! We just have to pay attention to not get hurt,” he said with a bright, confident smile.

Kuroo looked at the two, than at the big tree and finally at their balcony.

Only Oikawa could have ever thought to climb it up and sneak back in the apartment like that. Unfortunately, it was a good idea providing they managed to survive.

“Alright, let me go first,” he grimily agreed in the end, “And Oikawa follows me.”

“Why?” the brunette asked tilting his head.

“Because cats always fall standing...” Bokuto answered for him.

“And Bo can catch you if you fall,” Kuroo added searching for a bump to hold onto.

“Why are you saying I’m going to fall?” the brunette pouted offended, “I’m a five star athlete!”

“Because we know you.” The other two replied at the unison, Bokuto warmly patted his back.

Luckily, the tree had more branches and was more resistant than what Kuroo had thought and he managed to jump into the balcony comfortably. He mentally thanked whoever planted that tree so near the house; probably a desperate student too.

Once he was up, he help Oikawa reach him; since the balcony was small, the boy practically jumped in his arms and Kuroo decided it was safer to grab his waist until he was steady before releasing him, but those were details.

Then they cursed together.

“What’s wrong?” Bokuto asked in a bubbling whisper, seated with legs stradling the branch which stretched towards the balcony.

Oikawa grimaced, turning towards him.

“You’ve left the window closed!” Oikawa pointed at the incriminated window, “Why’s it closed?” he cried, hysterically raising hands to the sky.

“Because it’s November, moron!” Kuroo replied huffing.

“Well, you should have thought about it! Now we can’t enter!”

“How could I have known we were going to climb a stupid tree to enter?”

“Imagination!”

“Guys, please!” Bokuto rolled his eyes, “This is not the moment,” he reminded them amused and the two focused again on him. He was right.

“So?” Kuroo asked crossing his arms, “Do we have an emergency plan?”

“For being stuck on your balcony with Bokuto on a tree?” Oikawa asked arching an eyebrow.

“Imagination.” Kuroo smirked and Oikawa couldn’t help returning it.

“I’m gonna enter from the main door and open the apartment with the key.” The owl interrupted them, throwing the bags at Kuroo.

“Are you sure?” He asked, not persuaded, “I don’t know if it is a good idea.”

“Cerberus is waiting for you.” Oikawa shivered, but the owl put a hand on his chest.

“Bro, I’m a ninja!” he replied proudly, wiggling his eyebrows, and started crawling down the trunk.

“Kou-chan!” Oikawa tried to stop him in a nervous whisper, but the boy was already on the ground. He was faster than they thought.

Kuroo sighed and slid down the window, sitting on the balcony floor. Oikawa, when Bokuto had disappeared from his sight, did the same.

“I don’t know how this is gonna end.” He mumbled cracking a smile and looking up at the blue sky. It was so strange, in a positive way, to be in that situation with them.

“Knowing us, in a mess.” Kuroo answered shrugging, and searched for something in the bags, “Chips?” he asked him, finally finding the packet and opening it without even thinking about it.

“Onion chips?” Oikawa asked tilting his head and staring at what he had offered.

“Hell yes.”

“Give me some.” He replied putting his hand in the bag and Kuroo snorted.

“Really elegant.”

“Shut up, at least your breath is gonna smell like mine.” He said, putting a fist of chips in his own mouth. Kuroo imitated him, chuckling.

They spent some moments in a comfortable silent, except for their chewing, shoulders touching and arms brushing against each other. At some point, Oikawa leaned his head against Kuroo’ shoulder and felt him stiffen a bit.

“You’re warm.” Oikawa told him, a faint hue of uncertainty in his voice, his way of asking permission, “Is it your invisible fur?”

“Are you cold, alien freak?” he replied relaxing. He only hoped his heartbeats weren’t as loud as he heard.

“A bit.” He answered unwillingly, “I suffer coldness.”

Kuroo chuckled.

“Kenma says I’m a human heater.” He admitted, before gently patting his head, “Move a sec,” he said to him and the boy shifted with a pout.

A pout that completely disappeared when he saw Kuroo taking off his checkered shirt and threw it on Oikawa’s head.

“Put it on. It’s not much, but better than nothing.” He said without meeting his eyes, leaning again against the window and resumed eating.

Oikawa blinked taken by surprise, slowly doing as he had been told.

“Aren’t you going to be cold?” he asked slightly worried, eyeing his simple black t-shirt.

Kuroo smirked, giving him a side-glance.

“Not if you come here again,” he purred alluringly.

Oikawa blushed, feeling hot -and not just from the shirt- stiffly resting his head against Kuroo again.

“I can’t believe you managed to be smooth for once,” Oikawa muttered incredulous, covering his flushed face with both hands and Kuroo muffled his laughter.

“Yeah, it took me a bit,” he agreed, satisfied by the brunette’s reactions. “Be ready from now on.”

“Don’t get cocky.” Oikawa tried to glare at him, but a grin betrayed him.

“Nah, I’m just going to get note of what works on you,” Kuroo answered offering him more chips.

“Is it a long list?” Oikawa inquired amused by the idea.

“Not really. Not considering things related to aliens and food, I mean.” He replied faking a scorned expression and the other chuckled.

“I bet mine is longer, cat man.” He provoked him slyly.

“Ah? So you have one about me too?” Kuroo exaggerated a surprised expression. “Bold guy!”

“Yes, but it’s very secret.” Oikawa mysteriously replied.

“Come on! Tell me just on-DAMN!” he cursed mid-sentence.

The window behind them opened and the two fell backwards on the floor with a screech. They blinked and swore at Bokuto, who was towering them and was the author of the mischief.

“Have I interrupted something?” he asked curiously and slyly; he had tied a handkerchief around his head- who knew where it came from- like a ninja.

“Not really.” The two replied, chuckling and rolling on the floor at the sight, Oikawa even snapped some photos of him.

Bokuto stretched out a hand and pulled them up.

“See? Everything went smoothly!” he whispered proud, pointing at his chest, “I’m the best ninja!”

Still laughing Oikawa ruffled his spiky hair.

“Yeah! You are-“

A loud knock interrupted him.

“Kuroo Tetsurou. Bokuto Koutarou.” A growling voice called their name, freezing the blood in their veins, “Open the door.”

“The best ninja?” Kuroo growled at the horrified Bokuto.

“What do we do? What do we do? What do we do? I’m a failure!” he got depressed and guilty, immediately falling to his knees, hands in his hair.

Kuroo moaned defeated. That was the worst. Goodbye peaceful night.

And then, Oikawa acted on impulse.

Panicking he shoved Bokuto behind the couch and crouched in front of Kuroo.

“Oi what-?” the boy asked confused, before cursing.

Oikawa unzipped Kuroo’s jeans and pulled them down in a swift move,to the great embarrassment of both; Kuroo’s jaw dropped while the boy lifted his legs one by one to pull his pants off. Then he stood up and passed his fingers through Kuroo’s hair, messing it even more.

“Go!” Oikawa hurriedly hissed and pushed him towards the door, quickly hiding with a wide-eyed Bokuto.

Kuroo stumbled forward, disoriented, having entered a complete state of shock. Damn, Oikawa had just undressed him. He still felt the boy’s hands on his thighs. Fuck.

He opened the door without even realizing.

In front of him there was a tall, old man menacingly glaring at him. However, when he saw the state of the boy who seemed on drugs, he blinked confused.

“Kuroo Tetsurou?” he asked grumpily, arms crossed. Only a hint of doubt in his voice.

“Uh?” The boy blinked and confusedly looked at Cerberus, “Yes?” he managed to ask, his brain still screaming crazily and panicking about the events of a few moments ago.

Cerberus examined his dazed eyes, unruly hair and the absence of pants.

“…nothing.” Grunted unwillingly, in the end, “It seems I went to the wrong room. Sorry to bother.” He gave a nod before turning and walking down the corridor in search of the mischievous guy he had seen running few minutes before.

Kuroo closed the door incredulous and returned in the living room.

Bokuto was practically dying from laughter on the floor, trying to suffocate the sound with a cushion. Oikawa instead was crouched on the couch, hiding his face between the hands.

“That was amazing!” Bokuto whispered with tears in the corner of his eyes, “Damn, I can’t wait to tell Akaashi!”

“Stop laughing, Kou-chan! “ Oikawa moaned blushing furiously, but he ignored him.

“Why are you the one blushing?” Kuroo muttered, finally regaining some composure, “I was the one being undressed!” he reminded him with flaming cheeks.

“It was embarrassing!” Oikawa mumbled, averting his gaze. “But we didn’t have any other choice!”

“Why me?” Kuroo asked grimacing.

“Because with your hair you always seem like you’ve just fall out of bed.”

“Why the pants?”

“For realism.”

“I feel so violated right now.” Kuroo whined falling seated beside Oikawa, who shifted uncomfortably.

“But it worked.” Bokuto interrupted, with a mischievous grin.

Oikawa and Kuroo exchanged surprised expression. Yeah, it had strangely worked?

“I’m not gonna forget it.” Kuroo finally cracked a smile and Oikawa forgot his shame.

“I hope it. Being undressed by me is a honour!” he replied confident before clapping his hands excitedly, “So? What do we start with? Movies or games?” he asked with starry eyes.

“Games.” The other two answered in unison, gathering cushions and blankets on the floor to create a proper, comfortable fort.

“Ah? Why?” Oikawa pouted crossing his arms.

“Because this way I can sleep peacefully during the end of your alien movies.” Bokuto bluntly replied and Kuroo snorted, taking out all their food.

“You savage.” Oikawa whined, “I didn’t say alien movies,” he tried to argue.

“But you were screaming it in your mind.” Kuroo rebutted with a smirk.

“Loud and clear.” Bokuto added switching on the console and the tv.

Oikawa raised a hand to defend himself, but then decided to lower it and pout.

“Well, maybe.” He admitted offended and the other two scoffed.

“Then, games.” Kuroo stated, throwing him a controller, “Ready to be kicked?”

“Don’t be so confident, catman.” Oikawa replied, firing up.

Oh well, they had the entire night.

 

 

At half past four in the morning, Oikawa was still seated on the floor against the couch, wrapped in blankets and watching the end of the second alien movie he had convinced them to play. On one side, Bokuto had fallen asleep, curled around some cushions and drooling on the carpet. On the other, Kuroo was resting against Oikawa’s shoulder, sleeping peacefully; he had unconsciously wrapped an arm around the boy waist and didn’t seem to intend to let go.

The real problem was that Oikawa had difficulties focusing on the movie.

That had never happened to him before.

Not when it was one of his favourites.

Yet, now he found himself wondering about Kuroo’s body touching his own. The black hair brushing against his neck. The steady beats of his heart. The warmth of his skin.

His ears rang with the words they had exchanged during that crazy night. He saw again and again Kuroo’s smirk or the glint in his coal eyes when they joked together, instead of the screen.

Fuck.

When he finally switched off the tv, before going to bed he picked his phone.

 

**From: Shittykawa**

**To: Iwa-chan**

Houston, we have a damn problem.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *”Party Animal” Con Bro Chill  
> ** “Troublemaker” Olly Murs
> 
> I don’t know what to do for the next chapter…I can’t decide between 1) a meet up with Oikawa and Akashi plus a distressed Iwaizumi (finally appearing) to help this poor guy understand what to do, slightly angst 2) a match where we have the trio playing plus a lot of brotp and protectiveness due to the arrival of unwanted acquaintances, still slightly angst 3) Oikawa’s dragging them into another crazy adventure, with fun, bad puns and an exasperated Kuroo  
> Do you have preference? Just asking an opinion to see if I can make up my mind


	4. The Best Wingmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on, bro, what do you fear?” Bokuto laughed, amused, and playfully ruffled Kuroo’s untamed hair.
> 
> “Except for blowing up a kitchen, getting stuck on the balcony, breaking the washing machine, making all his socks pink, still doing something mysterious at night and refusing to tell us what-“
> 
> “Okay, that sounded creepy.”
> 
> “We’re talking about Oikawa, Bo,” He gravely replied, “I’m ready for anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Yes, I’m still alive. Sorry for the (extra) long wait, but it had been a busy summer and semester. Anyway, here we are with a new chapter. It revolves around feelings and friendship, I hope you’ll enjoy it.
> 
> This time, it was beteaed by the amazing Jenasisity! She did a wonderful work and she’s also working on the previous not-beed chapters, so soon this ff would be readable for entire. I feel so blessed.

 

 **Iwa-chan** : What do you mean “problem”?

 **BakaKawa** : It means that this weekend you’re coming over ‘cause I need your help ^_~

 **Iwa-chan** : this weekend? Do you remember which weekend is it? I’ve told you already I can’t

 

Oikawa furrowed his brow for a second, but then remembered that Iwaizumi was right. He had a big project on Monday and had told Oikawa more than once he couldn’t make it.

The brunette was divided between his instinct to pout and whine to obtain what he wanted and the one to be a good friend and retreat.

In the end, he sighed.

 

 **BakaKawa** : Ah yes! Sorry Iwa-chan >_< You were right! Nothing then, good luck with your project!!

 **Iwa-chan** : …

 **Iwa-chan** : Com’on, tell me what’s wrong

 **BakaKawa** : No no, don’t worry! It wasn’t anything serious! ^.^

 **Iwa-chan** : if you don’t spill the beans NOW I’m going to kick your ass next time we see each other

 **BakaKawa** : …I was trying to be a good friend, you know?

 **Iwa-chan:** fuck Oikawa speak

 **BakaKawa** : Well…uhm…let’s say that I might have a crush. A big crush. A big crush and I don’t know what to do. > /// <

 **Iwa-chan** : It’s Kuroo right?

 **BakaKawa** : …

 **Iwa-chan** : I knew it

 **BakaKawa** : Iwa-chan don’t be mean!

 **Iwa-chan** : I’m not being mean you dumbass! I’m coming, just for dinner and the night. I’m going to go back first thing in the morning

 **BakaKawa** : ARE YOU FOR REAL? I don’t want Iwa-chan to fail for my sake!!

 **Iwa-chan** : yeah I’m sure, ShittyKawa. I’m ready for this exam, so shut up and let me come

 **BakaKawa** : YAY! IWA-CHAN IS THE BEST!

 **Iwa-chan** : yeah, yeah you lecher.

 **Iwa-chan** : just one thing

 **BakaKawa** : yes?

 **Iwa-chan** : wouldn’t be better to call someone else too? I suck at romance

 **BakaKawa** : shit you’re right (no offense Iwa-chan)

 **BakaKawa** : don’t worry, I know the right man

 **Iwa-chan** : I’m scared, but I bet it’s too late

 **BakaKawa** : Yep, definitely too late! Now I’ll let you study and go to practice! See you on Saturday, Iwa-chan!

 **Iwa-chan** : see ya’

 

  * ~•~•~•



 

“So,” Kuroo started, trying to sound as casual as possible, “Iwaizumi is coming this weekend.”

Bokuto didn’t bother to stop rolling the pen from his forehead to the point of his nose, while sprawled on the couch with a book open on the chest.

“Yeah, like usual. I miss the man.”

“And Akaashi is coming too,” the other boy added. He was seated on the floor, back resting against the couch, and was looking at the ceiling, surrounded by papers, notes, and textbooks colored by definitely too many different highlighters.

“Yeah, Oikawa invited him! They get along very well!” Bokuto chirped at the idea, smiling. The pen fell from his face and hit Kuroo on the head.

“Don’t you find it strange?” Kuroo mumbled frowning and catching the pen, but his friend laughed.

“What?”

“Everything! The setting! Oikawa’s unusual calmness today-”

“I didn’t notice nothing too off with Tooru today-”

“He didn’t scream when I ate the last milk bread, he didn’t!”

“We fell asleep at four in the morning and woke up at ten, he was in his own worl-”

“Not Oikawa. He doesn’t even know what does it mean to sleep more than five hours per night. Anyway, what about Iwaizumi coming despite having a test? Usually he’s a workaholic, worth of his best friend! And Akaashi accepting Oikawa’s invitation?!” Kuroo dramatically opened his arms wide.

“Maybe he just wants to see me,” Bokuto teased with a smile as he nudged his shoulder, “You know, his boyfriend.”

“Stop bragging!” Kuroo glared at him, pointing the pen against his chest, “And Akaashi has already specified he’s going to sleep with Oikawa this time.” He was extremely serious about it. He felt like he was missing something, something big and very important.

The owl shrugged and snatched away the pen from his hands. “He likes Tooru, I told you.”

Kuroo groaned defeated, lifting his chin to meet his eyes.

“Come on, bro, what do you fear?” Bokuto laughed, amused, and playfully ruffled Kuroo’s untamed hair.

“Except for blowing up a kitchen, getting stuck on the balcony, breaking the washing machine, making all his socks pink, still doing something mysterious at night and refusing to tell us what-“

“Okay, that sounded creepy.”

“We’re talking about Oikawa, Bo,” He gravely replied, “I’m ready for anything.”

Bokuto laughed more, a knowing, but fond smile on his lips.

“Yeah, lately we’re always talking about Tooru, aren’t we?” He teased with a wink.

Kuroo grimaced, horrified, before taking a cushion and trying to hit his friend. Bokuto easily avoided him and the other decided it was more dignifying to hug his weapon and lay down on the floor in silence.

“The break is finished. Let’s study,” he mumbled, scorned, hiding his red face behind a book, “Tomorrow we’re practicing all afternoon.”

The owl shook his head, amused. “You can’t escape me, we live together, Kuro,” he sang, rocking left and right. However, when he didn’t receive any answer, he sighed and patted his friend on the shoulder, “Seriously, bro, I’m here if you want to talk, but I won’t force you into anything.”

The calmness and seriousness in his voice soothed Kuroo’s embarrassment. After a few seconds, he lowered the book and peeked up.

“I’m so screwed,” He muttered with a defeated snort, “He’s a walking calamity, talks too much, has strange habits, can be annoying as hell, likes aliens, and his best friend could snap me in two if I ever hurt him-“

“Hey, I could snap him in two, too, if you asked!”

“-You couldn’t hurt a fly, Bokuto, let alone Oikawa—he continuously teases me, is too cute for his own good and he knows it, but then there he goes feeling insecure and unsure of himself and I feel the pressing need to reassure him because he’s worth everything. Yet he never surrenders and fights bravely on his own, even if he puts up too many facades and it drives me mad. But then he flirts, he flirts a lot, but he’s good at it only when he doesn’t mean it, otherwise he’s such a mess! How could I understand when he’s serious or not? Tell me! And have you seen him serving? That’s a god-like serve and spiking his tosses feels so natural.”

When he finally stopped muttering to breath, Bokuto blinked at him and let out a low whistle.

“Damn, Kuro, you’re crushing hard!”

Kuroo moaned louder, covering his face with both hands and rolling on the floor like a cat.

“Worse than me with Akaashi.”

“Nobody could ever be worse than what you had been with Akaashi,” Kuroo snorted at his words, “But yes, I’m so screwed,” he repeated, messing with his own hair. Bokuto though, was beaming.

“Hey, I approve it! Tooru is one of the best guys I know and you two match each other! You’re going to be so happy together!”

Kuroo bit his tongue before he could reply “I know!”, because he truly thought to be the right one for Oikawa. Yeah, he was being arrogant, sue him—but their interactions had been so natural and easy from the start that he could not lie to himself. Especially after the last night, when he had fallen asleep against the boy and at morning he had had five minutes of perfect silence, during which he had been able to admire Oikawa from close-up and decide that he liked touching him more than what was acceptable. Then Bokuto had woken up and accidentally made a mess while going to the bathroom, scaring Oikawa, who had jumped awake with a shriek that had made Kuroo laugh his ass off and goodbye peaceful, romantic moment.

“I doubt he thinks that too,” Kuroo replied instead in a neutral tone, swallowing his hope; he didn’t want to ruin what he had, nor to scare Oikawa off.

Bokuto raised an eyebrow, as if asking “seriously?”. He was observant, Kuroo knew, observant enough to realize the chemistry between his friends. Yet Kuroo doubted there was enough chemistry for what he wanted, at least from Oikawa’s part.

“He just likes me as a friend,” Kuroo added in his defense. Bokuto raised the other eyebrow too.

“I’m not sure,” the owl honestly argued, scrunching his nose in concentration, “For what I say, you have more than few chances. It’s the way you look at each other, you know? But, anyway, I’d be happy, Kuro. I mean, it’s clear as the sun that he cares a lot about you and likes being by your side. It’s a first step, no?”

And there he showed his shining, optimistic simile with dimples and golden eyes glimmering, capable of rivaling the sun. Kuroo couldn’t resist him at all, he was only a weak human.

“You’re right, Bo,” he agreed, not convinced, but wishing to be, even only to please Bokuto, “I’ll take things slowly and let’s see where it goes.”

His friend nodded, satisfied and proud, “I’m sure everything’ll end up well! I’ll be your best wingman!”

Kuroo rolled his eyes, before throwing at him his math book and straightening up.

“I’ll count on you, Cupid,” he deadpanned while collecting his papers.

“Hey, I conquered Akaashi!” Bokuto pouted, crossing his arms.

“Akaashi is the one who conquered you.”

“Well, true, but we made things work, no? I’ll be helpful, just look at me!” he insisted, puffing out his chest.

Kuroo smirked, shaking his head, “As you prefer, but now I only want to see you study.” As Bokuto grimaced disappointed, he added, “I don’t want to have you moping around again for a bad grade.”

Bokuto exaggeratedly sighed, looking with disappointment as Kuroo got fully focused on his textbook and forgot the world outside. He envied that kind of concentration, for him it was a mystery.

“And here, studying and math interrupting another bromantic moment!”

 

  * ~•~•~•



 

Actually, Iwaizumi had feared it would have been worst. I mean, a dinner with your emotional, unstable best friend, your emotional, unstable best friend’s crush, the best friend of that crush, and the boyfriend of the best friend of the crush. It didn’t sound promising, even if he had already met Kuroo and Bokuto and he liked them a lot. They also a) made Oikawa happy, and b) took care of him on daily basis, even if he was an annoying, walking calamity, so he had nothing to complain about. And Akaashi turned out to be a nice guy, as well; the only other normal one in that group that Iwaizumi could relate to, actually. But he’d thought that that time things could be awkward since Oikawa had been nervous as hell for all the afternoon before they met the others; luckily, he’d been wrong. It was just that…Kuroo and Bokuto made the mood lighter and the conversation easy. Iwaizumi didn’t know if they had realized that Oikawa was different that night, but they, especially Kuroo, had managed to bring him back to his usual whining and sarcastic self with the right number of humorous jokes and friendly hugs.

Honestly, Iwaizumi couldn’t understand why Oikawa needed his help; he and Kuroo seemed perfectly fine and tuned on the same wavelength. Probably that insecure, over-achieving idiot was too worried to probably realize it. Yes, Iwaizumi decided, that was what he was going to do: kick some sense into his ass and make him open his eyes.

“Iwa-chan! Why are you staring at your curry so intently?” Oikawa called, breaking his train of thoughts, “Did Bokuto’s exceptional cooking bewitch you?”

“What-? No, I was-” Iwaizumi furrowed, trying to defend himself, but Bokuto gaped loudly.

“How “no”? I poured my heart in that curry, man! Don’t say it like that!” He cried, dramatically bringing a hand to the heart with an offended expression. His golden eyes twinkled with amusement and mocking, fake pain.

“I just-”

“Iwaizumi, my man,” Kuroo interrupted him, hiding a wicked grin, “Don’t break my bro’s heart. He’s like a housewife who takes pleasure in making her sons happy. Be grateful for the food you receive.”

“I-”

“Kou-chan! Don’t mind that rude Iwa-chan, I love your cooking more than anyone else’s!” Oikawa joined the show, hugging protectively a puppy Bokuto and glaring disappointedly at the poor victim.

“You-” Iwaizumi burst, incredulous, raising his hands, “You’re so fucking ridiculous! I hate all of you,” he growled, defeated, with a dirty look that made all of them laugh.

“I’m sorry, Iwaizumi-san,” Akaashi apologized quietly on their behalf, but he was clearly smirking under that calm expression.

The grumpy boy rolled his eyes and waved him off.

“I’m used to be surrounded by idiots,” he commented, earning loud gasps and a “Brute Iwa-chan!”, but Akaashi snickered and nodded comprehensive.

“It’s nice to have someone to relate to, from time to time.” Iwaizumi shined at his words, smirking convinced.

“I was thinking the same! A nice change of peace for once!” Bokuto looked at them in horror, while Kuroo snickered.

“They’re ganging up against us!” The owl complained, tugging his boyfriend’s sleeve for attention.

“It’s just survival instinct,” Akaashi deadpanned. However, it was clear to everyone that his features had softened and the light in his eyes, as he turned to Bokuto, was unmistakably fond.

“Don’t be mean ‘kaashi!” the other cried, suddenly pulling the boy in his arms and squeezing him against his chest. Akaashi blushed immediately with wide eyes and hissed a “Koutarou!”, but his boyfriend blatantly ignored him as he nuzzled against his neck.

Kuroo rolled his eyes at their lovey-dovey antics and Oikawa swooned with an adoring smile directed to the soft couple, while Iwaizumi looked away a bit embarrassed. Oikawa had been right, those two were so grossly in love.

“Okay, lovebirds,” Kuroo clapped his hands, while Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows at him at the epithet, “Please, let’s all stand up and tidy the kitchen before you two end up in unappropriated PDA and Iwaizumi melts from embarrassment.”

Akaashi groaned, embarrassed, as Iwaizumi nearly choked, before throwing a napkin against the cat guy.

“I’m sorry, but we can’t,” Oikawa jumped up from his seat with a nervous smile, “Me and Aka-chan are going to my room to talk, right now!” He announced, stepping lowly towards the door.

“About what?” Bokuto pouted at them, clearly unhappy to be left out.

“Setter things,” They answered at the unison, to their own surprise. They simultaneously exchanged a surprised glance before a smirk blossomed on their lips. Well, they had potentials to be great friends.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, suspicious, while Iwaizumi just witnessed the scene in a confused silence.

“Can’t you do that later?” Kuroo asked slowly. Whatever was happening, he wasn’t going to like it. He looked at the way Oikawa’s big, brown eyes refuse to meet his or how cutely he fidgeted with his long fingers and…Shit, what was he thinking about?

“No, right now,” Akaashi took the chance to have his revenge, while he used a kiss as a distraction to escape Bokuto’s hold, “We’ve to go, Pain-In-The-Ass Kuroo-san,” He hummed with a sly smirk.

Kuroo grimaced, glaring, as Bokuto howled trying to reach for him, but Akaashi smoothly walked behind Oikawa.

“And we’ll take Iwa-chan too!” The brunette quickly grabbed his best friend by the scruff of the neck and hastily dragged him away, shoving him out of the room in the dark corridor.

“What the fuck, Oikawa?”

“Move, Iwa-chan!”

“Iwaizumi-san, please surrender.”

“Have fun washing the dishes, Kuro-chan!”

The door of the apartment slammed and Kuroo and Bokuto blinked awkwardly, alone in their apartment. They slowly turned and looked at each other.

“What…What has just happened?” Bokuto murmured, looking down at his empty hands and then at table and kitchen full of dirty things.

“I told you we were going to regret it,” Kuroo growled slamming his head against the table. Now it was confirmed, Oikawa Tooru was officially planning something.

 

  * ~•~•~•



 

“I officially declare open this Emergency Reunion For The Oikawa Tooru’s Preservation,” Oikawa was seated with crossed legs on his bed, hugging a pillow, and was wearing an incredible serious expression. Akaashi was seated comfortably on the armchair near the desk, as he tapped his finger on it, while he looked amused at the room.

“Preservation?” Iwaizumi grunted, rolling his eyes, lazily sprawled on what from the start he has decided was going to be his bed in that apartment.

“Of my mental and emotional stability, if we want to be precise,” Oikawa nodded and Akaashi snorted.

“Aka-chan, don’t laugh at me!” The brunette pouted, but the younger setter just arched an eyebrow.

“I just think that this is very funny,” he deadpanned, “Especially because I still don’t know of what emergency we’re talking about. Even if I have an idea…”

Iwaizumi’s eyes went wide.

“You didn’t tell him?” he asked incredulous.

“I was embarrassed!” Oikawa defended himself, cheeks getting redder as he turned away his head, “I thought doing it in person would have been better.”

“And,” Iwaizumi continued, now looking at the quiet, black haired teenager, “You just came without knowing why?” The confusion and disbelief in his tone was very evident.

Akaashi blinked, as if he had only realized the strangeness of the entire situation. Then he frowned, pursing the lips in a thin line.

“Yes…” he answered carefully, tilting the head as he pointed his green eyes on the anxious Oikawa, “He’s…a friend, so why not?”

Iwaizumi shut his mouth, shocked, and Oikawa froze on the spot. Then he blushed furiously and covered his face with both hands.

“Oh my gosh, Aka-chan! I can’t believe it, you’ve just been so smooth! You and Kou-chan deserve each other, you balls of sunshine!”

Iwaizumi chuckled, trying to hide a grin. Okay, now he liked that guy even more. He was feeling happy for Tooru, it seemed he had found nice friends for real.

Akaashi, on the other side shrugged, with a smile, evidently pleased by the comment about him and Bokuto.

“Anyway, I’m still waiting for an answer, Oikawa-san,” he pointed out, curling up on the armchair and Oikawa cleared his voice, looking intently at the floor.

“I-uhm…You see…It seems-IneedyourhelpwithKurobecauseIhaveahugecrushonhim!” he burst in the end as his face showed a mixture of embarrassment, confusion and determination. Akaashi blinked at him, deciphering his words and pondering them in his mind.

After few seconds of painful-for Oikawa-silence, he nodded.

“I think you two suit each other,” he answered honestly, and Oikawa breathed a sigh of relief, a stupid giddy smile on his lips.

“Well, good, at least now we have at least one of us who knows Kuroo and can give helpful suggestions,” Iwaizumi added, relaxing his tense shoulders and crossing his arms.

“Aw, Iwa-chan! Don’t be sad! Your emotional support is extremely important to me, too!” Oikawa shaped a heart with his fingers in his directions.

“Yes, Iwaizumi-san, please don’t feel left out,” Akaashi added, expressionless.

Iwaizumi groaned, glaring at them.

“Are you two for real? And I don’t understand if you’re serious or not Akaashi, it kind of bothers me…” he grunted, suspiciously eying the owl setter, who smirked for a millisecond.

“I don’t know what you’re talking, Iwaizumi-san.”

“You devil…”

“ANYWAY,” Oikawa called again the attention on himself, clapping his hands, “We were talking about me and Kuro and number of kids we’re going to adopt after having happily married.”

Iwaizumi scrunched his nose trying to hide the amusement of seeing Oikawa so engrossed in someone, “Gross.”

“Can I be one of the maids of honor?” Akaashi asked instead, making the ace snort.

“Obviously, Aka-chan! I had already drawn the suit.”

“You two are ridiculous.”

“Please, Iwaizumi-san, I already reassured you to not feel excluded. I’m sure Oikawa has thought about your suit too.”

Oikawa burst in a loud laughter seeing the astonishment painted on Iwaizumi’s face watching how emotionless Akaashi could be while saying such absurd things.

“I don’t even know why I’m here anymore…” The poor boy massaged his forehead, trying to remain sane.

“To help me out, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa reminded him, a bit hysterically, as he nearly jumped down the bed.

“Ah, yes,” Iwaizumi deadpanned, “About that, I really don’t understand with what I should help.”

“What?” Oikawa grimaced offended, but his best friends just frowned shaking his head.

“You two are perfectly fine already, you just have to confess.”

Oikawa’s jaw dropped and Akaashi sighed; he thought the same, but it was evident that both the guys involved hadn’t realize it yet.

“B-B-But! Kuro doesn’t think that!” Oikawa argued, now standing and walking in a circle, hands wailing midair.

“How do you know?” Iwaizumi calmly replied, trying for real to understand and be helpful.

Oikawa stopped abruptly again, opened his mouth and closed it again scowling.

“I just know it! He sees me as a friend!”

“Are you sure?”

“Iwa-chan!”

“Okay, okay,” Akaashi interrupted the two of them, raising his hands as to calm wild beasts, “Let’s start from the beginning alright? Please, Oikawa-san, sit back again.”

Oikawa mumbled something and crossed his arms, but did as he was told and climbed up his bed again.

“Good,” Akaashi nodded at him, “Now, just to be sure, the aim of this meeting is…?”

“To help me plan how to seduce Kuro,” Oikawa replied fiercely, totally determinate in his intent.

He was sure that Kuroo wasn’t in love with him _yet,_ but he had all intentions to make it happen. He didn’t want to lose a guy like Kuroo without fighting.

Akaashi didn’t miss a beat, “Perfect. Then let’s start from the basis and talk about your feelings.”

Oikawa seemed to be taken by surprise, “My…feelings?”

“Yes,” Akaashi softly repeated, “Why do you like Kuroo-san?

“Oh,” Oikawa blinked, calming down and got immersed in his own thoughts, “Let me think about it.”

“We have time,” Akaashi reassured him and Iwaizumi whistled, impressed seeing how relaxed and thoughtful now his best friend seemed.

Seeing Akaashi’s arched eyebrow, he replied, “You’re good at this.”

The other boy grinned, waving it off, “I used to help Bokuto figure out his thoughts and emotions during certain types of crisis.”

Iwaizumi nodded, relieved that Akaashi was there, and, averting his eyes while he scratched his nape, he mouthed “Thank you.”

Akaashi shook his head in silence, motioning that it was a pleasure.

“With Kuroo I can be myself,” Oikawa suddenly said, quietly as if he was still mulling things over, “I can be myself without feeling pressured that it’s not enough. He accepts and likes me as a friend for who I am. We joke and pretend to flirt, often using sarcasm, but he never hurts me and I see how hard he tries to support my interests and passions. He gets annoyed when he sees me faking, even if it’s compulsive.”

Akaashi hummed.

“Kuroo-san can be extremely observant and caring,” he agreed.

“Yeah, sometimes too much!” Oikawa continued, getting engrossed in his words, “Like a nagging mother! He and Bokuto practically babysit me when we cook together! And he’s such a nerd-”

“Like you.”

“Don’t interrupt me, Iwa-chan. And he’s brilliant? I mean, he plays volleyball extra-well and he’s intelligent, I couldn’t not find it attractive. Even if he’s such a goofy dork with everything else-He loves cats, he blushes for no reason and sucks at flirting so bad,” Oikawa chuckled at the memories, “Kuro also bears with me without complaining too much, even when I know I’m being annoying. And helps me whenever he can? Damn, only yesterday I called him at midnight-“

“Are you serious, Shittykawa?”

“It was an emergency! One of my shirts got stuck in the washing machine and I absolutely needed it for today. And he came! He came, insulted me, but actually managed to help me retrieve it! I can’t believe he’s real…”

Oikawa was now talking to himself, gesturing with his hands and blushing on his own as he got flustered while talking fondly about Kuroo. Iwaizumi was watching him with a genuine, warm surprise (And a bit of exasperation because how could Oikawa be such a disaster? It was a miracle Kuroo was still alive).

“You really like him, uh?” He murmured in awe, without realizing, and Oikawa cut off abruptly. He looked at his best friend, flushed, and nodded shyly.

“I-I mean!” Iwaizumi corrected himself, before Oikawa could misunderstand, “It’s a good thing, Tooru, it’s really a good thing seeing you like this. You seem…happy.”

Oikawa watched him, amazed, for both his words and the use of his name- thing they did only in special and important occasions.

“T-Thank you, Iwa-chan, I am happy…” he stuttered, as his face split in a glowing smile.

This was enough for Iwaizumi to get embarrassed and he coughed, glancing at Akaashi to ask for help. The boy chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

“Something else, Oikawa-san?” He then asked, to the former ace’s relief.

Oikawa swiftly returned to the previous topic, he knew how Iwa-chan was and didn’t want to pressure him for real, and tapped his finger against the chin, thinking thoughtfully, until he brightened up.

“Well, he has a nice ass! And he’s hot in general,” He added with a malicious smile. Akaashi didn’t even blink.

“What?!” Iwaizumi instead spluttered, becoming of different shades of red.

“How could you miss it, Iwa-chan?!” Oikawa was nearly offended by it. It wasn’t an insignificant detail!

“Sorry if I don’t look at the ass of your friends!” Iwaizumi defended himself, trying hard to not think now of Kuroo’s ass. He was going to kill Oikawa.

“Well, actually, I believe that Kuroo-san has a nice ass too, objectively speaking,” Akaashi added thoughtfully.

“See, Iwa-chan?”

“Does Bokuto knows you think of his best friend’s ass like that?” Iwaizumi passed a hand on his closed eyes, defeated. Why was he even there?

“Well, Bokuto’s the one who has pointed it out to me first, so I don’t see how he could ever feel offended,” Akaashi replied smoothly with a sly grin and Iwaizumi groaned.

“Kou-chan has a great taste in men,” Oikawa laughed, holding his stomach.

“Thank you, I’ll take it as a compliment.”

“I-” Iwaizumi shook his head incredulous, “I’m out for tonight. I need to crush someone at video games to get over this,” He finally surrendered, raising his hands and standing up.

Oikawa immediately lost his smile and stood up to stop him.

“Wait, Iwa-chan!” he called, trying to reach for him, but Iwaizumi smirked to reassure him and ruffled his hair, rolling his eyes.

“Akaashi has everything under control, Trashykawa,” he huffed, “And I’ll be back later to be your emotional support or whatever shit you need. Now, let me go while you talk about feelings and assess.”

Oikawa pouted, not convinced, and eyed him suspiciously, but Iwaizumi’s eyes were honest and warm as usual. He had crinkles at the corners of his eyes, so, even if he wasn’t smiling, Oikawa knew he was somehow happy about something. And that, for him, was enough.

“He could collect information from the enemy in the meanwhile,” Akaashi offered, giving Oikawa the last push.

“You’re right, Aka-chan!” he beamed, before shoving Iwaizumi out of his room, “Go, Iwa-chan!”

“You know Akaashi is his best friend’s boyfriend?”

“It’s best to have different sources!”

“Okay, okay, as you command…” Iwaizumi sighed, resigned, and left the apartment with his hands in his pockets. He hoped, at least, the other two were less crazy than the setters.

 

  * ~•~•~•



 

After having washed up and cleaned everything, Bokuto and Kuroo had decided to spend the time lazily playing some video games. To be precise, they had chosen a horror one. Therefore, they were seated on the couch in the dark room, next to each other with legs crossed and controllers in the hands as they couldn’t gaze away from the screen. A bowl of popcorn was ready on the table in front of them, still untouched.

“Isn’t this a bit too bloody?” Bokuto flinched as one of the girls in the group their characters were protecting got slaughtered by the psychopath of the story.

“Nice effects though,” Kuroo hummed absentmindedly, as his character picked up an axe.

“Yeah…” Bokuto let out a shaky breath, “But it wouldn’t be better to turn on the lights?” He suggested sheepishly. He wasn’t scared, absolutely not. Okay, maybe a little scared. He didn’t cope well with assassins, blood and psychopaths, alright? Especially when he hadn’t his rational boyfriend at his side, reminding him that a story like that was absolutely made-up and would never happen in real life.

“Sure, do as you please,” Kuroo nodded, before the psychopath flashed suddenly on the screen, laughing sinisterly. The boy jolted and cursed while the owl nearly lost the hold on the controller.

“Why don’t you go first?”

“Too lazy.”

“Bro, just admit you’re scared.”

“You’re the one who is scared!”

“I am and I don’t have problems admitting it!” Bokuto whined, before another jump scare made him jump, “This game is too realistic! Are the programmers actual devils?”

“Don’t be a baby, Bo!” Kuroo snickered, receiving an elbow in the ribs.

“Then go and switch the lights for me!

Kuroo glanced briefly at the switches and held his breath for a millisecond -well, they were…far. He resumed watching the screen with a neutral expression.

“I like this atmosphere.”

“You’re such a liar, bro.”

They continued to play like that for a bit more, alternating between chuckles and hysterical laughter to screeches and curses. Then they heard Oikawa’s laughter from upstairs. Kuroo frowned while Bokuto smiled.

“They seem to be having fun, uh?”

“I’m afraid. If he’s laughing, I’m afraid,” Kuroo murmured, glaring for a second at the ceiling. He still hadn’t found a reasonable hypothesis for what was happening, but his instinct was telling him that Oikawa was planning something against him. Or about him. Or maybe he was just being self-centered and delusional because his crush was too big to see things clearly.

“I’m sure they are not planning something evil,” The other tried to reassure him, nudging his shoulder.

“Akaashi and Oikawa combined together?” Kuroo arched an eyebrow, “I know you’re biased, but if you don’t think they are terrifying-“

“Oh no, I think too that Akaashi can be pretty scary; I’ve experienced it first-hand,” Bokuto agreed immediately without missing a beat and, as he realized his own words, he frowned worriedly, “Shit, maybe you’re right.”

“Thank you for finally understanding my point,” Kuroo deadpanned. That dork was too in love sometimes to remember that his boyfriend could be more sly and cunning than what he seemed. Damn, Kuroo had still shivers thinking back at his and Kenma’s battles during their volleyball matches.

“Well, because usually Akaashi doesn’t try to be scary with me anymore, alright?” Bokuto defended himself with an offended expression, “But now I remember some revenges he took on our teammates…” His voice trailed off as he shook his head. He had tried to erase those memories from his mind.

They remained in silence as more of their characters’ friends died in horrible ways and blood filled the screen. A tense silence dawned on them as the creepy, taunting background music filled the room.

“We could hole up here until everything is calm again?” Kuroo offered with a nervous smirk and Bokuto chuckled, trying to shrug off that unexplainable fear. That game was rubbing off them too much.

“No man, Iwaizumi is still with them. Whatever they’re planning, it can’t be that bad,” The owl nodded as to convince himself of his own words.

“Shit, you’re right!” Kuroo perked up, holding to that ray of hope, “If there’s a man capable to stop the pretty setters, it’s him!”

Bokuto nodded vigorously.

“He’s survived Tooru from childhood, he can handle them.”

“As long as he’s with them, everything will be fine.”

“Hey, guys! W-”

“GYAAAAAAA!” Bokuto and Kuroo screeched in fear, jumping against each other.

Iwaizumi switched the lights on as he closed the door of the apartment behind himself. He looked at them with an arched eyebrow.

“What the fuck?” he politely inquired as the two tall guys awkwardly untangled with a shameful laughter.

“Dude, please, knock the next time, I lost ten years of my life,” Bokuto exhaled deeply and brought a hand to his drumming heart.

Kuroo instead, watched the newcomer horrified.

“Why are you here?” he hissed as his black eyes got to the size of saucers.

Iwaizumi frowned confused and pointed at the TV.

“To play video games?”

Bokuto realized what his best friend was talking about and gave him a terrified look too.

“You can’t do that to us, man!” he whispered, paling.

“You were our only hope!”

“You left the two of them alone? Are you crazy?”

“I’ll let you know I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Iwaizumi sighed, crossing his arms. Maybe he should have remained upstairs…

Kuroo and Bokuto ignored him and started exchanging panicked glances.

“We’re so dead, bro.”

“I’m going to lock the door tonight.”

“I don’t even want to think what they’re talking about!” Bokuto cried, covering his face and forgetting the game, “Wait, never mind. You know what? I’m his boyfriend. I’m sure Akaashi would never hurt me. Good luck, Kuroo.”

“You traitor!” Kuroo hit him with a cushion, glaring hard at the owl who was now giggling to himself.

“I can’t believe you’re as crazy as those two,” Iwaizumi mumbled defeated, massaging his temples. Those words, however, brought back the attention on him. He felt suddenly the urge to flee as a big cat and a spirited owl goggled at him.

“Bro,” Bokuto started, keeping him frozen with his golden eyes.

“Don’t call me ‘bro’,” Iwaizumi huffed automatically.

“Dude,” Kuroo tried.

“I have a name!”

“Iwaizumi-sama.”

“Oh, for the love of-”

“What they are planning upstairs?” Kuroo interrupted him with a sort of scared urgency. Iwaizumi blinked at him.

_Oh._

He blushed thinking about the last topic he was forced to discuss and coughed averting his eyes.

Bokuto and Kuroo held their breath.

“They’re just…”

The two guys bite their bottom lip.

“…gossiping.” Iwaizumi finished with a tired sigh.

Kuroo opened his mouth, frowning, but then closed it again.

“So,” Bokuto mused, “We’re safe?” he looked at his best friend incredulously and then at Iwaizumi.

“It seems so,” Kuroo replied, not convinced. It was true that both Akaashi and Oikawa loved gossiping but the problem was…

“About who?” Bokuto inquired, curiously tilting his head to the side.

The question seemed to put Iwaizumi even more off as he got redder and cursed under his breath.

“Please don’t make me repeat it,” he begged with the eyes of a man who had seen too much, “I had enough for one night.”

That didn’t satisfy Kuroo’s thirst, but he felt bad for his friend and nodded with sympathy.

“Don’t worry,” Bokuto pitied him too, having casually witnessed the combo Akaashi/Sugawara during a summer camp and knowing exactly how traumatizing certain experiences could be, “Join us. We’ve got popcorn.” Kuroo nodded in agreement and gestured to reach them on the couch.

Iwaizumi grinned, relieved, as he relaxed his shoulders and finally walked over them. Popcorn and video games sounded definitely better than romance and asses.

“Thanks guys,” he said while he took a better look to the screen, “What are you playing at?”

“Horror game,” Kuroo replied as he raised the cover of the game.

Iwaizumi recognized it and whistled in appreciation.

“Good one, I played it with Matsukawa,” he commented with a shrug, not impressed by it. Instead, he seemed sort of fueled and excited.

Kuroo and Bokuto shared a quick, knowing glance.

“Aren’t you scared of this kind of things? This one is pretty bloody,” Bokuto asked, trying to sound casual, eyeing him from the corner of his eyes.

Iwaizumi smirked at him, sort of proud of himself.

“Not really,” He answered honestly, eagerly taking a controller, “Horror and such don’t affect me at all. Why?”

“I knew you were our man, Iwaizumi.”

“Please sit between us.”

 

  * ~•~•~•



 

The two setters were now alone. Akaashi fidgeted uncomfortably, blinking at Oikawa.

“Are you sure it’s okay?” he asked quietly, trying to mask that small uneasiness that had creeped in his stomach. He played absentmindedly with the hem of his long black sleeves.

Oikawa tilted his head and scrunched the nose.

“About what?” He flopped on the bed comfortably.

“Talking about this with me, without Iwaizumi,” Akaashi explained slowly, a bit tentatively, “We’ve just recently become friends while he’s your best friend.”

To his surprise, Oikawa burst into a heartfelt laughter.

“Absolutely, yes, Aka-chan!” He rolled on his back, looking at the younger boy from upside down, “Iwaizumi truly is my best friend, don’t misunderstand me. That’s why we know each other so well. He’s not that good at talking, even if he can get very passionate, and thinks that he’s not a good sentimental counselor as he has never had any experience with romance until now.”

Akaashi frowned, shocked, and Oikawa chuckled.

“Yeah, I know he’s hot and kind, but he wasn’t interested before and now he’s mulling stupid things over like not being enough or being too inexperienced. But I’m sure everything will be fine with him and, if he ever needed it, I’ll be there.”

“You’ve really a wonderful friendship,” Akaashi had a soft smile on his lips and Oikawa returned it.

“Yes, I know!” he boasted and the other rolled his eyes, “Anyway, in this case I’m sure that Iwa-chan is going to think about me all the night and then sharing with me his carefully thought opinions and suggestion before going to bed. And even if he didn’t, his moral support is enough for me!”

Akaashi nodded, relaxing, and curiously noticed how fond and warm Oikawa could become when talking about people he treasured; he wondered if one day he was going to soften while talking about Akaashi too.

“Now, back to the problem!” Oikawa resumed with a groan, “How can I conquer Kuro?”

Akaashi tilted his head and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

“I believed you were an expert at flirting,” he admitted honestly, without any mocking in his statement.

“Well, yes, I’m wonderful at it,” Oikawa agreed, shamelessly, “But I usually flirt…out of habit? To have people like me or to obtain things, not to have a relationship. And, honestly, with Kuro, I doubt is going to work,” He crossed his arms and rested the chin on it, scrunching his nose.

“Start with being open and honest with him, Kuroo-san likes it.”

“Thanks, Aka-chan,” Oikawa said pouting, “Useful.”

Akaashi shrugged and raised his hands, “You asked for my advice,” he deadpanned.

“Okay, I took note of it. Next?” Akaashi almost smirked at the plea in his voice. Oikawa really liked him, huh?

“Do you know what he likes?”

Oikawa looked at him as if he had personally offended him.

“Obviously, yes!” He propped himself on the elbows, “Cats, volleyball, strawberries, chemistry, horror movies even if he’s a bit of a scaredy-cat. His former team, cats again, black coffee, Kou-chan, fish, reading…”

Akaashi stopped him a bit horrified, “Okay, you know it. I understand.”

Oikawa looked pleased with himself.

“So, you can use this information to make him happy and satisfied. That’s the first step, no? If he feels happy around you, he’s going to want to be next to you more and more.”

The brunette seemed to ponder it.

“Well, but it’s what I already do.”

 _Exactly, that’s why you two dorks are already in love with each other!_ Akaashi sighed internally and resisted the impulse to smack his head against the desk. He was used to Koutarou, he could do it.

“And it’s working, right? You’re very close now.”

Oikawa exhaled and straightened up, resting his back against the wall. With the hand, he patted the free space beside him and Akaashi complied, climbing on the bed next to him.

“But what if it’s not enough?” Now Oikawa’s voice was soft and little, near to a whisper. “Even if I think I have a lot of good qualities, I’m also aware that I can be very annoying and shitty while…Kuro is good. Really good,” Akaashi was surprised he could go from the chirping, thrilling, loud self to wearing such a calm and composed mask. Peaceful and maybe a bit fragile.

The brunette brought his knees to his chest, as to protect himself. His favorite position.

“I can’t make you a promise,” Akaashi answer with the same soft quietness, “But for what I know of Kuroo-san, he already likes you and I believe he’s really going to fall in love with you.”

Oikawa fixed the big, chocolate doe-like eyes in his. How could a person be that scared and determined at the same time?

“Maybe he just needs a little push,” Akaashi added with a smirk and the brunet beamed, showing a malicious smirk.

“Please, enlighten me.”

 

  * ~•~•~•



 

As the planning went on, downstairs the boy were still playing. Well, actually, Bokuto was in the kitchen searching for something, and has been casually searching for more than ten minutes, exactly during the scariest part of the game, while Kuroo was trying to be tough and play with Iwaizumi. Inside, he was totally amazed by his new friend: he wasn’t even flinching while Kuroo had problems keeping the controller properly.

“You know, Iwaizumi,” Kuroo said coolly, without looking away from the screen, absolutely not trying to chat the fear away, “Sometimes I feel like you’re studying me.”

Iwaizumi turned observe him, raising an eyebrow for the surprise. He admired Kuroo’s straightforwardness and appreciated how he didn’t back off from approaching difficult topics.

“Because,” He answered, being as blunt as Kuroo had been, “I can be as annoying as Oikawa if I want, he is my best friend. I know well how strong and capable of taking care of himself he can be, but I also know his weaknesses and feel the natural need to, more or less, protect him. So, yes, I’m studying you.” The boy wore a stern, serious face; almost unreadable.

Kuroo gulped, inhaling sharply and forcing himself to not look away from Iwaizumi’s unwavering gaze, but damn, his arms were buff and he was scared to discover the boy wanted to use them against him. Was it so evident what Kuroo felt for Oikawa? Was he going to be scared off? Did Iwaizumi decide he wasn’t worthy?

“And what do you think for now?” It took all his braveness to formulate the question and keep his voice firm.

A grin appeared finally appeared on Iwaizumi’s lips, even if his eyes remained unyielding.

“That you’re good for Tooru,” he replied, “I’m not going to say you’re too much for him when he’s not here to mock, because, even if I don’t like admitting it out aloud, especially to him and his ego, I believe he’s worth a lot. But still, for now, you’re good for him. He seems happy. He feels happy.”

Kuroo nearly exhaled his soul in relief. With flushed cheeks, he returned to watch the screen.

“I-I’ll try to take care of him,” he mumbled, a bit goofy. His head was ringing with Iwaizumi’s words. _He seems happy. He feels happy. You’re good for him._

The other snorted, shaking his head. He thought he had come to help and reassure Tooru, not his crush. Well, he was just giving a little warning and a push; he wasn’t going to meddle. They were already on the right path.

“Good luck with that.”

 

  * ~•~•~•



 

In the other room, Bokuto had cleaned the counter and table two times, had put the food in the fridge in order, and was ready to bake something just to not go back to that devilish game. Iwaizumi was a monster for not being scared and Kuroo too competitive to surrender, while he was perfectly fine admitting he was scared. To be honest, he could watch horrors only with Keiji, because, when with him, he felt the need to be brave and protect his love, so the fear didn’t even touch him. Even if he knew perfectly that Akaashi wasn’t fazed at all.

His phone hooted.

Setting down the flour and the bowl, he pulled it out from his pocket and read the notifications. His face brightened up immediately.

 

 **Keiji:** _Koutarou could you fake a dejected mood? Level 3_

 **KouOwl:** KEEEIJI! Why?

 **Keiji** : I can’t exactly tell you, can you trust me? It’s to help our friends.

 **KouOwl:** Eh?! Is this your and Tooru’s evil plan?

 **Keiji** :…please stop listening to Kuroo-san’s nonsense. And no, Oikawa doesn’t know anything about this too. It’s my idea.

 **KouOwl:** Okay, okay love! Level 3…like the one I faked that one time we went to have karaoke with the entire team?

 **Keiji:** Perfect.

 **KouOwl:** Give me three minutes! Aim?

 **Keiji:** Have them call me and ask for me to come and get you.

 **KouOwl:** WAIT! ARE WE GOING TO SLEEP TOGETHER IN THE END!?

**Keiji:…**

**KouOwl** : KEEEEEIJIIII

 **Keiji** : …Maybe.

 **KuoOwl:** I’M FIRED UP! SEE YOU SOON

 **Keiji:** Thank you Koutarou

 **KuoOwl** : No problem love

 

To be honest, Bokuto sucked at lying. Especially to his friend. But having a Dejected Mode was different -he just had to cause one to himself. He wasn’t stupid enough to not know that he had dejected moods and what it was that caused them (even now he still had problems dealing with them alone).

Looking around, he racked his brain to find something. Then his eyes laid on the flour and he remembered what was going to do before Keiji wrote to him.

Ah, perfect.

 

~•~•~•

 

Kuroo turned to glance at the kitchen, brow wrinkled.

“Is he alright?” Iwaizumi asked, following his eyes.

“Well, the silence is worrying…” Kuroo admitted. A sting of uneasiness pricked his heart. Damn, that night was strange enough even without Bokuto being scary.

“Yeah, I’ve never seen him being quiet until now.”

“Eh, Bo,” he called to shrug away those sensations, “Are you okay?”

Iwaizumi tilted his head curiously, waiting.

A sniff came from the kitchen.

Then another.

“Oh, shit!” Kuroo muttered, groaning against the palm of his hands, “Really? Now?”

“What?” Iwaizumi frowned in confusion. Was he…crying?

“Dejected Mode,” Kuroo sighed heavily, in the exact moment Bokuto entered the living room.

Slouched shoulder, eyes on the floor, lips curled down, silence…yep, Dejected Mode.

Iwaizumi blinked at the owl, a spark of interest. Oikawa had explained it to him, but he had never seen Bokuto like that before. It was…strange. And a bit heart-breaking, because that pout had to be illegal.

“Bo, bro, my Bromeo,” Kuroo tried, attempting to smile, “What’s wrong?” He even stopped the game and turned his attention to him. Maybe it was something easily solvable if he took action quickly.

Iwaizumi stood up and switched on the lights.

“I wanted to bake,” Bokuto replied shifting his feet, “‘cause that game was really scary. B-But we’ve finished the chocolate!”

Iwaizumi didn’t know how a guy that big and buff could whine about a horror game and his failure at baking without looking pathetic but…it worked. Bokuto was… cute, in some way? Those were high-level puppy eyes.

“How can he do it?” He whispered to Kuroo, watching intently how the owl decided to sit on the floor in front of them and curl on himself against the couch.

Kuroo shook his head, a bit amused and a lot exasperated, “I still don’t know, but I can’t resist him…” he admitted shamelessly.

Iwaizumi nodded. Wait, was Bokuto really crying? Now, he was feeling the absurd need to go outside and search for some chocolate.

Kuroo stroked his friend’s spiky hair, “Can’t you bake another type of chocolate?”

Bokuto fixed his eyes on him with profound disbelief and offence.

“Kuro, I need chocolate in this moment,” He pronounced it seriously, as if it made sense that he was having a break down over chocolate cookies.

Kuroo groaned, while Iwaizumi enjoyed the show. Well, now it was explained why Kuroo wasn’t that put off by Oikawa’s antics.

“Please,” Bokuto pleaded, his bottom lip trembling.

Kuroo grimaced, but he knew he hadn’t a choice. He looked at the clock- half past eleven. He felt a dreaded sense of déjà vu...he could go to the supermarket or…or he could call Akaashi. He was just upstairs with Oikawa, it would be the perfect solution. But then? Kuroo looked down at Bokuto, analyzing the situation -probably a Level 3. Knowing Bokuto, he would insist to sleep with his boyfriend and Kuroo couldn’t handle their cuddling; especially if it escalated into something more. The logical consequence would be sleeping upstairs with Oikawa and Iwaizumi- not only intruding, but sleeping too near to the guy he had just understood he had a big crush on and his protective best friend.

Well, he was fucked.

After some minutes of internal debating, he took his mobile.

“Iwaizumi, do you mind if I sleep on Oikawa’s couch?”

“Uhm, not really…?” The one who was probably going to mind was Iwaizumi, himself, given his best friend’s shitty sleeping habits.

“Fine then,” Kuroo surrendered.

“What are you doing?”

“Calling the Owl Tamer.”

 

~•~•~•

 

“…So, you say that bringing him to see the stars…? I don’t know, it doesn’t feel enough.”

“Kuroo-san is a sap, he’s going to swoon.”

“Yeah, but he’s also such a nerd and a sleepy cat. How can I manage to drag him outside?”

“You can use Bokuto. Get him excited and unleash him against Kuroo. He can’t resist him.”

Oikawa’s uncontrollable laughter was interrupted by the ringtone of Akaashi’s phone. He straightened up and leaned into the boy’s personal space.

“Did you really save him as “KouOwl”?” He chuckled, eyes twinkling with amusement.

Akaashi blushed and glared at him sharply.

“He did. And he likes it,” He defended as Oikawa rolled on the bed, laughing.

“So soft, Aka-chan!”

Akaashi rolled his eyes and flicked his forehead, answering the call.

“What’s wrong Kou -Kuroo-san?” A smirk flashed on his lips. Oikawa stilled immediately like a dog given a command and tried to hear the conversation.

The other masterfully faked an exasperated sigh and nodded.

“I’ll be there in three,” He hung up.

“What?” Oikawa asked, practically sprawling in his lap. Akaashi, however, gently pushed him away and stood up.

“Bokuto is in Dejected Mode. Level Three,” He explained neutral, “I’m sorry, I’ll promise we’ll have a sleepover the next time, but for now, I have to go.”

Oikawa’s face scrunched in confusion and Akaashi reached the door as quick as he could without raising suspicion. If he wanted it to work, he had to bolt now. Before Oikawa could understand.

“I’ll send you Iwaizumi-san and Kuroo-san,” He grinned, bowing politely, “See you tomorrow, Oikawa-san,” And with that, he vanished down the corridor.

He was closing the door behind his back when he heard a flustered, “AKA-CHAN, YOU TRAITOR!”

 

~•~•~•

 

Ten minutes later, Bokuto and Akaashi were curled together on the owl’s bed in the silent apartment.

“I’ll promise I’m going to buy some chocolate tomorrow,” the younger boy said with a small grin, nuzzling against his boyfriend’s chest.

Bokuto brought him closer, wrapping him safe and sound in his arms, “Don’t worry! Don’t worry! I’m fine now!” He was always fine when Akaashi was there.

“Was that game really scary?” The teasing was evident in his voice and Bokuto howled, offended.

“C’mon Keeeiji! It was really, really, really scary! I don’t know how Iwa can find it funny…” He shook his head in disbelief.

At the mention of Iwaizumi, Akaashi’s eyes twinkled. He quickly wiggled in his human fort until he managed to pull out his phone.

 

 **Akaashi** : Please Iwaizumi-san, don’t follow Oikawa-san or bring him back to bed when he’s going to wake up.

 **Iwaizumi-san** : …it’s for “The Plan”?

Akaashi: yes.

 **Iwaizumi-san** : can you deal with him tomorrow when he’s going to be snappy and whiney?

 **Akaashi** : if everything goes well, we won’t have to worry about it

 **Iwaizumi-san** : fine

 

Akaashi smiled relieved and put it away, but when he turned he found two big golden pool staring at him.

“How do you know Oikawa’s going to wake up?” Bokuto asked, genuinely curious, two centimeters away from his boyfriend’s face.

Akaashi cleared his voice, trying to remain focused. Bokuto had always had that distracting habit to come too near…

“You told me about his nervous sleeping habits,” he explained slowly, captured, “And I believe he has problems sleeping, especially when agitated. Today he’s going to be very…restless, if I know him.”

“Why don’t you want Iwaizumi to stay with him?”

Akaashi replied again. He was never good saying no or lying to Bokuto.

“Because I want him to venture to the kitchen.”

“Passing through the living room, where Kuroo sleeps.”

Akaashi nodded and his eyes fell for a second on Bokuto’s chapped lips. How many times had he told him to use lipstick when it was cold?

“But Kuroo is a really, really heavy sleeper,” The boy argued again, but the setter smirked.

“Not recently, when his neighbor has started disturbing him every night. And not…when he has reason to feel restless too.”

Bokuto stayed silent and then burst into loud, warm laughter. He hid his face in the crook of Akaashi’s neck and the other could feel him vibrating all around his body.

“You’re a chosen one too,” Bokuto chuckled, nuzzling against his skin; Akaashi begun to lose that thin concentration he had protected until now.

“For what?”

Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows with a proud grin.

“Wingman.”

The two exchanged a surprised, but amused look and resumed to giggle again.

“We just play for different captains,” Akaashi hummed, passing his fingers through Bokuto’s hair.

“Do you want to see who’s the best wingman?” Bokuto teased, suddenly rolling on his back and dragging Akaashi on top of him; the second blushed, instinctively holding onto his t-shirt.

“Koutarou!” He tried to flatly scold him, but the other just kissed him giddy on the lips.

“I’ve promised to be the best one!”

Akaashi rolled his eyes.

“I was the one confessing,” he slyly remarked and Bokuto scrunched his nose.

Then he returned a coy smile, “But I’m the one keeping you happy,” he replied in a low voice, before kissing him more deeply, biting his bottom lip. His hands roamed on Akaashi’s waist, keeping him pressed against his broad chest. When he let the other breath, still brushing their lips together, Akaashi was panting and lost in his golden eyes. Another shocking and hypnotizing fact about Bokuto? He often kissed with his eyes wide open.

“Y-yes,” Akaashi stuttered, still embarrassed by Bokuto’s boldness. He could go from puppy to hot in less than ten seconds.

“Oh, but you make me happy too, Keiji!” The owl added happily, peppering his face with kisses, “The happiest!”

Akaashi smiled again, softly, as he grabbed gently onto his hair and dipped in another kiss.

“Yes,” he repeated in a murmur.

 

~•~•~•

 

As predicted, two hours later an unaware Oikawa was still rolling into his bed, with bloodshot eyes and completely awake.

The apartment was dark and silent. Iwaizumi was snoring in the bed beside him. And he…he was feeling restless. Agitated. Nervous.

“Shit,” he murmured, sinking his head in the pillow.

Kuroo, his big crush, was sleeping in the next room. Again. And this was already enough to keep him awake.

Second, Akaashi had revealed to him that based on Kenma’s knowledge the reason for his bed-head laid in the way he slept. So, obviously Oikawa was curious.

Third, he was hungry, alright? He always had a small midnight snack usually, since he couldn’t sleep.

Oh, damn. Akaashi had planned that right? He had known he was going to feel like that! Such an incredible, sly, and evil setter. Oikawa would have been proud of him if he hadn’t been the victim.

“I feel so stupid,” he scolded himself in the end, slowly getting out of the bed. He moved cautiously, trying to not make any sound that could wake up his irritable friend. His feet touched the cold floor and he shivered, but moved on. With the right hand, he carefully took his phone from the bed-table. He reached and opened the door, stopping every time Iwaizumi flinched or shifted in his bed. Finally, he sneaked out.

The corridor was as dark as the room, but Oikawa was used to walking without lights. He stepped in the dining room and eyed what he thought was Kuroo sleeping on the couch, conflicted.

“Food or bedhead?” he whispered to himself, rocking silently on his heels. His stomach grumbled.

“Food.”

He entered in the kitchen and searched for his secret stack of midnight snacks, in the first drawer of the counter -easy place that he could find, even if blind. He found what he thought were his favorite cookies and let out a small happy hum. Everything was already bett-

“Should I drag you back to bed again?”

The light flickered on and Oikawa jumped from the scare with a small shriek.

“I can’t believe you’re eating now,” Kuroo scolded, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

“And I can’t believe you’re still awake, sleepy cat,” Oikawa stuck his tongue out childishly, hugging the cookies. Had he mentioned to Akaashi that Kuroo was particularly hot with his black hair messy and the relaxed, sly smirk? Or how the fitting pants and the loose t-shirt of the pajamas somehow underlined the slender, but toned body? No? Well, he was going to add it to the list.

Kuroo shrugged, avoiding his eyes. Oikawa in his over-sized pajamas as he hugged his food? Cute. Even if he had the body of an athlete and the face of a model he managed to look cute, dammit.

“Couldn’t sleep,” he explained tiredly as he scratched his nape. He seemed a bit…embarrassed? Oikawa started to blush too as a reaction.

“So, do you plan to stay there or are you joining me on the couch?” Kuroo flashed a grin and Oikawa perked up, a smile on his face.

“Show me the way!” He mocked in a whisper, following him outside.

They didn’t bother to turn the lights on, fearing to wake up Iwaizumi, and used Oikawa’s phone to light the way. Oikawa seated in his favorite, curled up position and Kuroo flopped down beside him, shoulders brushing. A comfortable silence fell between them. They both had feared to be embarrassed or awkward or stressed but…no. Maybe it was the night. Maybe they were tired. But they felt peaceful. Sure, their hearts beat a little louder than usual, they could sense each other’s presence with more clearness and there was a sort of anticipation in the air…yet, it was familiar. It was comfortable. It was…them.

“We always end up like this,” Kuroo observed, amused, shaking his head. Oikawa handed him a cookie.

“Like how?”

“Seated side by side. Eating.”

The brunette chuckled as he stuffed his mouth with cookies; not the most elegant thing, but Kuroo already knew of his gluttony and darkness covered him well enough.

“At least this time we’re not stuck outside, on a balcony.”

“You have a point,” Kuroo agreed, moving to take a blanket and using it to cover them both.

“I thought you didn’t suffer from the cold,” Oikawa teased poking his cheek. Kuroo rolled his eyes and smacked him away.

“I don’t, but you do idiot,” He scowled snatching away from his long fingers another cookie. Oikawa stuttered and gaped, caught by surprise.

“D-Do you plan to keep me here all night again?” Usually, being a smartass was Oikawa’s favorite option. Right now, he only wanted to smack himself. Really? Flirting like that? What if he said no? What if he said yes? And he couldn’t even see his face! He felt like a complete idiot.

Kuroo’s face flushed and he bit his lip to not answer with a “Yes, please.” He didn’t want to ruin everything. But…was Oikawa joking? Or was he flirting for real? Why it was always so confusing? What had he to answer now?

His heart knew perfectly the answer, he was just a bit of a coward.

“Well,” he cleared his voice, hoping his embarrassment wasn’t audible, “Unless you want to go and risk to wake Iwaizumi…”

Oikawa grimaced, horrified.

“I’m already shocked he hasn’t stormed down here already, screaming and trying to hit me, that brute!” he pouted, feeling less motivated to go back to his room. Not that he really wanted from the start, actually.

“And I’m hot,” Kuroo added with a goofy smirk.

That made Oikawa burst in a fit of giggles.

“Please, can you stop bragging in my presence? I said it one time!” Oikawa gave him a pointed glare, even if Kuroo couldn’t obviously see it. Anyway, he felt it, “And I said you were warm, not hot.”

“I’m sure you meant hot.”

“Think what makes yourself feel better, Kuro-chan,” Oikawa chirped, “But it’s true that you’re warm,” he admitted, snuggling in a more comfortable position under the blanket, resting against Kuroo’s side. That was fine, right? He always did that with Bokuto while watching movies.

Kuroo felt his throat go dry. He had to think. Next move? Well, he only had one, stupid, cliché option.

Slowly, as he was dealing with a ticking bomb, he stretched his arm and carefully placed it around the brunette’s shoulders. When the second didn’t say anything, he relaxed and smiled to himself. That felt…nice. Okay, he’d done the same with Bo a lot of times, but it still felt like something important with Oikawa, alright?

“Can you talk about something?” Oikawa asked as he could sense his body growing lax, “It helps me relax.”

Kuroo eyed him, trying to read his expression at the dim light of the phone. Oikawa being able to sleep next to him was a good step?

“Can you tell me what you do on your crazy nights?”

Oikawa let out a chuckled and pinched his tight.

“Not yet.”

“A hint? I’m the victim, I’ve the right to know!” Kuroo complained returning the pinch.

A beat of silence.

“Promise not to laugh?”

“Yes.”

“Only a hint?”

“Yes.”

“…aliens.”

Kuroo’s body vibrated as he covered his mouth with a hand.

“You promised to not laugh!” Oikawa tried to pull away from him, offended, but Kuroo, now openly chuckling, pushed him back against him.

“Sorry, sorry, you big nerd,” he apologized as he could clearly imagine the other’s pout, “It’s just so…you.”

“…It’s a bad thing?” And there the small voice. Kuroo softened immediately.

“Nah, it’s just an Oikawa thing. Like you being a setter, a walking calamity or damn insomniac,” he reassured him in a murmur.

That seemed to placate the other boy, who loosened and curled up again.

“I don’t feel very praised.”

“I’m trying my best here!”

“Well, unfortunately, it’s true, you awkward dork.”

“It needs one to recognize another.”

“Shut up, Catman.”

“Alien freak.”

“Lamppost.”

Kuroo snorted.

“That’s new.”

“I like to be up to speed. Take notes, Kuro,” Oikawa giggled in his singsong tone, tugging playfully on Kuroo’s sleeve. But his voice now was drowsier and he had given up on keeping his eyes open. Well, he couldn’t see anything anyway.

Kuroo inhaled, forcing himself to not smile fondly at an adorable sleepy Oikawa.

“Yeah, maybe tomorrow I’ll update my Oikawa Dairy,” he teased in a shushed whisper.

Oikawa murmured something unintelligible.

“Goodnight,” Kuroo whispered in his ear.

He didn’t receive an answer, but Oikawa’s hand tightened around his sleeve.

Kuroo leaned back closing his eyes.

Oikawa was going to be death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah. Stay tuned: Oikawa has ideas, Kuroo is dying inside, BokuAka are adorable and Iwa is the best best friend. Things are going to escalate soon.  
> Let me know what you think about it and come visit me on tumblr if you have asks or questions!


	5. Please, Fall!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it came down to important things, Oikawa Tooru was a serious and organized guy who liked to keep everything under control. All of his notes were divided and highlighted with different colors, based on subject, importance and aesthetic. He kept an agenda on his phone with all of his appointments and deadlines. On the mirror of the bathroom, he would stick post-its with things to do and remember.
> 
> Now, inside the cabinet of his bathroom, attached to the inside of the door, there was a new paper with the title “Cupid Plan” written in a teal sharpie and small aliens and cats doodled around.
> 
> It was a list of things he, and Akaashi, had thought to conquer Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!WARNING!!! : as I worked on this chapter, I realized Ao3 had messed up the fourth chapter. it had published only one part of it and I hadn't realized until now. So, if you remember reading a short chapter, instead of a 21-pages chapter, go back to the previous one.
> 
> Now, this chapter, for different reasons, it's not betaed. So sorry if the quality has dropped again, it's my fault.  
> Do I love our dorks pining? Do I love traumatizing Oikawa? Do I love tooth-rotting fluff? Yes, yes, yes. Add some AkaOi Broship because I love friendship between setters and the package is complete.  
> Enjoy!

When it came down to important things, Oikawa Tooru was a serious and organized guy who liked to keep everything under control. All of his notes were divided and highlighted with different colors, based on subject, importance and aesthetic. He kept an agenda on his phone with all of his appointments and deadlines. On the mirror of the bathroom, he would stick post-its with things to do and remember.

Now, inside the cabinet of his bathroom, attached to the inside of the door, there was a new paper with the title “Cupid Plan” written in a teal sharpie and small aliens and cats doodled around.

It was a list of things he, and Akaashi, had thought to conquer Kuroo.

 

Oikawa, brushing his teeth with force, glanced at the list and grinned.

He could do it. He and Kuroo had the right chemistry, he could do it. He just needed to give the raven a little push.

“Oikawa, are you ready? Bokuto is gonna complain if you let the pancakes get cold!” Kuroo’s voice startled the brunet, who quickly slammed the cabinet close.

Just in time, as his friend opened the door of the bathroom without even knocking.

“Oh, hey!” Kuroo waved a hand, ignoring Oikawa’s glare,” Breakfast is ready.”

Oikawa bubbled something incomprehensible that should have sounded more or less like, “Well, my privacy? I could have been naked!”

Kuroo shrugged, leaning against the doorframe with a lazy grin. Dark jeans and a simple, white jumper worked good on his slender body, Oikawa could have looked at him for hours.

“Wow, I’m moved that you have already done your hair today, beauty queen. Did you wake up earlier?”

Oikawa turned to spit in the sink, hoping it would do to hide his blush.

“Beauty needs time, Kuro-chan!” He replied wiping mouth, nose scrunched in his usual pout.

“Yeah,” Kuroo chuckled, “Yours take definitely too much.”

Oikawa pushed him outside the bathroom and towards the living room, “Ah! So, you don’t deny my beauty!”

The raven rolled his eyes dramatically.

“I don’t have the strength to fight at morning.” He shrugged, hiding a smirk as Oikawa gasped offended and elbowed him in the stomach.

“Bad Kuro-chan!” Oikawa pouted, before a sly grin bloomed on his face, “You know what happens to naughty cats?”

Kuroo froze, warily.

“…they don’t eat pancakes!”

Oikawa suddenly sprang towards the door of the apartment and dashed outside.

“WAIT! YOU TRAITOR!” Kuroo yelled, tailing him full speed. The bastard! And he even went to call him!

Oikawa’s amused laughter could be heard in the entire dorm as they raced to Bokuto and his delicious breakfast.

~~~

**[Day 01, Cupid’s Plan A: Tired But Not Of You]**

Oikawa pushed the doors of the library open and marched in, as a king ready to conquer it all. He combed back his hair, more messed up than usual, and looked around.

“Probably…” he hummed to himself, wandering between the shelves and the tables full of tired students, “....here!” He turned in one of the furthest aisles and found his target.

Seated at a small table, Kuroo was studying surrounded by piles of books. The warm, dying light of the afternoon sun entered from the window at his right and danced on his skin.

Oikawa halted, heart suddenly racing in his chest. He took few moments to admire Kuroo’s face, relaxed as he lost himself in the text, how the black fringe fell on his coal eyes or how he chewed the cap his pen between the thin lips.

_I’m so done,_ the brunet thought with a resigned sigh.

Mustering enough calmness to pull a cheerful smile, he jogged to his friend’s table and put down the books.

Kuroo’s head perked up, “Hey Oik- what happened?” he asked with wide eyes.

Oikawa huffed, shrugging.

“Some girls didn’t want to let me study alone today, the downside of popularity. I ran.”

“Through a forest?” Kuroo’s amusement made his eyes twinkle and the corners of his lips were curled up. “Your hair looks like mine.”

“Through a window, actually,” he explained and Kuroo had to cover his mouth to not laugh aloud, “And my hair could never be as bad as yours,” he added with a smug smirk.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, not impressed.

“Yeah, sure. Do not look at the mirror. Ah, your tie is loosened and your shirt is missing a button.”

Oikawa grimaced, immediately looking down to check the damage; now he regretted not stopping to the bathroom to refresh himself before approaching his target. He was so caught up in his plan that…

Right. The plan.

Oikawa glared at where he was. Out of habit, he has stopped on the other side of the table, in front of Kuroo, as they always did.

“Aren’t you going to sit down?” Kuroo asked, confused as for why Oikawa was still standing there, looking around dissatisfied.

Yeah, Oikawa had already messed up before starting.

The first move of the Cupid Plan: Make it evident.

_“You two are always flirting and joking, now you need to make clear that you’re serious, “Akaashi said, “Do something he won’t expect, something he cannot miss.”_

_Well, Aka-chan, he really can’t miss this,_ he thought before forcing a natural smile.

“Sorry I got distracted!” He chirped as he collected all the books he had just placed on the table and moved again, now right next to Kuroo. Without daring to look at him, he pushed the raven’s book to the side, to put his own, and finally sat down.

His friend observed him confused, amused and slightly worried: What was he planning now?

However, as Oikawa proceeded pulling out from his bag his pencil case and opening his notebook without sparing him a glance, Kuroo decided to not look too much into the sudden change and returned to his textbook.

Oikawa, in the meanwhile, was mentally freaking out. He had thought that sitting next to each other would have been a bold move, especially after making the change so evident, but Kuroo didn’t seem bothered in the least. Wasn’t it enough?

Frowning, he began studying too. Maybe he needed time.

 

Well, okay, probably it hadn’t been enough.

It had passed an hour and a half, during which Oikawa had been extremely productive and had managed to schematize the entire lesson of the morning, but, except for some friendly jabs, Kuroo hadn’t done anything. Anything.

Oikawa scowled, irritated.

_I can do better, you asked for it,_ he hissed in his mind.

The brunet took a deep breath, mustering all his courage and before he could regret his decision, he plopped his head on Kuroo’ shoulder.

The raven froze. His body froze, his mind froze, his heart froze.

Kuroo wasn’t ready. Not in that moment, not in public, not without a reason.

If Oikawa had been looking up, he would have seen his friend blushing so hard that smoke could be seen coming out of his ears. But the brunet had always been insecure, and so, he was faking to look through his notes absentmindedly.

Kuroo had to wait until he was sure his voice wasn’t going to crack.

“You okay?”

Oikawa hummed, not knowing what to make out of the question, and turned the page. Was it working?

“Yeah, I’m fine,” _I’m fine and I won’t move until you get the message._

Kuroo sighed and his body slowly relaxed again; his highlighter returned moving again along the page.

“If you’re going to be this tired, then you should stop pulling out that shit during the night,” he scolded mildly.

Oikawa gaped, offended. Was that all?

“I didn’t do anything!”

“I could hear Star Wars’ theme song, Oikawa,” Kuroo grinned, rolling his eyes.

The brunet puffed out his cheeks, offended, but a guilty blush graced his milky skin.

“I’m not tired…” he argued weakly. He couldn’t say to Kuroo that he had decided to watch his favorite movie to keep his mind off his enormous crush.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kuroo raised a hand and patted Oikawa’s head, “Rest a bit, you insomniac. I’ll wake you up when we have to go.”

Oikawa let out an inaudible sigh and closed his eyes. It wasn’t the result he was expecting, but it was better than nothing. Kuroo hadn’t pushed him away, for once. And he had also patted his head.

The boy inhaled the cinnamon light scent of Kuroo’s clothes and smiled to himself, as he cuddled against the raven. Yeah, it wasn’t half bad.

~~~

**Aka-chan:** How is it going?

**Oikawa-san:** I sat next to him in the library and suddenly rested my head against his shoulder.

**Aka-chan:** Oh, bold.

**Aka-chan:** I approve.

**Aka-chan:** What did he do?

**Oikawa-san:** He scolded me saying I should sleep during the night if I don’t want to be always that tired.

**Aka-chan:** Savage.

**Oikawa-san:** I’m hurt. And offended.

**Aka-chan:** You’re helplessly happy because, afterward, Kuroo-san has let you stay like that anyway, hasn’t he?

**Oikawa-san:** Are you a clairvoyant, Aka-chan? I’m fairly scared.

**Aka-chan:** I know my dorks.

**Oikawa-san:** Okay, it’s true. Don’t judge. I’m already disappointed in myself. I feel so mushy and happy only because he patted my head.

**Aka-chan:** That’s cute.

**Oikawa-san:** I can see you saying that with a totally apathetic voice and blank face.

**Aka-chan:** So, have you already decided the next move?

**Oikawa-san:** Obviously yes, this is only the start. Kuroo is going to fall.

~~~

**[Day 03, Cupid’s Plan B: “You’re Hot and I’m Cold]**

The sky was baby blue.

The air was clean.

The temperature was 5 C°.

Oikawa Tooru was wearing only a light sweater and he was starting to regret his life decisions.

 

He had thought that being cold would have been a damn, good excuse to cling to Kuroo. He had planned to ambush him after lessons and stick to him as they returned to the dorm for lunch. A sort-of romantic walk. On Wednesday, Bokuto didn’t have morning lessons and he would wait for them at home: it would be only Kuroo and Tooru. The perfect chance. Maybe, if things went really, really well, Oikawa could have even tried and held his crush’s hand.

Yeah, a good plan.

The problem was, it was 2 a.m. and Kuroo hadn’t arrived yet. Oikawa knew his schedule by heart, he should have passed by at a quarter past one.

Where. Was. Kuro?!

Oikawa was standing there, like a fool, at the mercy of the cold wind; he was the only one outside and it made everything more embarrassing. He had hidden his hands into the sleeves of the sweater to keep them warm – he was a setter, he couldn’t lose his weapons like that – and had wrapped his arms around the waist to protect himself from the chilly air: it wasn’t working. He was shivering, his teeth chattering and his cheeks were completely frozen.

The only reason he was still there was that his pride was too big to admit his idea sucked. And he couldn’t give up now, not after waiting for forty-five minutes.

“OIKAWA!”

The brunet jumped from the surprise, but the familiar voice made his lips curl into a small smile.

He turned, raising a shaking arm to finally greet his friend, but he couldn’t say anything that Kuroo crashed into him.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Kuroo growled, quickly unzipping his coat. He was panting, so Oikawa assumed he had run to him; his face was a turmoil of different, contradictory emotions.

“W-wai-t-ting-” The boy would have liked to be smooth and answer, as planned, “Waiting for my Kuro-chan to walk back together!”, but he had evidently underestimated the weather. He couldn’t stop his teeth from chattering and couldn’t speak properly; he hadn’t realized how cold he was until now, probably he had lost sensibility.

“Are you dumb? Waiting outside in that sweater?” Kuroo nearly roared, as he wrapped the brunet in his jacket, “I can’t fucking believe it!” He zipped it up till the chin.

Oikawa tried to protest, but the raven used his special glare and he shut his mouth, looking at the ground ashamed. Wow, another failure

Kuroo cupped his face with both hands and cursed, “Damn! You’re a popsicle!”; thankfully, Oikawa’s cheeks were already red and, this way, Kuroo couldn’t see the difference now that he was blushing at the sudden contact.

“S-Sorr-ry…” Oikawa mumbled, relishing in the warmth of Kuroo’s coat. It smelled like him, it was slightly bigger and comfier…shit, he was feeling giddy again.

Kuroo gave him one, long look, from head to toe; something sparkled in his eyes, but he quickly turned before Oikawa could see. He grabbed the brunet’s wrist and started dragging him towards the dorm.

“Next time, send me a text, Bakakawa,” he grumbled, but Oikawa knew his anger had already subdued. He was just an incredible worrywart.

And Oikawa found it sweet because Oikawa loved to dig his own grave and be pathetically in love.

“Y-y-eea-“

“And if you get sick, this time I don’t want to hear a single complaint.”

Oikawa pouted, but in his heart bubbled only a light-hearted happiness. Because Kuroo’s jacket smelled like cinnamon, his hand was warm and, even if it was not what Oikawa had planned, everything felt alright.

~~~

**Aka-chan:** So?

**Oikawa-san:** Failure.

**Aka-chan:** I don’t know why you thought that standing in the cold, waiting for him, and catching a cold would be a good idea.

**Oikawa-san:** First, it would have been a good idea if Kuroo had been punctual. Second, how do you even

**Oikawa-san:** Kou-chan. Kou-chan told you.

**Aka-chan:** When you do something so stupid that Koutarou has to scold you, then it’s worrying.

**Oikawa-san:** I was fine

**Aka-chan:** He seriously thought your hands would come off.

**Oikawa-san:** They were exaggerating. I. Am. Fine.

**Aka-chan:** So, you don’t have a massive cold right now and you’re not upset because Kuroo has prohibited Bokuto to nurse and cuddle you, as a punishment?

**Oikawa-san:**...I hate you.

**Aka-chan:** No, you don’t. You just like dramatizing. Do you want to watch a film together on skype?

**Oikawa-san:** Yes please I’m dying T.T

**Aka-chan:** Don’t tell Kuroo-san.

~~~

Oikawa had bundled up with every blanket he had managed to find in the apartment. Curled on himself in his bed, he was sniffling pathetically.

He knew that actually, he wasn’t feeling _that_ bad, but if there was something Oikawa hated, was being alone when he felt unwell. It made him feel cold. And lonely. And weak. And pathetic.

He sneezed again and cursed, curling more around his box of tissues.

Fuck love, it had brought him only misfortune.

“Fuck it,” he repeated aloud in a scratchy voice.

“And here I thought you would appreciate my company!”

Oikawa squeaked and nearly fell from the bed for the scare.

“Hey, hey it’s me!” The brunet recognized Kuroo’s hushed voice and groaned.

“Are you here to mock me?” he lamented, hiding under the blankets, “How did you materialize without a sound?”

The bed sank a bit and Oikawa felt a warm presence seated next to him.

“I came to check your stupid ass,” he replied with a tinge of remorse, “And cats are silent creatures.”

“One’d never say, hearing your obnoxious cackling,” Oikawa scoffed.

“My laugh is perfectly normal,” Kuroo argued, searching with his hands Oikawa’s body. When he thought he had found his back, he rubbed it gently. “Can we switch on the lights? I’ve brought you a pill for your hoarse throat and a cup of warm tea from Bo.”

Oikawa whined.

“The bedside lamp?” Kuroo tried and, when the other didn’t answer, he just switched it. He blinked at the sudden light, unused to it after having wandered in the apartment through complete darkness.

He had to fight back a chuckle: he couldn't even see the boy, hidden under layers of blankets.

“Hey, Oikawa,” he started gently removing them one by one, to find his head, “Can you come out?”

After some goofy movements, finally, Tooru emerged and he straightened slightly, propped against the pillow.

Kuroo felt even more guilty. He knew that Tooru had just a cold, but the bloodshot, teary eyes, the runny nose and the way his lips wobbled made it difficult for his soft heart.

“Here.” He put in his hands the steamy mug and ruffled his disheveled hair.

Oikawa tried to glare at him but found himself cracking a small smile instead. He gulped down the pill and took a big sip to hide it.

“Good,” he hummed, his eyelids falling close for a second.

“How are you?” Kuroo leaned back with his hands on the mattress.

“Horribly,” Oikawa complained, with an accusing glance, “Lonely and pitiful.”

Kuroo snorted, “Sure, drama queen. If you hadn’t forgotten your jacket and refused to go home, you wouldn’t be.”

The other scowled, lowering his gaze on the bed; his fingers tightened around the cup.

“Couldn’t you just appreciate that I’ve endured the cold for you, instead of nagging?” he snapped, gritting his teeth.

Kuroo’s eyes widened in surprise at the sudden outburst, speechless.

After some excruciating, for Oikawa, seconds in which Tooru was slowly closing off and searching for an excuse to shoo him off his room, the raven sighed.

“You know,” his tone had softened to a whisper, “I appreciate it and I’d have loved to go home together, but not at the expenses of your health.” He flicked the brunet’s forehead, who perked up.

Butterflies stormed in his stomach, as he realized that Kuroo’s was honest and _shit that smile!_

“F-fine,” he stuttered, averting his gaze and covering his embarrassment with a hand, “I’ll be more careful next time, worrywart.”

Kuroo chuckled, fighting the instinct to take his hand and move it away to reveal his face: Was he blushing? Was he blushing for him? God, Kuroo wanted to know.

Oikawa fidgeted and looked around in distress as if he was trying to decide something important. He took another sip of tea. Fixed the blankets on his shoulders. Blew his nose. Looked at the stars on the ceiling.

“So,” he cleared his throat, “Are you going back, now?”

“Ah, uhm, Bo’s already asleep- you know, he’s pushing himself to his limits to prepare for his finals,” Kuroo said awkwardly, scratching his nape, “I could stay until you fall asleep if you want…”

Oikawa grabbed his sleeve on impulse, “Do you want to sleep, here?” As soon as he realized what he had said, he blushed and corrected himself, “I-I m-mean we have already s-slept t-together- I don’t want you to get tired- I feel lonely when sick and it’s cold – but maybe it’s stu-”

“Okay,” Kuroo cut off his senseless blabbering, “Okay.”

“Oh,” the boy gaped, blinking at him before he retracted his hand and resumed staring intently at the bottom of his empty cup. “Good.”

Kuroo sat there stiffly, like a wild animal caught in the headlights.

It was fine. They have done it already. Two times. It was normal. And Oikawa was sick, he couldn’t leave him alone. Everything was cool, normal, fine.

“So…Can I…?” Kuroo gestured vaguely to the bed and Oikawa jolted, waking up from his trance.

“Ah, yes, yes!” He scooted to let him space and Kuroo slipped in by his him; Tooru turned the lights off immediately before his heart could combust.

But maybe it had been the wrong move. Now all of his senses were on the alert; he felt ridiculously aware of Kuroo’s body next to his, the warm breath caressing the skin of his face. And, as he got used to the darkness, he could make out the glint of his dark eyes.

“I didn’t remember it was this cramped,” Kuroo chuckled nervously, followed by Oikawa.

“Too tall,” Oikawa hummed.

“You’re just jealous.” The brunet could see, and hear, his smirk.

The tension and the awkwardness slowly faded away.

“Are you comfortable?” Oikawa asked in a hushed whisper.

“Enough to fell asleep,” Kuroo reassured him, using his forearm as a cushion, “You should close your eyes and sleep, tomorrow you’ll feel better.”

Oikawa curled on himself and his knees brushed against Kuroo’s thighs.

“How do you know I’ve them open?” he teased, amused.

“I can see pretty well. I told you, I’m fine with darkness.”

“Cat.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Kuroo chuckled. He placed his hand’s over Oikawa’s eyes and gently pushed his eyelids down, “Now sleep, insomniac. I can’t take your whining in the morning.”

Oikawa scoffed, but let himself lulled away by Kuroo’s warmth. He didn’t even notice him pulling back the hand.

“Goodnight, Kuroo-chan.”

“Goodnight.”

~~

**Oikawa-san:** We’ve slept together

**Aka-chan:** What the ~~fuck~~ hell

~~

**[Day 05, Cupid’s Plan C: Eat Me Up]**

That Thursday, Bokuto had to study for a difficult test coming up and, after practice, had closed himself in the library to cry over his textbooks. So, Kuroo was the one in charge of the dinner and Oikawa, not wasting a chance, had decided to invite himself over; he was currently studying at the table of the kitchen.

Well, or at least he was trying. Kuroo’s cooking in a red apron with kittens was something he couldn’t stop staring at.

He was even humming, humming!

Oikawa sighed happily, cheek resting on his hand.

“Ah,” Kuroo exclaimed and Oikawa promptly lowered his gaze on the notes, “Hamburgers are alright with you?” Kuroo asked, turning to him.

The boy nodded and smiled, “I’d eat everything that my Kuro-chan cooks!” he cooed, fluttering his eyelashes.

Kuroo snorted, “Good, I was thinking of broccoli as the side dish.”

“Don’t you dare!” Oikawa wrinkled his nose in horror.

“Oh? Didn’t you say you’d love everything my lovely hands prepare?” Kuroo teased him, weaving a knife in his direction.

Oikawa crossed his arms, with a dramatical huff.

“I didn’t think you would betray me like that!” He argued, bringing a hand to his heart.

Kuroo rolled his eyes, “I’m joking, relax King of The Drama. I’m tired, a salad will do.”

“Good!” Oikawa cheered, relieved.

The raven put the hamburgers in the pan and cleaned his hands on the apron; after having stretched his arms and back, he sat down in front of Oikawa and stared at him, chin propped against the palm of his hand.

The brunet lost the last strand of concentration he had and closed his notebook, deciding to busy his hands with the bowl of fruits at his side.

“How is it going?” Kuroo asked, keeping the coal eyes fixed on his face. Oikawa was beginning to heat up.

“Finals are coming soon and my professors have decided to condensate everything they haven’t manage to teach us yet in the last lessons.” Oikawa sighed, his nimble fingers played with an orange.

“They’re all relaxed until finals come up,” Kuroo shook his head, “And then they go crazy. Today, my professor of biology has decided he won’t explain three chapters of the textbook because he doesn’t have time but warned us they will be part of the exam. As if we had more time than them,” Kuroo scoffed, incredulous.

“I’m afraid we’ll spend many, many nights studying together,” Oikawa grimaced, “We’ll have to buy more coffee.”

Kuroo darkened and glared, “If you drink more coffee than now, you’ll combust. One day, I’ll hit you with a baseball bat to put you to sleep.”

Oikawa gasped in mock offense, “Such a brute! Is it Iwa-chan’s influence?”

The other chuckled, “I’ m gonna tell him that.”

“Please, do not.”

Few seconds of quiet silence before Kuroo spoke again.

“Oikawa,” his tone was cautious, but his eyes had softened, “Are you stressed? Lately, you seem a bit…distracted?”

The brunet blinked, taken aback.

“I-Is it volleyball? Or something else?” Kuroo blushed with a goofy smile, ruffling awkwardly his own messy hair, “You can talk with us…”

Oikawa screamed in his head, wishing to slam his head against the table; Kuroo’s concern was so candid that he would have loved to open his heart and let everything out. But he couldn’t tell him that the reason behind it was his enormous crush, could he?

His eyes fell on a small strawberry, near the bowl of fruits.

Or maybe he could. It would have been the most ridiculous, shameless attempt at being seductive he had ever tried but…Oikawa Tooru was born to Be Extra. And he was tired of waiting. Eating sexily? He could rock it.

He mustered up all his braveness and boldness, grasping the strawberry.

“Yeah, well, the first official match is near and they will finally let us play,” he started, lowering his voice and purposefully meeting Kuroo’s gaze, “But lately…” Oikawa spoke slower, bringing the red strawberry to his mouth and rolling it against the lips.

He could only see Kuroo. The way his eyes flickered down to his lips. The way his Adam’s apple bobbed. Kuroo.

“… _someone_ else is occupying my mind.”

Oikawa bit down, with tongue artfully darting out and lips closing around the fruit with a pondered slowness.

A pity that it wasn’t a fruit.

“FUCK! OIKAWA SPIT IT!”

No need to say it, Oikawa gagged and stumbled to the kitchen sink to spew it, cursing.

“What the fuck?!”

Kuroo was immediately behind him, frantically filling up a glass of water as the brunet desperately washed his mouth with tap water.

“It was a candle! A candle!” Kuroo yelled, “Didn’t you see the wick?” The brunet snatched the glass from his hand and gulped a big sip.

“Why do you keep a strawberry candle in the kitchen?” Oikawa howled, finally able to talk. His eyes were going to fall out of the orbs, he had never been more embarrassed. “Why do you even have one?!”

Kuroo raised his hands, “You know Bo likes cute things! He left it there!”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” the other yelled, grabbing a fistful of his own hair. Was it a curse? WAS HIS LOVE A FUCKING CURSE?!

“I WAS DISTRACTED!” Kuroo admitted with flaming cheeks.

The two stared at each other, panting.

As realization dawned on them, they started chuckling, laughing and soon they were cackling on the floor.

“I-I can’t believe you ate it,” Kuroo chortled, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes.

“S-shut up…” Oikawa would have loved to be offended by his nth failure, but it seemed absurd ad ridiculous even to him.

Kuroo grinned widely and poked his side, “You’re an airhead.”

“And you were distracted by this airhead.” The words left his mouth before he could realize; he hadn’t used a flirty tone, just his usual playful one, but Kuroo’s cheeks burst into flames.

He smiled nervously and glanced away.

Oikawa watched him surprised, fascinated. For the first time, he thought that maybe he had managed to take a step forward; one, small step.

“Sometimes I can’t really avert my eyes from you…” the raven mumbled, with a sincere resignation, and the brunet thought his heart was going to stop, “…must be the funny hair,” Kuroo concluded with a sly smirk.

“EXCUSE YOU!” Oikawa burst offended, shoving him away, “My hair is perfect, thank you,” he growled tossing his bangs flippantly. “And you can’t really talk.”

Kuroo threw his head back, laughing freely, and stood up to check the hamburgers.

“I don’t get offended anymore ‘bout that. I surrendered.”

Oikawa clicked his tongue, but his eyes were still glinting amused. He stood there, beside Kuroo as he cooked the dinner. They chatted and made stupid jokes, nothing different from their usual banter.

But for him, for now, it was enough. It felt like home.

~~

Oikawa, sprawled on his bed, sighed and picked up the phone.

“Hey, Aka-chan! How are you?”

“Oikawa-san. I’m fine, thank you,” Akaashi replied on the other end of the phone.

Oikawa smiled faintly, “I’m moved that you are calling me.”

“I heard you ate a candle. Was it part of one of your plans?”

He could hear the amusement in the younger’s flat tone.

Oikawa groaned, hiding his face in the pillow, and mumbled something incomprehensible.

“Please, Oikawa-san. I can’t understand.”

“…I improvised. Not a good idea.”

“I’m relieved you didn’t get poisoned.”

“Is Bokuto still pouty?”

“He’ll get over it soon.”

Oikawa stayed in silence, gazing at the ceiling of his room.

“Oikawa-san?”

“I don’t know…” he sighed bitterly, “It’s like he doesn’t want to fall for me…”

He heard Akaashi keeping his breath and then exhaling loudly.

“I don’t believe that’s the case…” he said cautiously.

Oikawa huffed frustrated.

“Why don’t you invite him directly to _that_?” Akaashi insisted.

Oikawa blushed to the point of the ears.

“I-I don’t want to do it until I’m sure he likes me back!” His voice was a bit higher than usual.

Akaashi chuckled, “That’s not how it works, Oikawa-san.”

Tooru emitted another strangled lament.

“I feel like I need a push, a sign that tells me I can try…” he whispered as if he was afraid to admit it aloud.

“Do you really think it’s hopeless, after all you two have been through- and I’m clearly referring to sleep-and-cuddle together moments-  or you’re just scared?”

“…I hate when you’re so perceptive.”

They stayed quiet for a bit, in a comfortable silence.

“…what if doesn’t work? Or if we go and I chicken out at the last minute?” Oikawa hated how shaky his own voice sounded.

“If I thought it couldn’t work, I wouldn’t help you,” Akaashi was firm in his reply, but then his voice softened, “And it’s not a big deal if you chicken out. I invited out Bokuto-san three times before mustering enough courage to confess.”

“What? Really?” Oikawa straightened up suddenly, eyes wide in surprise.

“Yes. And I mumbled something so incomprehensible that only him could have ever understood.”

Oikawa smiled at Akaashi’s fondness and lowered his eyelids. It would have been nice having that with Kuroo. Really nice. He could picture it.

He couldn’t risk losing that future.

“Alright!” Oikawa’s eyes snapped open again and he pinched his cheek, “I’m back!”

Akaashi chuckled at his sudden energy, “Ready to conquer?”

“Kuroo’s going to fall,” he smirked proudly.

“I don’t doubt it.”

“Now,” Oikawa stumbled down the bed and rushed to the bathroom, “How do we drag his ass out of the bed at three in the morning? He hates being woken up.”

He opened the cabinet and took his Cupid’s Plan; he stared at the words in red, his wildcard: “Fall Like A Star”

Akaashi’s smirk could be heard through the phone.

“You have a wild, hyperactive owl on your side: Unleash it.”

“But-”

“Don’t worry, he’ll take the hint at the right moment. I’ll talk with him.”

Oikawa nodded and his shoulders relaxed. It was going to work. It was going to work.

“Thanks, Aka-chan.”

“Do you want to go through it again?”

“Do you mind?”

“Not really, let’s start with the first phase.”

~~

In the meanwhile, in the apartment below, Bokuto was sitting on the floor. Around him, laid an incredible number of notes, textbooks, sheets of paper, pencils, highlighters, photocopies… Kuroo was on the couch, silently reading a manga. He had finished studying for that night, but he felt bad leaving his best friend when he was that desperate.

“Do you want another chamomile, Bo?” he asked, glancing up from his manga.

The boy didn’t even hear him, scribbling down strings of numbers on the corner of a random sheet of paper.

“Bo?”

Bokuto looked up, eyes as wide as saucers and with purple eyebags.

“I want coffee. I. Want. Coffee.”

Kuroo scoffed and stretched his arms, wriggling the fingers of the hands that were going numb.

“I don’t give you coffee in the morning, what let you think I’ll give it to you right now?” He stood up and padded towards the kitchen.

“Broooo,” Bokuto cried in agony, but the boy didn’t even turn. He just raised his hand and gestured “no” with his index.

“Akaashi’s orders. No coffee before an exam.”

The boy emitted another lament and, from the sound, Kuroo could imagine he was trying to suffocate himself with a textbook.

“And you have thirty minutes before I drag you to bed,” he warned the owl, as he put a mug of hot water in the microwave.

“THIRTY MINUTES?! I’LL NEVER FINISH IN THIRTY MINUTES!” Bokuto screeched, clearly panicking.

The microwave dinged, Kuroo took the cup and put the chamomile bag inside; he returned to the living room.

“Bo, trust me, you need to sleep.” Kuroo used a calm, but firm tone.

“But-”

“It’s scientific, at this point your brain won’t memorize anything anymore,” Kuroo crouched beside him and put the mug in his hands, “You need to sleep. This way, even if tomorrow you won’t know something, your brain will be rested enough to work properly and find a solution. You know, intelligence and intuition are best friends.”

Bokuto sighed, taking a sip and looking around disheartened; the raven drew soothing circles on his back until he felt his muscles loosening.

“Maybe you’re right…”

Kuroo concealed a winning grin, “I know.”

The owl took another sip and moved to rest his back against the couch; Kuroo did the same and they sat side by side.

“And you, how’re you Kuro?” Bokuto asked, closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

Kuroo thought about everything had happened during his week.

Oikawa and his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. Oikawa and the faint smell of mint deodorant. Oikawa waiting for him. Oikawa in his jacket. Oikawa’s soft locks. Oikawa clinging to him. Oikawa with a runny nose, begging for attention with puppy eyes. Oikawa’s eyes. Oikawa’s lips. Oikawa eating that damn candle. Oikawa laughter. Oikawa blushing face.

Oikawa Tooru.

“I think,” Kuroo shook his head with an unconscious smile, “I think Oikawa Tooru is trying to kill me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm having my exams and Bokuto is me. Don't judge. I'm going crazy.  
> Did you like the chapter? I'd love to know hat you think of it!   
> Have a wonderful day!


End file.
